UnDream
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: Twilight a hit series with everyone but Kagome. She very normal, and unlikeable about the movie/book. Funny things go when some people move into a old house that never been lived in all 16 years of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 More to the world.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Twilight, we have read it, seen it love and hate. What If Twilight isn't all it seems? Kagome went to see the movie, and made her laugh. Come on vampires and werewolves are not real! Kagome is all reality. She meets new kid that comes to her school, he smooth, and keeps to himself. She hates him, he becomes popular like her friend Sango.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lame ass Movie," Kagome said walking out of the theater. She hated movies like that, always the perfect guy goes with the imperfect girl, they fall inlove thee end. She strutch with her friend Sango next to her. Sango became her friend since the beginning of the school days. She herself was punk, while Sango did the ballet thing. Everytime they walk together everyone talked, how could they be friends so different as Yin and Yang.

Kagome loved the banging music, torn up clothes. Her hair was never straight and she refused to put on any ,make up what so ever. She perfured a wallet over a purse, wallet with a skull on it and purple. Pink was the devil female color she would claim, she never took anything serious and her beleif in life just went down hill when her parents seprated for good.

Sango on the other hand, perfect made ballet dancer, music was something she didn't like so much, a purse is a girl best friend, and always made sure the hair was in perfect shape, no dead ends at all. She was serious on and off. Dark pink what she would wear infront of Kagome, claiming pink was the fashion for younge girls everywhere, but Kagome.

"I wouldn't mind finding a guy like Edward," Sango started, remembering her boyfriend Miroku. "So smooth, and kind, full of passion in those eyes." She said her voice sounded hot for a guy who was so fake.

Kagome wasn't into the make beleive world. She hated the world, everything seem so fake, a smile, tear drop, laughter, all fake. She reads to get away from it all, then slams the book down and talks of the lame of passion, how no man could ever love a women so much. Everything thought she thought this way because her father cheated on her mother, then her mother commited suicide after the divorce when things became hard.

She must of had her head stuck up in the clouds when she ran into a guy and fell on her butt. "I'm so sorry," he spoke

One good qualitie of her, she knew when it was her fault, "No its mine." She mutter getting up quickly.

"You ok Kagome?" Sango said trying to help her friend up, but she jerked her arm from her grasp.

Kagome looked up and notice he wasn't the much older then her, something told her to scream at him and run, but she bit her tounge, "I'm ok Sango," she said then to the guy, "It was my fault, we must go." She said grabbing Sango arm and leaving quickly.

"What your problem Kagome, your hurting my arm." Sango said

She finally let go of Sango arm, and slow down her path, "Sorry, something wasn't right about that guy." she said in a whisper.

"What you mean, he was a major hottie. I feel awful that I am not single like you are." She said giggleing.

"Something off, I can't put it in words." She said, another thing that put fear in people, when she had 'that' feeling. Everyone said that she was off in some point. Always keeping to herself, she just never spoke to anyone. She didn't hate everyone, she just dislike them to a certain extent.

"Come on, he was so nice, he was eyeing you." She said teasing tone.

"What man doesn't eye women Sango?" She said bitter, yea she remember his eyes. Charcoal color eyes, so rare, so beautiful. He did stare at her for a long while, and what maybe trigger the feeling she had now about him. Shaking her head she didn't want to talk about it no more.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome begin walking to school as early as possiable. She walk pass a house that had been vacane for a lot time, and now notice the moving trucks came and were unloading things. Nice things, top of the line antique, and Clothes. Must be a huge family. When she kept walking, more moving trucks were coming that way. She shook her head, now she have to deal with more people on her street.

She came to class she sat in the front row as always, took out her books on mytholgy, and waited for the teacher who was always late to show up. She tap her pencial, waiting, and Sango came in and sat next to her. "So did you see who coming down our street?" Sango asked.

"No," She said short, the door then open and closed and thats when something weird happen , He wasn't Mr. Kyo, he was someone else.

"Hello class," He smiled, but his voice so full of ice, it ran down Kagome Boney spine. That feeling came back. "Mr. Kyo is no longer going to be teaching this class, he ran into some problems." He sat his books down at the front desk, turn to write on the board at once writing in a neat handwriting. 'Mr Nelluk' putting the chalk down he turn around. "I am Mr. Nelluk, the new mytholgy teacher. I am new in town, so you won't know anything about me, just like I won't know your names." He sat down. "Now where did you leave off with this class?" He looked around, no one wanted to speak to the new teacher.

Kagome quickly stood up, "We are on the 'Bamboo Cutter'. We are just beginning." She then slid back down into her seat.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi, but if you just started it then we will start on something other then that child story. We will learn of Kasha. Who knows of him/her?" He looked around, but not to long Kagome stood up.

"Kasha, like a vampire, but they feed on dead corpse before they are cremated. They are like vampires." She then sat down. How lame, vampires, when just watching Twilight. That movie just wreck her life now.

__________________________________________________________________________

Sango walk next to her, talking about classes today. Kagome found it so weird that a new teacher showed up when people were showing up on her block. "See you later Kagome," Sango said and ran up the stairs to her house Kagome continued to walk down the street when she seen three girls sitting at the old house laughing, while the four boys sat there like they were talking of something serious. She reconized one boy, and he looked up and noticed her.

Kagome became unhappy. He was waving at her, and everyone turn to look at her. It wasn't cause she was embaressed, it was because now she have to try and be nice. She walked over and put on a small, un inviting smile. "Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi. I live acouple of houses down from you."

The Short hair, smiling girl spoke, "I'm Keada, That one with messy hair is Rin, and the one who very unhappy is Kikyo." She said then turn about the boys, "That one with red flaming hair is Entei , One with dark long hair and peircing eyes is Kouga, light brown hair is Shippo, and this golden eyes is Inuyahsa. We are the Nelluk siblings."

How could they be related, she looked at them, "Is Mr Nelluk related some way to you?"

Rin seem full of energy "Yea, he our dad, except Inuyasha, thats his older brother." She said, she stood up and became closer to Kagome face. "You the girl Inuyasha told us about?"

"I'm sorry what?" Kagome back away and look at all their faces, then at Inuyasha's. Her cell phone went off, she check, "I'm sorry I have to go." She turn and ran, all the Nelluk were staring at her back.

_______________________________

Please R&R

Nikki-Hanyou


	2. Chapter 2 The Unthinkable

Chapter 2 The Unthinkable

Wow a review already thank you Dark Priestess66 for the review so much.

__________________________________________________________________

Kagome came home, throwing her things on the couch. Once again her father wasn't home. One word came to her mind, Bar. She hated being here, she saved up her money for when she graduated she would leave and go somewhere like to America. The thought of death did hang in the balance of her life. Her mother did it, and now she is free to roam where ever. She went into the kitchen and found a note sitting on the table, in drunk hand writing.

Kagome,

Had to go out, be back sometime.

She knew, it be for a month maybe. She went to the to fridge and open the door, score, it was a wine cooler her father lovers left in the fridge. She pop it open and drank it down like it was soda then threw it into the trash. To only open a soda from the fridge. Yes a short buzz all she needed for the week after what she been through today she felt she needed one early.

Walking throught the front room a knock came to the door, "So much for peace." She walked to the door, even though her dad never was home, she never missed a day of school and her grades her perfect. She swung open the door to find a young looking women standing there. She never seen her before. "Hello," Kagome said in a calm manner. Oh no not another church thing. Was the thought she had.

The women stood their her short dark hair pulled back in a tail, her dark pink eyes flickered at her with something she couldn't put her finger on it. "Excuse me," She spoke little of anger, but she smiled. "My name is Kaugra Nelluk, my kids wish to invite you to a small git together. Since you are the first kid of their age, they are looking forward to it."

Kagome stood in disbielf, "Would you like to come in, Mrs. Nelluk?"

"Please, would it be ok with your father?" She asked, but Kagome already stepped aside to allow her to come in. "I won't stay long, I just came to invite you and maybe some of your friends." She turn on her heals. To Kagome surprised Mrs. Nelluk wasn't wearing no shoes, how strange she would notice something like that.

Keeping the smile she painted on her lips, "I will think of going Mrs. Nelluk, I am busy a lot of times," It wasn't a lie, when her father wasn't home she work on the computer, writing stories. She did things to a computer that made people wonder how her brain works. She created great hardware that could be sold for more then four hundred dollars, but sold for only thirty from her own home.

"Well, it just seems that my children really like you, and seem so excited to see you." She said and turn to leave, "I would take the invatation, my children are picky people." and with she left.

Door shut, and very angry Kagome stared at the door, "How dare she," She walked off to the bedroom and stared at the computer, she felt like doing some hard work right now, and so she did.

____________________________________________________________________________

School was no longer her savior, for Mr Nelluk not only was her teacher but a person that lived next door, not to mention he had eight kids near her age in some of her classes. Much worse, they kept asking her questions, it became annoying quickly. Sango, would talk to her, but soon she stop and gaped, at the boys and their beauty. Miroku was so unhappy, that he would refuse to talk to her for an hour.

If her life was in hell before, it just been damned forever now. These kids, weren't normal, they were something different, everyone oo and aw them. Talked of their beauty and their once in a life time personlity. An saying how lucky Kagome was to be talk to by the 'beautiful people'. Kagome scough and walked away. School was to learn, not to gossip. It felt like school just stood still for the Nelluk when they enter school.

Mr Nelluk soon cleared his voice to get everyone attention, "We will have a project, and you will need partners," he paused looking around, "I see we have equal boys and girls here." He wasn't more right, since two of the Nelluk children came to the class they became equaled. Two more boys were added and that would of been Kouga and Inuyasha. "I have in this bowl girl names. The boys will choose the partners," he said. The feeling in her stomach just made her sick.

_________________________________________________________

"How the hell did this happen!?" Kagome said walking in the halls with Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome calm down," Miroku said, "this is not good for your aura."

"Like you give a dang about Kagome," she said turned to Miroku, "They seem to be hooked on Kagome, and they are cool." She said almost in a angel sigh. Sango got to be with Inuyasha, while she herself got Kouga. She wasn't happy at all. She rather be partners with Miroku, then Kouga.

"My life is going to be ruined,"

"Kagome, its fine, I mean look at it this way. There is no way they can be in all your classes right?" Sango said with a smile, when she looked down she notice she had to run, "Kagome, I will talk to you later, i have math to run to, an you have History." Without a second word she was gone.

She sigh and walked off leaving Miroku to himself, she didn't want to be alone with him. When she step into History, her books drop from her hands. Next to her seat was Keada Nelluk, and she was just spotted. Keada ran over and picked up her books. "Oh how wonderful, we are in the same class! I am so excited." She then took Kagome hand and lead her over to the seats. "You coming to the party Sat.?"

"As I told your mom I have a lot to do." She said. She shook her wrist trying to get her spike braclet to turn.

"Why wear something so gothic? So not you, your personlity dosn't match with it." Keada said in her cheerful voice.

"I like it, and it suits me just fine Keada." Kagome turn to the class when the teacher walked in and she fell out of her chair.

"Hello everyone, I am your History teacher, Mrs Nelluk. Mr Jiku is no longer with us, if you mind bow your heads in silence." They did bow their heads for a full five minuets. "Now class, we will begin with the federal era, starting with shikon jewels. . . ." and then that was class.

Her savior place wasn't at all what she wanted. She thought of home schooling.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Walking home then became the peace she wanted, no one could of ruin that. Her life seem to turn upside down in less then 24 hours. All her classes were filled with the 'angel children' as were they give the nicknames. Everyone was talking by the end of the first peirod of class, and then on rumors flew with her being best of friends with Nelluk children. She walk past their house, but instead of continue to walk, she stopped and stared at it.

The house itself had to be hundreds of years old just looking at it, under the new fresh paint and wood. Rumors flew about that house when she was just a child, how it was haunted by men and women along with lost children. The old Boogyman trick, to be said to start there cause it became more creepier over the years. Instead of going home, she went to the library.

She walked into the building and notice Sango mother stood their checking out books to kids for the mytholgy projects. "Hello Mrs Taijou, I was wondering on the old house on our road, if you could tell me something about it?"

She smiled at her, "No I can't dear, best I can tell you is look it in our books here." She said

"You mean, its a history site in Tokyo?"

"Yes, infact," she scribbled down some numbers and letters, "This is what shelf it should be in, your welcome to check it out if you like." she said more excited.

Taking it happily she waved and walked to the shelf, hundreds of books on this one house. Everyone always questioned why Ms Taijou like Kagome so much. She walked down the isle, looking for something that date way way back. And she did, " House of Lulek Youkia" she walked to the front and show the book to the keeper, and had it checked out. She ran home and sat on her bed, debaiting to read it now, or do some more work. She shook her head, she will wait and read later. It an't like that house was going to up and fly away.


	3. Chapter 3 Some History of the House

Chapter 3 Some History of the house

____________________________________________

Seem like the week would never end, she never did start that book. When it came to Thursday, she choosed to lay in her bed and open the book.

_1890_

_Lulek, a very once well known man, a healer of the village name Edo. He built the first well known home, and became well noble man. His full name is DAICHI Lulek, name Daichi meant Large earth Wisdom. He had such grand wisdom, that most would envy him, but he himself had never made a enemy of the world. _

_One night a man brought a young female to him,and his wife HARU, and beg for his daughter life to be saved. Daichi claimed he would try, but when looking down at the young girl, he knew he would fail. The girl deveoped a high fever and bloody coughs, once started it could not be stopped. He try, but failed as he prodicted. The father of the young girl, felt angery that he did not save his only child, but soon took his own life._

_Daichi lived for years feeling the failer of the young girl and the fathers, and so did his wife, she took children death more sorrow. They never had children, because it was claimed that Haru was indeed a monster, a demon. Daichi who lived with his wife for over twenty years, but grew up with her as child knew that they were wrong about her until one night._

_Daichi became so ill that he could not mix the herbs to heal himself. He held his wife hand and beg for her to leave him so she too could not become ill like her. She claimed she could not become ill for she did not walk the earth like he did. She was a demon, a monster as they told him. That when she show the young Daichi the girl who died was alive and walking. "Kikyou," she said._

"Kikyou?" She whispered and shut the book. She didn't feel to read much more tonight, but to save more for tomorrow. "No, not Kikyou," she laughed at herself. To think Kikyou over hundred years old, a joke. She turn over and fell asleep, a dreamless night as always, but she felt something. It wasn't bad, it was like the air around her sinked into her skin to make seem weightless.

_______________________________________________________

She didn't care what she wore this morning, she knew she was going to be late, maybe she should of bought that stupid car after all. The sun rose so high, it made the air so sticky, not once did she ever sleep in like that before. She ran down the halls and notice no kids in it, and quickly turn left, then right, up some stairs. And finally down the hall to the left side and slid into her chair, thats when the bell rang. Huffing and Puffing, sweat beaded down her face, and her clothes stuck to her, this day was the worse.

"Kagome what happen to you?" Sango lean over to asked, she became very surprise to see Kagome in her state.

Her life felt like it just turn upside down, "I slept in," she said

Kouga lean over her shoulder and smiled, "Hi Kagome, you ready to do our project together?" He said. Did he sound excited? This made her face turn red, and not the embaressing kind either.

"I still am thinking what I want to do Nullek-chan, if you don't mind." She said coldly.

"Oh, I thought we could do it on that one dude we talked about, or how about Haru Lulek." He said, that hit a nerve, did he know that she was reading on him? No, he couldn't of known, that would mean either A) he was told she checked it out or B) he broke into the computers to see the book she check out.

"Haru Lulek would be good." She said. She could get more out of it that way.

Thats when she thought she heard her laugh, Sango. She turn and Inuyasha was talking to her, could it be about the project? The teacher then walked in and everyone then turn quiet. "Good Morning class, we will start with a review of what we learn of beginning of the week," now things were getting harder on the class, they had two different quizzes today in class. If you didn't read or even take notes, you would of failed.

It took Mr. Nelluk two min to check them while everyone had to read. He passed them back, Kagome took a deep breath when she notice she only missed four all together. She sigh in the relief, but she heard him talk to his sons.

"Kouga, Inuyasha I am disappointed in you. My Brother, my son, you should of learn these things better. Ms Higurashi did a fine job. You will study harder if you want that Party that everyone wants." He turn and continued to pass out papers. Kagome found those words harsh on two teenagers who had to live with the teacher.

__________________

Sango choosed to walk with her to her home. "Plans tonight Kagome?" She asked. Miroku kinda didn't come near Sango, but instead on the other side of Kagome. What was going on? They couldn't of just broken up, could they?

"Working," Lier, she heard her brain scream at her. "Since dad took off again, I am working on new software so I can leave after graduation." Lier Lier Lier, it scream in her head. All she wanted to do was read tonight, but she wasn't going to tell Sango that. "Go out with Miroku, when the last time you two went on a hot date?"

They both turn red, and looked away from each other. Something wasn't right between those two and she really didn't want to know the problem. She waved bye to the two and left, walking she heard blaring of some music. She stop, of course, that house had to have the music blaring. Unhappiness settled when she saw Kouga flying out the front door. _'Great they like to fight, how perfect for our small little dead end street.'_ The street only contain five houses, that included hers.

"Damn you I said give me back my movie you stupid no good wolf!" Inuyasha came out, and something seem out, his eyes. They weren't golden brown, they were charcoal black, and his hair, he changed his hair color to black. She shook her head.

Kouga began to laugh at Inuyasha, shaking the movie, "Come on you stupid Mutt face." He turn to take off running, Inuyasha follow behind him.

Kagome shaked her head, "Their always like this you know," Came a voice making Kagome jump.

"I'm Shippo, how do you do?" he said with a smile.

"Uh," not a word could be found, he was so cute for a kid. "I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm ok, so you coming Sat. or not?" he asked. His blue eyes looked like they would cry if she refused him.

"I will think about it Shippo, my father not home and I have a lot to do. . . ." before she could finish, someone knock into her making her fall over, but someone caught her. She was afraid who it was, she looked up and notice the flaming red head Entei.

"Hey women, if I were you I watch yourself. Kouga and Inuyasha get into it big time and they don't care who they run over." He stated, it was like his voice was so hard it could belt the glacier ice in seconds. He sat her up, where did he just come from?

"Thank you, " she said.

"I guess I take it you be coming this Sat?" He said with a smile

What is up with everyone and this Sat? Is it that important that I come? "As I told Shippo I will think about it." she said, looking down at the watch, "I have to get going, nice meeting you all again." she turn to run, but Inuyasha smack into her and everything went black.

__________________________________________

Throbbing pain in her head didn't want to go away. She went to move her hand to her head, when she heard someone talking, no arguing. The pain began to become more, unbareable. She groaned, someone mention medicen, the other said hospital, while one voice said they knew some of the doctor practice. The pain spread down her spine and down her throat. She felt like throwing up.

'_Oh no the book, I need to read more of my book_' She felt like she needed to get up, but she heard someone say lay down longer. She did, she felt something being stuck in her mouth, and told to swallow, she did so. Then a sip of water, the smooth tasting water felt more relaxing. The pain disappeard quicker then anything.

R&R

Nikki-Hanyou


	4. Chapter 4 there more?

Chapter 4 There more?

Dead, she must be dead, that what she thought. Floating in the water, the cool relaxing water. The escape she wanted from everyone, and everything.

_**"Kagome, honey, we need to talk." The voice it sounded so familier, but who? "Your father and I," She then knew who it was, it been to long since she heard it. Her mom. "We feel," her eyes are red, blood shot. No this wasn't fair. She didn't want to re live this part! "Me and your are splinting up. And we feel you must choose who you want to live with."**_

_**Kagome knew what had happen, mom had caught dad with another women. "Mom, I want to go with you." She remembered thats when the hatred of relationships started.**_

_**"You lil Kagome?" Where was she, it became hard to think, the image seem a little blur. She sees a man in a uniform, a police officer, at school! She nod her head at the man. "I'm sorry, but you will be living with your father, your mother is gone from this earth." Tears stream down the girl face. **_

"NO" She sat up, and looked around. Where was she? Looking around she notice she was at her house. A Dream? "It was just a dream." She laugh at herself. When she went to move her head, pain shot through then she fell out of bed of the shock of it. She heard foot steps in her house. Her door open so fast she thought the floor shook, or the door came off its hindges.

Slowing climing up to the bed, she looked to see who it was. To so much her surprise, the last person she thought. Kikyou. "You are not suppose to move Kagome." She walk across the floor to sit on the bed. She grabbed Kagome arm and brought her face close to hers. "The brusies look a lot more better," she said cooly to her. "Cuts look clean, how do you feel?" She said letting go of Kagome.

"Fine, I think I am ready to go to school." She said. Today had to be Friday right? She felt dizzy and ready to faint, but she wasn't worried about that.

"School? Today is Sunday." She mention while getting up. "I will be back with some medicen to get rid of the dizziness." She walked off and that wasn't even the surprise that she knew of her dizziness. She heard arguing, she try not to listen, but it seemed so much closer.

"You done it this time Inuyasha, and over what? A movie? You trying to get us into trouble?" It sounded like Mr Nelluk.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't mean anything about it. You know how me and Kouga are, we. . . ." he went quiet. "I told you I didn't want to be around people! I can't be me around all these heart throbbing people!" he sounded annoyed or scared, she couldn't choose the voice pattern. "Besides why isn't Ernie getting into trouble? He came out of no where!"

"He try to protect her more then you have done. But as for now you and Kouga will be helping her around for a bit. It looks bad. I am surprised she didnt die . Or better yet stay in a coma." it sounded like foot steps leaving, which one she couldn't tell. Two sets of footsteps came up and they enter the room, Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Kagome," they started out, "Were sorry." and they looked it too. Inuyasha eyes now look different once again. Red? When he blinked they turn Charcoal black. She shook her head, must be the problem of being knocked out.

"You are brothers, its natrual you two fight." what she said. She couldn't remember her brother. Shaking her head she tried. "Inuyasha, do you have contacts or does your eyes change with the reflection of lighting?"

Inuyasha stood very still, he seem a bit off with a simple question. "Lighting, it does a huge trick with my eyes at times, why?"

"Nothing." She sat to think, "I want to start on our project Kouga."

"Be best if you didn't yet Kagome," Kikyou walked in then, "You must rest." She said bring in a tray. When she put it down Kagome looked down at it in a weird way. Leaves, and a cup with water in it, with a cutting tool. Kikyou started to cut it up, watching the juices of it come from every cut she made.

"Besides Kagome you couldn't do much anyways." Kouga said. "I did most of for us. After the accidnt of course. I got a lot of Information." he said. Ok now Kagome was angry. If anything she did most of the project cause she liked to present it. Now Kouga took off with it and made it his own! To get her mind to ease she watched her cut it then put it in water. Kikyou mixed it into a icky green slime in the water.

"Swallow this, trust me you rather have it like this then in the leaf form." Kikyou handed her the small cup.

Kagome obey, she took it and swallowed it as ordered. The taste wasn't at all bad, but the texture disgusting. Felt like swallowing a large slug that just refuse to go down her throat. Handing her the cup, Kikyou took the tray and left.

"How I get here?"

"We moved you, thought it be better if you were around the things you like other then some strange area." Inuyasha whispered.

"Thank you, I would like some rest though please." Kagome said.

"Yea we better go, see you later Kagome," Kouga said smiling sweetly, but Kagome felt like kickin his teeth in all the same.

"Take care Kagome," Inuyasha said with a light smile, a smile that seem though as bright as the sun. Did Kagome just felt her heart skip a small beat? No its impossiable, she never loved a man and she didn't plan on it until she left this place. No one around here grabbed her attention. The door shut and Kagome turn around to the pillow to make sure they didn't take her book. She smiled in her victory.

Hurried to find her place she did. She became hooked to what information she had so far on the house. Who knew so much had happen down her small street. Not to mention she learned who lived there before. To her suprise there had been a diary copy into the book, it was written by Haru.

_Oh my dearest DAICHI is dieing, what to do. I loved him all my life, as a child growing up. Can I really do what I did to Kikyou? Change him? My life changed at the age of 20 when I myself was attacked by a demon, and now I am force to live forever with such a harmful illness of life. I can't watch my dearest husband die. I wish that he himself will forgive me and mind living forever with me. _

_Kikyou was to be my last, and my first. I couldn't stand seeing her die right in the bed. My husband worked so hard to make her better. He felt he failed. So I snuck into her room and changed her. When She wouldn't move and her heart quit beating I became sad and Left. Fourteen days later she came to me when I work by the pond. She had been buried, and she walked to me with dirt on her clothes and hair. I quickly bath the young girl and dress her in some of my old clothes. I told her she must not show herself for she is suppose to be dead. She looked at me with her brown eyes and cried the pain she felt._

Kagome stare down at the book, how sad. She didn't want to lose her husband. She continue to read more, of what happen next. She was near finish, which she sighed "Fianlly" nearly a thousand pages. She flip the page to find. . . .Nothing. Torn page. She lifted the book, where the pages go? She shook it and a peice of paper slipped out. It was a very old news clipping.

**Man and Wife Hung in the House**

**The famous Doctor and his caring wife hunged being a demon. People beleived that they killed more then a dozen children, by wanting them as their own. They pleaded that they themselves did no such thing, but evidence did not help them, for the young girl named Kikyou was found walking about in their home. She too was to be hung.**

**The house is now off limits for demons have possed it as their own.**

Kagome seemed confused. A news paper clipping like this should of been kept in the libary information area, not in a torn book. Which is funny, she could of sworn that all the pages were there. She folded the page back in to the book and lay her head down. Maybe she should take a nap. She felt tired, and so weak, like she lost a lot of blood.

_____________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5 WELCOME!

Chapter 5 WELCOME!

My thanks to

Dark Priestess66

Sentariana

Blackstrawberry

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome woke up, feeling more grogery then before. How long had she been sleeping? She went to reach for the book but notice it was missing. Did she push it off the bed? Or did she put it back on her nightstand? She looked over, nope. She sat up quickly and looked on the floor under the bed and nothing. No book, she scurred around the room. "Where it go?" She didn't even notice someone walked into her room.

"You looking for this?" A voice with anger ran down Kagome spine.

Kagome got off the floor and notice it was Kaugra, and there in her hands was her book. "This book, so much information, what are you looking for in our house?" Did her voice just sounded curious?

"Its just that house been empty for years and now there someone in it. I was wondering if something so horriable happened there that no one wanted to live in it and I see its all supernatrual." Kagome snapped. Kaugra had snucked into her room and tookin it while she was asleep. That made her angry and she was in her own house, that made her very pissed off to a extent that she wished she could blow fire from her mouth. "What do you think you were doing in my room? This is my house, and you just can't walk into it and go through it all!" She scream the last part. Everyone must of heard cause everyone came running all at once, nearly breaking down the door. She walked over snatching her book, then walked away.

"My House, my rules!" She began, but soon she felt dizzy. "And I have personal, , , ," She put her hand to her head. "space." She try to hold herself up, but in an instent she was in Inuyasha arms. She being held tight then by his warm body, and his smell smelt so nautral, so good.

"Steady Kagome, my sister didn't mean anything by it right Kaugra?" He said looking up at her.

"No, I just didn't know why you be intrested in it after we have moved in. The price is cheap and was in good fixer upper for all our children." Kaugra said. But it was toneless.

Could she be on guard about something? Kagome nearly forgotten she was in Inuyasha arm, if it wasn't for smell came to her nose. She felt she could bury herself in it forever. Thats when _her_ guard when up and that little voice said 'remember what happen.' She got out of his arms quickly, but the dizziness came back and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

Sesshomaru came through and walked over to Kagome to check her out. "When the last time you ate? And what did you eat?"

"The day I blacked out I ate some toast with sugar on it, thats about it." She said honestly.

Sesshomaru didn't look at all pleased that she ate something so unhealthy and that she only ate once that day. "Rin, Keada make her something to eat, with some vegatables in it. Little of that special garlic to in the cover that we keep at our house." he paused and looked at her once more, "Kagome why don't you have a warm bath, I am sure your muscles could use it."He turn to look at who was left, "Shippo run her bath, remember not hot not cold for her." Shippo didn't hesitate he was gone to the bathroom. "Kikyou how about that special herb tea you do?"

Everyone was gone doing something that Sesshomaru had asked, even Kaugra had to go find something for her to wear that wouldn't be tight. Which Kaugra looked through her dresser and closet and said, "She don't own much husband." She said, she seemed happy, "Shopping time for me!" she ran down the stairs before anyone could say no.

Kagome seem a little embarressed. She owned maybe five alfits all her life, nearly the same ones, she just sew them in different areas, and night clothes if she was lucky. "Tell me Kagome, where your father?" Kagome was sat down on her bed by Inuyasha, who seem didn't want to leave herside. That did annoy her, "Inuyasha and Kouga why don't you go down stairs for a little bit, straighten up what mess we made." They were gone, waiting for Kagome answer. "I notice he never around and about your mother?"

"She died, my father gone, just for a little bit he will be back in a week." or maybe a month. She never knew when he was gone.

"The I will have to have you come and stay with us." He said ready to leave. "You are only 16, to young to stay by yourself. It be best if you be more socialable in life then to keep to yourself."

"I can't stay, I have plans to work on things." she said.

"Ok let find it a oppertunity that you get to explore the house. Find its nook and cranks since you want to read on it."

She thought on this, but that once again involve being around more people. "I think I will stay, I can visit the other kids."

"Let me try again, You come stay with me and my family for a bit or I have to call the abuse line on your father." He said. He wasn't kidding, did he care that much that she was being left alone?

"Ok, I will gather what I can to come to your home." She said.

"Kagome, your bath ready." It was Shippo, she walked in the bathroom seemed to smell different. "It smells like it just rain here."

"You like it?" came a voice, this made Kagome turn around. It was Inuyasha, where he come from? She didn't hear him, and she should of since the floor boards creeked a lot in the house.

"Where you come from?" she asked

"I called your name, you didn't hear me?" He said, his eyes were gold again.

"I guess not, I became relax from just the smell, yes I like it." she said, "Do you mind shutting the door?"

"Oh yea sure, relax a bit." he did shut the door, but she didn't notice it. She turn to ask again but it was shut, now that was creepy. She took off her clothes and sunk into the warm soothing tub. For once she felt like a girl. The smell relaxed her more then the bath did though, and it was so quiet she nearly forgotten that the people were down stairs. She sighed, how stranged were those people. The knot in her stomach was there, it never went away, yet she felt comfortable. They invited a stranger to their own home with no asking for pay. They didn't understand she was use to being alone a lot, that was no one one fault but her own.

She wanted to be kept safe, Sango never did wrong, until she met Miroku. Kagome felt like she lost her best friend, but she came around more then she spent the time in Miroku life. She felt awful for Miroku. He had his wrongs, most men did. Sango had the perfect life, Mother and Father, a brother she could hug, not including a loving boyfrind. An She had what? Sango and a computer. A knock came at the door making her jump.

"Kagome dear, come please. i bought you some outfits and your food getting cold." It was Kaugra, who seem weird, but motherly.

"Ok, i be out." Is this what it was like being in a real working family?

_______________________________________________________________

Kagome looked in wonder of the house inside. It was beautifully made, so awed that she nearly dropped all her things. The tv was flat screened, while the couches look like they could be laid in forever without moving a muscle. The lamps were more different then she thought in a home, they looked so old, carved dragon holding a thunder bolt which held the lightbulb. The coffee table took her breath away. It made out of bamboo, which gave off the smell, holding class with picture which cold tell an old folk tale if she took time to read it.

"Welcome to Nelluk Home, I hope this isn't to much." Sesshomaru said. "Come let us show you your room."

"My room?" she question him.

"Yea you goof, you think you be sleeping on the couch?" Entie asked, He took her suitcase.

"Yea the best part your room next to me and Keada's" Rin said, holding onto Kagome arm leading her up. "No boys allowed once she unpack!" She exclaim and stuck her tounge out at Kouga an Inuyasha.

____________________________________________________

So much stairs! The outfit that Kaugra bought her was her style, skull dragon head that was black, and a pair of nice baggy pants. They finally reached her room they unlocked it and she walked in. Her room, and not just a dream room, it was her dream room! One she hoped to acheive in America when she left Tokyo. Her bed looked like fit for a queen, it had silk curtains for extra private time for herself. The curtains looked like they were made out of silk, black silk, she wanted to rub her fingers over it so bad. The bed itself was that of mix of Purple and blue with Japanese writing she couldn't read, with phonixes and Dragons mix in. The Pillows, there had to be about twelve pillows on her bed!

Walking in, she wasn't even getting started, they show her a closet, that looked like it could fit five rooms in it! When she turn she also had her own bathroom. Kagome, walked into the giant bathroom. Not just a tub, but a shower room also, along with a beautiful marble sink. The decrations were that it reminded you if you at the beach, for it had beautiful carved fish and mermaids, with ships.

"Is the room to your liking, we made it for you in just a few days." Kaugra asked. She put her arms around her, in a tight motherly grip.

"This is all to much Kaugra, Sesshomaru." She turned, "But I love it, thank you." For the real first time someone done something nice for her and they wanted her to want it.

"Never to much for children Kagome. Well a teenager. We hope you can stay for a while." Sesshomaru sounded like he really want another addition to the family.

"But how do you know what I like?" History what she liked, and the beach. She never told them anything about herself.

"I looked inside your room and saw all kinds of drawings and Posters, along with books, and on your computer." Shippo said. He must of been one of those teenagers who oberserves things so well. "I hope your not mad, but I became looking forward to you to stay with us, someone new."

"Yea, as long as doggy dog don't lose his temper." Kouga said, "Then she may stay with us." He had cross his arms.

"Me! You start everything when it comes to fights! If I win you start it, if I lose you start it. Never my fault stinky smelling wolf!" He turn his back from Kouga.

Yep they acted like family, but they shared no traites at all. Kouga, Shippo, Entie, Rin, Kikyou, Keada had not one trait of brother and sisters, someone must of read her mind. "There adopted," Kaugra spoke. "Well" she clapped her hands, "we must let Kagome settle in, Kagome please come down after you rest. Lunch will be served in two hours. Hope you join us." She turn and shoved everyone out.

Kagome sat on her bed, funny about at least Sesshomaru, he being a teacher he knew more about being a doctor. She fell backwards, yep it felt like sleeping on a cloud. She ran her fingers over the bedding, so soft and silky. Reminded her she didn't even look to see what Kaugra all had bought her.

She sat up and notice the night stand with carvings of Yin and Yang. She open the drawer and she found the last things she wanted to see, _Twilight_.


	6. Chapter 6 Who that?

Chapter 6

Walking down the stairs seem a lot more easier then goin up them. One problem she didn't know where to dine at today. As she was walking she heard her name being called, and it wasn't a happy tone. She stop and turn to find Kikyou walking to her. She paused not sure what to do, but to be nice cause this was her home she waited. "Good afternoon Kikyou." She said to her.

"Yes, and a good one to you. The herbs must be working nicely on you?" She spoke as if she were old. But to be raised in this she must of had some kind of manners of speaking.

"Yes thank you, where did you learn that?"

"Old school I use to go through, it was more private, hard to get into." She said.

They walk down the stair nearly the rest of the way in silence. "You know a girl name Kikyou use to live in this house to you know, back in the 1800's" Kagome said. She felt uneasy about Kikyou, for one in the face they looked a lot alike, except she kept a serious look all the time and she didn't. An She never talked as much as the rest of her family did.

"Thats nice, but I don't like History, I am more learning on Herbs and the use of them." she said to Kagome.

"Kinda like that one chick off Resident Evil?" Kagome asked, but she was surprised that Kikyou gave her a confusing look. "You know the game?" Still no answer.

"You have to talk to the others about that sort of thing." Kikyou said. One thing they did have in common they like to be alone in their own little corner.

They reach the room they were to be in, it so nice. And bright, everyone was already sitting at the table waiting. This was nothing like her home. Everyone didn't even seat themselves until they were in the room. "Kagome You get to sit next to me and Shippo," Rin said. When Kagome sat down she notice something different in Rins eyes, instead of brown they were purple, then they seem to flash back.

"Did you get contacts or is it the light? Your eyes just changed colors." She turn to Shippo and notice his eyes did the same to, first they were blue then they were green then blue again. She shook her head.

"The light, or it could be the bump on your head." She said with a grin on her face. Could it be?

Food was passed around, who sat infront of her were Inuyasha and Entei. Who held a convertion through out the noon meal, till Inuayasha turn his gaze to Kagome. "Sango tells me you don't like Twilight?" He said putting some food in his mouth.

"Oh how can you not!" Keada exploded with glee, "Edward, if only we can meet someone like him!"

"EDWARD, I was thinking of Jasper!" Rin said.

"Hey Hey ok we get you girls like it, but when doing the project with Sango she told me you didn't like Twilight. Why?" Inuyasha asked calmly

Kagome put down her fork and wiped her mouth nicely as she could, folded her hands and stated, "No guy like that is going to be romantic. Its more phoney then Harry Potter! Harry Potter I can almost beleive, but for a girl to be swoon into a man or say Vampires Arm like that is lame." She said.

"Oh I see your one of those girls who got burn more times, so you take it out on a movie that got more five stars rating then a guy rated when he kissed you." Inuyasha said.

Ouch, everyone couldn't beleive that Inuyasha had just said that at the meal, Kagome excused herself quickly and ran to her room. Hot tears finally stung her eyes, it wasn't his fault it was her fathers. He didn't understand what happen when she was younger. She must of not notice how far she was up the stairs, she stop to catch her breath, then took off running all the way up to her room. When she got there Inuyasha stood infront of her.

"Go away," Kagome said.

"Listen Kagome I am sorry, I am just not good." He said

"Leave me alone, I am going home!"

"You can't leave kagome, Sesshomaru won't allow it unless your father home."

He was right if she knew anything, Sesshomaru said that she couldn't go back home unless her dad was there. And the longest he been away had been 4-6 months. "Just leave me alone,"

"Come and finish the meal."

"I am not hungry." She said and walked past him to the bathroom and locked herself in it. She heard the door shut and she was no left alone. Her happiness, her got in a small corner and sat down, she became tired. "Stupid stairs." and she fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

She woke up, how long has she been asleep? She streched her legs and stood up to unlock the bathroom and notice something right off the bat, a computer! It wasn't even her's from the house, it was a new one with a card on it.

_Kagome, I'm sorry. I hope this brand new computer will make up for it_

_-Inuyasha_

He bought her a computer, and the one he got her wasn't very cheap! She hurried to put it together to get it going and there it was. Working high speed, she probly have to leave it when she went back to her house. But her job would be a lot more quicker.

A knock game to the door she went to answer it and notice it was Kouga, "May I come in?"

Kagome step to the side, "Its really your guys house." she said.

"But Sesshomaru relys on everyone own privacy." He said walking in, "So he did buy you that computer." he laughed. "Now maybe we can finish our project thats due in five days."

"Yea, that be great." She said, Work that what she almost forgotten. "You guys tell Sango at school why I didn't show up?"

"Sorta, told her it was sorta a sporting accident." Kouga said rubbing his shoulders, "Oh I have a gift for you," he pulled something out and gave it to her. It was wrapped.

Kagome hurried to unwrapped it, it was a big book about the house, "What of my libary one?"

"Return it, I figure you could have your own since you like History a lot." He said, "An its a sorry present for hitting you that day. I am the one that ran into you full speed." He said his voice held into a lot of sorrow. He really did feel bad for what he did to her.

"Listen it, was an accidnet. It happens I wasn't watching either." she said. "But after dinner we can start the project." that when she notice she didn't know when dinner started. Kouga though answered it be in two hours. He turn and left, the door shut, Kagome remembered she wanted to ask him how far was he. She quickly open the door and he was gone, like he never was there with her. She walked out and down and around, not a sign of him. That was strange. She turn around and went ot her computer. She turn it on and the way she went.

History on the house popped up everywhere on the internet. Even said a group of demons harvest victims there. People were into the supernautral back in those days. Now everything been explain with science. She scrolled down the page.

_After the closing of the house new buyers bought it only for five years then moved out. They complain bad noises moved around about. They said that when they got up to check the noises they found more then what they bargain for. They found a old picture of a family that lived their before, the problem with this detail is that only a man and women lived there. In the picture it showed a couple and six teenagers and the brother of the husband. When they turn around glowing red eyes pierce throught the dark and speaking these words, "What are you doing in our house!"_

_They ran out leaving their things until day fall and put it up for anyone who wanted it. The old owners who are now buried, their grandchildren gave us the picture to upload on our website. Click below for the picture_

Kagome became surprised, a picture! She clicked on it and the picture popped up that she stood up and walked away. No! No! She looked at the time and notice it was dinner time and ran down stairs. Everyone once again waited on her. "I'm sorry I am late." She said sitting down next to Kikyou and Rin. "I track of time reading." Not knowing how to react now, it couldn't be right what she saw, or read more about.

She became happy when dinner was over and she left the table. Kouga came up behind her, "Hey you seem very quiet, more then usual, something seem wrong about you." He seem to look deeper into her eyes, like he was searching for something. "You looked mortified Kagome. You not feeling well tonight?" He moved a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm fine, I need to go to bed I think early tonight. The project we can do tomorrow after school." She ran up stairs, but when she got up there Inuyasha stood there. She must of caught him off hard cause he jumped when she tapped her foot. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

He just stood and looked at her like he was confused what to say. "I am making sure you are ok. You looked so pale down stairs. You getting a fever?" She went over to feel her head, wait she didn't even see him move.

"I'm fine, I am going to bed. We have school tomorrow." She walked past him and open her door, "Night Inuyasha," She whispered. She walked over her computer and flipped it on. The Picture stared back at her. She printed it out and kept it near her. All she could do is stare at the photo of the people wearing Kimonos.

She saw the couple looked like maybe Kaugra and Sesshomaru in the second role was that Kikyou Inuyasha Rin Shippo the third role had Shippo Keada Entie and someone else she couldn't make out. So now there was a mystery! Someone else was part of this family, who? "Who are you? What happen to you?" She threw herself on her bed, staring at the photo. He looked so different then the rest. his eyes may of been tiny and the print wasn't so good, the eyes held fire of hate, his hair tide up in a pony tail he held a frown. He look good looking for a guy, not the type she would hang out with. She closed her eyes allow herself to be comfort with the sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 The Past

Chapter 7 The Past

Kagome woke up, to walk down stairs fully dressed in new clothes. Her backpack over her shoulder, she notice no one was up, they were going to run late, but she didn't feel like messing around, then again when she looked down at her watch she notice that she was early. "Misawell walk early," and down she was, leaving a peice of paper letting them know she took off to school, walking.

Walking to school she had taken out of the picture of the family, how do you comfront a good family about the people in pictures. "Oh come on Kagome, they are probly old relatives. Thats a good reason why they look so much alike." SHe laugh at herself putting it up in her wallet. "To think they could be supernatrual, it was all explain in science." She continue to walk, she didn't notice where she was going when she saw some headlights coming her way. She froze in the spot staring at the headlights.

Being on the ground hurt! She felt a hot body on top of her, maybe if she open her eyes and look it would help to find out. Arms around her, and his breathing in sync still, not heavy breathing that someone would do if they ran. "Inuyasha?" She notice that she wasn't fully on the ground, he was holding her with his feet on the car that was ready to hit her. The front of the car looked like it hit two large poles other then feet.

It didn't take her long to find out who car it was, "DAD!" She scrabbled up quickly to the car and open the door, smelt like beer all over the place, looking down she saw lots of blood. She looked at INuyasha, "HELP! My dad, he dieing!" She put her hand on his chest, "Dad don't die, ok? OK?!" She said tears streaming down, when that start happening?

Her breathing felt like it couldn't be helped, she felt like vomiting from the smell of liquor all over the car. She felt hands on her face and notice he was looking at her, "Shigu, I still love you, please tell Kagome I am sorry and I love her still." He said blood coming from his mouth now. Shigu, was her mother. He stilled cared somewhat of her mother and he was sorry?!

"Dad no!" The scream echo through out the morning.

__________________________

THREE WEEKS LATER

Today they find out, she sat at the police station, her father wasn't in just the accident he was murder. Who would murder her own father? He was a drunk yes, and he always kept to himself at the bar. When the autopsy report came out she grabbed it and read it.

_Stabbed three time! front and back of the upper and bottom torso. Both hands, to be said defensive wounds! _She looked up, "What now?" She asked, the door open and notice that Sesshomaru came in and stood next to Kagome.

The Officer looked at him, then looked at Kagome, "Well, you are underage Ms Higrashi, you will have to be put in foster care."

"No, of my father! Will you be investigating this or what will happen?" She wasn't worried of the foster part.

"We are looking into it Ms Higrashi, we see a pattern almost 15 years ago. We are really trying."

"What if she stay with us, does she still have to go into foster, officer?" Sesshomaru spoke putting his hand on Kagome shoulder, "She is like family, and she been staying with us for a while." he sigh, "If we lose her our hearts will break not including her friends in school."

"You are Mr Nelluk right?" the officer asked.

"Yes sir, I am he."

"I heard you raising kids, just bought that huge house lil over a month ago."

"Lots of room, we could use another teenager."

"We will get the paper work Mr Nellek, wait right here." He turn and left to get the social worker for this case.

Kagome wasn't surprised, they were the best in the world. They been there for her, even Kikyou, who refused to even look at her at times. Kikyou come to her room and make sure she was sleeping well, if not she find something to give her a light sleep, nothing to deep or she may not want to wake up. Kikyou explain that since her own father died such a long time ago she to wanted to die. But thanks to Sesshomaru and Kaugra they saved her. Kagome felt closer to Kikyou since she shared that information with her. "Thank you Mr Nelluk, means a lot to me." She felt tears coming. Last of her family.

The officer came in and looked at her, "Must not feel good this happening to your family," he handed her some paper work.

Sesshomaru stepped in, "What do you mean?" He watched as Kagome filled out the paper work.

"Well I guess it be alright if I tell you, you being her foster parent soon." He paused looking around. "The same stab marking were on her brother and mother also." He said, " Your father was the suspect for a long time."

Kagome became shocked, her mother just didn't commit suicide, she had been murdered. "Thank you, but I like to go home now." She said looking at Sesshomaru. They walked out the door. What they didn't know, the officer smiled, his eyes were blazed of anger when they walked out. 'You don't have a clue Sesshomaru of who I am.' and he turn away and walked to his office.

________________________________

The drive became intense with silence between Kagome and now her new home. "You didn't have to do that Mr. Nellek. I would be fine in a foster care. I am use to being alone, and keeping to myself." She said looking at him while he drived.

He stare at the road, "No Kagome, you became family. Everyone at that house including Kaugra would never forgive me for not saving you." he said. "Everyone at that house finally see the sun when you came into our lives. You have no clue how much you mean to them. You are a top A student in not just my class but everywhere. Kouga and Inuyasha refuse to study no matter the time I Put them into it."

"How can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Raise all of them, and your brother? Don't it get tiring, or very stressful at times?" She shook her head.

"No, we can't have children of our own Kagome. " He said. The rest of the way in silence.

_____________________________________

Next day she walked around the house while everyone was out, but Inuyasha who kept to his room for the day. She explored everywhere, she finally decided to climb all the way to the attic, which felt like hours to go to. She turn the nob and it creeked open. Walking into the sun lit attic was a surprise, it was terriably dusty. She fear to open the windows and the dust would go everywhere. Good thing she chosed to wear shorts that went to her knees other then those baggy pants. She walked around until something caught her eye. A huge album, she walk over to pick it up.

It looked so old, she be afraid to open it. She wiped the metal part and looked at it, "HaruLulek" She looked at the way the book madem with Dragons and Yin Yang, on the bottom in script 'To my dearest wife, I love you all through enternity' Kagome became aw in the first for a loveing couple who death had happen on them. "I am sorry that you guys died, you two must of really loved each other so much." Tears formed again, when was the last time her mom and dad loved each other liked that? She open the book, the date had to be wrong. She looked down and again this time the picture she had kept printed and folded in her wallet sat in this book. "1920" the date read.

She took the book with her and went down stairs with it into her room and threw it on the bed. Pasting back and forth looking at it waiting to speak to her. They were killed in 1800's, the early part of the year and now they show in 1920. She walked over and reopen it. Skimming through the picture albulm, everyone had differnt poses, Inuyasha dressed in six different style of year clothing, along with everyone else. Only two picture of the mystries guy was in that whole albulm and both times he had smiled, but anger shot through his eyes. "Who are you? What are you? Where did you go?" A knock came to the door, she didn't bother to hide the albulm. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.


	8. Chapter 8 The truth please?

Chapter 8 The Truth PLease?

Kagome answer her bedroom door, it was Inuyasha. "I want to talk to you."

He smiled and walked in, "Oh, what now?" he said sitting on his bed, he looked down to notice something and his face went white. Did he just notice the album there? He picked it up, "Where you get this?"

Kagome refused to answer him, he lied to her. "You lived here before, Inuyasha. Before I was born." She started. "Science proves everything! Everything!" She screamed that last word in force tone. "But you can't be proven to anything." She paused, she didn't know if she was afraid or angry at him for what he was.

"So, you know my secret?" he crossed his arms, he seemed smugged.

"Not just yours Inuyasha, everyone." she wanted to run.

"So, Twilight the real thing Kagome?"

"No, this is worse then Twilight. Twilight you can tell a vampire, werewolves, but you and them. No, this is much worse then that." She walked over and grabbed the album from his hand and flip the the guy picture, "Who the hell is this?" and shoved it in his chest. "i can't find him no where."

He sigh, "Onigumo, he and Kikyou were once mates. We found him, Kikyou changed him cause she thought he loved her." he said.

"Why did he leave?" He became silence. "WHY DID HE LEAVE?"

"Kikyou fell in love with me, we became something for few months. He knew he left, he later came back and they try again." he said. "They failed, me and Kikyou don't think that way no more. We keep our distance, if you haven't notice."

"Why did you change?"

"I was dieing, Diachi didn't want to see his kids brother die. He asked Haru to change me, for he himself wasn't fully mature to the job."

"What are you Inuyasha, What is your name?"

"You can figure that out yourself, i am a little more tougher then that. I am not well known as my brother back in those days." He got up "I am not Like Edward Cullen, who tells talks so sweetly." and left. Kagome left alone now with more questions.

She knew now for sure he wasn't human, not anymore anyways. She should leave, she got up and started packing a small bag, when another knock on the door came and she jumped. Her heart pounded. "Who is it?"

Not waiting the person walked in and saw the bag, "Going somewhere Kagome?"

"Entie, I'm leaving. I know, that you arn't human, and everyone else."

"We are not bad Kagome, we are just different." He shrug his shoulders.

"Wait I thought you left, where the others?" She said grabbing her bag ready to head to the door.

"I told them I needed leave, that I have important matter to deal with and i became right as always." he sounded like he knew everything.

"Always?" Now she confused.

"With what we are, we have little differences between us, before i became who I am now. I was sorta a fortune teller." He smiled big, "If that told you anything, when I became what we are, that sense strength." He walked over and grabbed her bag, "Don't leave Kagome," He reach down and kissed her, not the cheeks but on the lips.

Kagome was surprised, but he heard a growl and didn't seem like it came from Entei. Kagome swore that Entei smiled during a kiss and back away thats when Entei was on the ground and Kagome surprise to see Inuyasha on top of him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He growled down at Inuyasha.

"Doing something you said you would of done a long time ago." He laughed like it was a joke. "Different is, I do have the balls." He then threw him off him and he was gone in less then a blink of an eye. Inuyaha looked hurt, like he been betrayed.

"Its not your fault, your Ora is beautiful." He turn and left like Entie did.

"Oh great," She looked down at the floor, "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FIX MY FLOOR IF I AM GOING TO STAY HERE!" A huge dip was now in her floor by her bed.

__________________

The kiss spread through out school, Entie and Kagome were to be couples. Everyone seem to whisper it, and she became angry. Sango sat next to her, "Is it true Kagome?"

"Yes, He kissed ME," she said angry.

"How was it?" she seem giddy, "You never kissed a boy," she whispered to Kagome in secret.

"I know, It wasn't that big of a deal Sango," She said, soon class started and she kept quiet most of the hour.

_______________________

Walking home she felt lost, and hurt in a lot of ways. Emotions flew, she hated it. Confusing, angry frustration, it was normal she knew it and she wished she could control it all better then before. Sango always said she know when she was in love and she knew for a fact she didn't love Entei, but what about her feeling for Inuyasha? She felt so sad for him when she saw his face. What was the point of Entei to kiss her like that. A joke?

Stopped when she was in front of her new home, for once she notice how different her life had changed. About a little over a month ago, she nearly had her own home. She had privacy, and now she ate with a family. Finally taking a deep breath she walked in the front room, to her surprise she saw everyone sitting on the couch. Only one that looked annoyed was Inuyasha.

"Everything OK?" She asked.

"You walk in on a house full of creatures and you asked if everything OK?" Kaugra asked, she laughed, "You act like you never found out."

Kagome looked at them in the face, "So, who to believe me? I except you, and hope you don't sacrifice me." she went to turn to leave.

"Kagome," she turn to see Shippo, "Arn't you curious on who we are?"

Kagome looked at him and everyone. Yes she was, but could she believe them to tell her the truth about themselves? She wanted to know on her own, get some facts before confronting them again. Inuyasha acted like she didn't want no one to know who he was, like he wanted to hide behind him. He himself wasn't well known as his own brother? "No, I know you guys now. Not back in those days when you were just human." she looked down, "I am going upstairs to get my skateboard, anyone wanna join?" All the guys raised their hands except Inuyasha, he seemed jealous. The girls looked at each other, but Rin was up for it, she ran upstairs quickly to get her skateboard.

Up in the room, Kagome was looking for one of her skateboards, Rin sat on her bed swinging her legs back and forth. "Ya know Kag, its so nice to have you right? Life here seemed so dull."

Kagome found a skateboard but it wasn't the one she was looking for. "Rin, I am sure your life been full of changes that you loved at some point." She didn't know what else to say. Her life also had been boring.

"No, it hasn't been that exciting I been so afraid." She answered honestly.

Kagome attention wasn't on finding her board no more, it was on Rin. "What there to be afraid of?"

"When I was turned Haru turned me. He found me dieing by a munch of wolves." She lifted her sleeve up to show a scaring mark all the way around her arm. "They ripped my arm off," she lifted her pants to show around the ankle the same "My foot, " Then to the left leg all the way to her thighs, "And this leg was gone. I was slowly dieing and he said he couldn't watch me die, he couldn't stand the thought of my image to flow like that in his mind and he turn me."

"He saved you to?"

"Yes, and I enjoy my life, but when I dream, that comes back to me. I hate it. "

Kagome had to asked the question she been dieing to asked at least, "Is it hard, hard to live like that? To change your name, your styles through out the years of being alive?"

Rin giggled, "Yes, at first. Change hair, change clothes change name." She said, "Soon it became a game, except for Kikyou that is."

"Dang skateboard," Kagome turn around and grabbed her old one. "Not the one I wanted but"

"You try under the bed?" She pointed under her feet, "I notice the important stuff goes there, only very few people do that." she said.

Kagome gave her a look, got on her hands and knees and looked, what she pulled out was the skateboard she been looking for. "How you know?"

"I'm Common since, I think everything through, not just to myself, I study people and turn into their lives." She said.

"So your saying, you can watch me for a peirod of time, learn my social secerity number, my school number, wipe me clear and turn into me just like that" she said snapping her finger.

"Yes, Oh but I don't kill if that what you are wondering. After someone dies I become them." she said with a smile.

Kagome didn't know if she be ok with that kind of life she had, but "Lets go skateboarding!" she didn't want to ruin what she had at this very moment. She raced Rin down stairs, not to her surprise she done beat her. They waved by to Sesshomaru and Kaugra, then into the front room to Inuyasha.

Kagome learned that she could be great friends with everyone in the house. She for once in a long time missed having a family. A mom and Dad, and her little brother. Here she had those things, and more.


	9. Chapter 9 It can't be true

Chapter 9 It Can't be true!?

Kagome wasn't much to googling on the internet like most teenager her age, she found it at times unreliable like men. She read books and compare notes that way to the internet. Her main goal was to find Diachi brother. If Diachi had one at all. They didn't talk much of Inuyasha's past, everyone else became open with powers and their human life as well.

Shippo became ill, found in his mother arms (she already died a long time ago) and Haru and Diachi found him coughing up clots of blood, he was much younger then Rin at the time and they wanted him to be part of the family. The baby of the family as they put it.

Keada, was Kikyou younger sister, and only family, she just changed her when she showed a little sign of sickness. Keada and Kikyou were not the close of sisters would of thought by just looking at them. Kikyou kept mostly to herself, while Keada wanted some wisdom and try to learn by talkin to people.

Kagome let them know she knew about Kikyou death if anything, and why Haru changed her. She remembered Kaugra eyes became watery at the thought of losing a child at such a young age. Kagome felt for the women who watch nearly all the children near death in her arms and to decide to change them or let them die in the agony of slow dieing death. Kikyou didn't say much more about her life, which also made Kagome question what she wanted to know.

Entie Life wasn't much of a picnic either, he was bought as nearly a servant boy for a small lord. He had the gift to see some of the future. But when he couldn't predect the on coming invasion that would end the Lord time he was beatin so badly that every bone in his body were either broken, shattered or brusided. His skin had welts left on it, and blood poured so freely that Sesshomaru said even with the turning, he feared that might not even saves his soul.

Kagome remembered watching Kouga, he wouldn't speak. He kept quiet, near in tears. Something must of horriable happen to him to make him keep quiet about is life. She didn't want to push it if it was so hard for him to speak about it. Inuyasha didn't show up at all about the family.

________________________

Rain, Thunder, happy day for Kagome! The rain made her feel she had lots of engry to burn. She grabbed some old clothes to run outside, but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, we have to talk." He sat at the dinning table with papers. "Please sit down," he looked closer and notice she look like she was ready to go somewhere. "Sango coming over?"

Kagome looked down, "Oh no, I like the rain. Kinda kid thing to do, I like being in it just a bit." She came into the dinning room and sat at the table, "So Waz up?"

"Social Workers want to come and see you." he sigh, "They heard we are not treating you proper because you are new in our family."

Confused, what she felt at this time. Who could of said that? She became family soon she came to this house. Sesshomaru treated her like a daughter in no time. More then what her father did for her all her life. "I don't know what to say, what am I suppose to do?"

"Tell them what you want Kagome, to stay or go. Its your choice, we won't hold you here, even if you know all our secrets." Sesshomaru said.

"BUT SHE CAN'T GO!" They turn their attention to notice Rin and Shippo had been standing at the door.

"You like us right? You won't leave will you?" Shippo begged with his eyes wide and tears ready to fall.

"i thought we became like sisters kagome. If I annoy you be coming to your room I am so sorry, please stay?" Rin said at once.

These two are more then 100 years old and they act like children of ten. She wanted to laugh, they were so cute, if only she had a camera to take their picture. "I won't leave you guys. I want this straighten out."

"I want he to leave." they turn to see Inuyasha. "She doesn't belong here with us Sesshomaru! She human, she going to get herself killed as is just knowing about us." He shoved passed the two. "She turn everyone upside down to nothing. We are dangerous as is living in this old house. A house you refuse to leave behind!" Did Inuyasha sound frighten?

"Enough Inuyasha, go find something to do, this is her choice and hers alone." Seshomaru said at once. "Kagome, you can be excused. I hope what you choose makes you happy." He turn his head down and started to go through paper work at once.

Kagome left, and Inuyasha following behind. The two ran off to tell everyone that Kagome decided to stay. "Why would you want to stay with creatures?"

"Why do you have a problem?"

"What the hell do you want from us?"

Kagome then became angry, what was his problem. Since the stupid kiss this is what he been like. "Listen Inuyasha, or whatever your real name is. I am staying, get over that stupid kiss. If it makes you feel any better, Entie is the first guy to ever kiss me." she said and turn to leave, but Inuyasha spend her around so quickly she felt the room spinned her off her feet.

"Your jokeing?"

"No I am not Inuyasha, now let me. . . . "

He did it, he kissed her right then. He then shoved her, "If I were you I leave when you can!" He turn around and left. Kagome now had that inspration to find out about him. He says leave, while something seem to show that he needed her to stay just like the rest of the family. She went to run after him, but he was gone. Instead of going out and play as she planned, she now going to the libary for some research.

_____________________________________

Going up to the desk she saw it was Sango mom, "Hey deary, Sango worried about you!"

"Oh, Mr Nelluk keeps me busy, ready for collage"

"Thats so nice of him, so everything ok?"

"Oh yea, he just wants me be more prepared for the world." she stopped for a few, "I was wondering is there anymore books at all on Kikyou of 1801?"

"Why yes, a history buff I forgot for you were," She walked around the desk and down a lot of isles. She stopped at some old looking books. "Here, Kikyou and Keada, deaths 1801 and 1803. So sad." She took out a really small book and open the book, "Yes, this is the correct book, thats funny, you two look a lot a like." She pointed to the girl, which was Kikyou. She showed no smile, or emotion. Something seem a bit odd in this picture.

"May I check this out, or is it historical?"

"Oh, well, I think I can trust you. You always bring things back in proper condition." She said and turn and left.

____________________________________________________________

She tripled wrapped the book to make sure it wouldn't get wet, that doesn't included it was now in her backpack. What was so different between Kikyou in the picture and Kikyou now? When she got home Kikyou and her ran into each other. "Oh I'm sorry Kikyou."

"Your wet, you better go get dry off, we missed you at lunch." She turn and left. She cared, but she didn't want show it. Her life had to be bad if she ended up like this.

Walking up stairs she felt like she wanted the run the way they do. She finally reached the room she open it and closed it, locking. She hurried to dress in warm clothing. She didn't notice the rain was so cold on her skin until she shiver in the house. She quickly dried her self off and continued to work to get ready to read the book she borrowed.

Kagome turn to the page of the picture of Kikyou and notice something right off the bat, she grabbed her maginfier and saw it up close, No?! She heard a knock at the door, she hurried off the bed and open the door and there she stood, she didn't look angry, or frustrated, she looked sad, and sorry.

"Forgive me?" she asked, tears ready to poor down. She wrapped her arms around Kagome in a tight hug. "It was hard back in them days Kagome." She squeeze tighter, "My death wasn't cause of an illness, it was cause of the child I had." She let go of Kagome, "You are my great-great grand-daughter, and you are a image of me." Tears spilled freely, "I carried a cold heart cause i had to give up my only child. Trust me Kagome, i would of raised him beautfully."

"A boy," Kagome felt tears come from her eyes. Kikyou was asking for forgivness from her. Something that she herself couldn't help. She had no living family that she knew of until now.

"I named him Isamu," she try to talk, she never talked about it for a long time. Only Haru and Diachi knew of the baby.

"Forgiveness is easy kikyou, you had no control over what had happen to you, or this baby." Kagome said. If Kikyou was her great great grandmother, that make Keada her great great Aunt. She didn't have one living relative she had two! " I am not alone, I have two living raletives now!" She hugged Kikyou.

____________________________________

Dinner Kagome sat between Kikyou and Keada, she had so many questions of their family tree. Everyone became annoyed that her attention was to Keada and Kikyou, everyone but Sesshomaru and Kaugra. They felt that the three deserve sometime together to catch up with family.

_______________

R&R

Nikki-Hanyou

Notes: Ok some one maybe wondering why I did the Kikyou bit, because I am sorta tired of the whole Kikyou is this and Kikyou is that bitchy type. At the beginning of the show or of her life she was a nice person, well once upon a time she too was a nice person before she turn into what she is now. But how do I trigger her being cold and alone person even though she has her sister with her. WHY not a child? Kikyou and kagome look a lot a like we know that. So in the show Kagome a recarnation. I try to put some of these things into play

I hope you guys don't turn away from my story on that part that now Kikyou a happy person and asking for forgivness.


	10. Chapter 10 happy birthday

Chapter 10 Happy Birthday

________________________

Waking up she once upon dread getting out of her bed, now she went down to see her great great grandmother and aunt. She hurried to dress, to run down stairs hoping to see everyone, but they were gone. She felt left out, she walked over and saw a note on the table. The felt of dread came about when her father left her a note and now she would never see him again.

Kagome,

Where we are going, it be to dangerous for you. We hope that you will have a nice day.

Your loving family; Sesshomaru, Kaugra, Kikyou, Keada,

Kouga, Rin, Shippo, Entie, and Inuyasha

A nice day? Today was her birthday. She once again was going to be alone for her birthday. "Come on Kagome, you are use to it." She said to herself. She walked to the fridge and found no soda, "Damn you Inuyasha!" Only Inuyasha would take the last soda before he left. When she shut the door, she saw a small peice of paper, she took it from behind the magnit and notice it was folded. "How strange." She open it and to see it from Shippo.

Kagome,

KNowing Inuyasha he took the last stupid soda, not to worry I put lots in the bottom area where he dosn't look. You should find enought to last you all day if not more. I knew you be curious about this paper!

-Shippo

She laughed, oh how Shippo took care of her and her soda needs. Sticking the paper in her pocket she open the fridge and open the bottom and she was so surprised to see the soda. "Thank you Shippo," She pop one open and drank it down quickly. She heard the door bell and ran to get it, last person she thought she would see happen to be on the door step.

"Miroku?" She open the door, "Come in, where Sango?" Kagome was concern, When she saw Miroku she always seen Sango.

"Kagome," he started out.

"PLease sit Miroku, whats wrong?" She was ok with Miroku. Miroku She knew couple years after Sango, when those two started flirting. No one saw those to hooking up, no one but Kagome. When he saw down, she was ready to, until Miroku snatch her and kissed her neck. Now Kagome started to freak out. "Let go Miroku!"

"Come on Kagome." Miroku then tried to put his lips on Kagomes. "Sango broke it off with me, cause i told her I loved you."

"I said no Miroku!" She try shoving at Miroku, soon she became free she took her elbow and knock it into his jaws and ran off. What the hell is his problem? She said running, but it seem like everything was in her way, she bumped, trips and ran into everything, she did it so much that Miroku finally caught up to her.

He wrapped his arm around her, "Come on Kagome," She was struggling, but something didn't feel right in her stomach, was he going to rape her? He seemed little more stronger, _'Thats right, when men want something they get the extra strength, that boost.'_ She felt tears of fear coming. _'Inuyasha.. . . . . HELP ME'_ She scream in her own head. Last thing she wanted to do, she head butted him and he fell. When she turn to run again, she felt someone grabbing her shirt and it started to rip. "I know you want me Kagome, its your birthday, happy 17th birthday my Kagome."

She didn't have a choice, She backed up, turn around and slipped out of the shirt. She turn to run again, but he snatch her. "Leave me alone!" She said shoving at him. "Who are you!? Your not Miroku!" she said noticing the eyes had changed.

"Let go of her." Her ears, could they be playing tricks on her? When she turn she saw Inuyasha and his eyes were that of blood red lust for blood.

Kagome was pushed then into something sharp, she felt the small prick, turning around she saw what had to be a illusion. "Inuyasha, you spoiled the fun, how rude of you. Miroku arm just grew long grabbing the ceiling fan,

"No, whats rude is that you invade my house, and the family members!" He came closer

"Till next time." he was gone.

Kagome felt something wet, and it smelled in her nose. "Inuyasha, i feel a bit dizzy," her stomach didn't feel to good, she moved her hand to it to find something wet. She looked down and notice something, "Inuyasha," before she fell he caught her, "am i going to die?" His eyes changed colores again, they were gold.

His features seem confused, "No kagome, your going to the hospital," he said lightly

"You have such beautiful eyes Inuyasha, I wish they stay that color forever." she didn't remember anything after that. Not even his last words to her.

__________________________________

Water, was everywhere, where was she? She felt so relx until she felt something like a shock. It hurt for a bit, then the cool water took her away. It was either dark or her eyes were shut, either way she felt she couldn't move her eyes lids. She felt like she was on a water bed, sound asleep, no one could bother her. "KAGOME," Sounded like multi of children voice screamed her name _'no, let me sleep a little longer,'_ "KAGOME" another one yelled this sounded female, older perhaps. _'Its ok guys, i am just a little tired, go on to what your doing.' _"KAGOME, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP," This sounded like older male voice, who could it be? "Kagome, wake up, I'm sorry i didn't get there in time." She recoginized that voice, _'Inuyasha, its my fault. I should of left when you warn me to leave'_ Something was hurting her, something shocking, she try not to scream, she wanted to say 'Leave me alone, I am at peace.' but the words refuse to leave her lips.

________________

Fluttering her eye lids, a dream? No a nightmare, she didn't want to feel that shock anymore. She started to get up, but the pain was there. When she looked around she notice she wasn't in her room. "Great the hospital." She lay her head down. She looked to her side to see if there was a clock or a calender, but she saw Inuyasha. He looked asleep.

"He refused to leave your side," she turn to see her grandmother. She brought over some over and gave it to Kagome. "He feels it his fault."

"How? How did he know that this would happen?"

"Entie"

"Who was it?" KAgome drank down the water like it would be her very last wish.

"We don't know, but who ever it was, they find you a threat." Kikyou said in a tighting voice of worry. "Your only human Kagome," she change the subject by throwing something at Inuyasha, and she didn't even use her hands.

Inuyasha fell to the ground in surprise, when he stood up he hurried to Kagome side. He looked hurt. "Kagome," he touched her forhead, neither of them notice Kikyou had left to tell the others how she was doing.

"Inuyasha, its not your fault, you keep saving me." She knew now, "I'm leaving. I have to leave." tears stung.

"Stay, i didn't mean it."

"No, I hate you, I hate all of you. This is the worse birthday ever!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R

Nikki-Hanyou

I had two choices to this story, Either end it or continue it with more chapters. Well I choose to continue. Or you can take it as the end and not read it no more, lol either what satify your blood thirst hunger on this story.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise Visit

Chapter 11 Surprise Visit

She slowly closed her eyes, she felt not only the sand in her toes, but the salt water around her ankels. She was away from it all. _'No one will hurt no more_, she said opening her eyes half ways tears ready to poor, _no more harm, no more worries. They should be free of worry.' _ If this was true she should be happy, but she felt alone again.

Finding out about Kouga was hard, Kagome cried when she read about him. Kiyoshi, meant pure. An Pure is what he was, he loved a women, his wife. They had five beautiful children, to top it off he had a title, of a lord. He was a fair man, when he ruled some of his lands. When some strangers came, they try to steal some of the crops from his people and he try to save his own people.

But the bandits thought to teach him and his family a lesson, here the kicker of his life. All the great things he done he just turn 17 before his own death. The bandits raped his daughter infront of him, killed his sons and dismember his wife body, then killed him afterwards.

_Inuyasha fell to the ground in surprise, when he stood up he hurried to Kagome side. He looked hurt. "Kagome," he touched her forhead, neither of them notice Kikyou had left to tell the others how she was doing. _

_"Inuyasha, its not your fault, you keep saving me." She knew now, "I'm leaving. I have to leave." tears stung._

_"Stay, i didn't mean it."_

_"No, I hate you, I hate all of you. This is the worse birthday ever!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha._

She remember his face, he looked hurt, betrayed. She did indeed found out who he was. He was Atsuko, meaning warm, kind child. But he was nothing like his name. He was picked on cause his father came from another country and his mother was Lady in Edo period. His father and mother died leaving Atsuko in Diachi hands. Atsuko had angry issues with his brother, who was a famous doctor as she already knew.

Atsuko never fell in love, he went in the woods a lot by himself in the morning then came out. They called him a loner since he never talked to anyone in the village. Work when he didn't go into the woods, a strong young man. He was soon hanged for killing a man on the street. He was walking down the street, and the man he killed had raped a women and her daughter. So Atsuko killed him and went into the woods, and killed over three dozens of animals.

Thats all she knew, she didn't know when he changed or how Sesshomaru changed him after he was hanged. She will never have the chance for she lived halfway around the world. After she got out of the hospital she moved in with Sango's family for a few years. She had more then enough saved to move, get a new home, a good job writing short stories. No one from Japan ever wrote or try to contact her, thats what she wanted.

"Kagome," she turn around, it was her boyfriend. He was american, he was ok compare to the Nelluks men, but handsome alone with out them, "don't you think its time to come in?"

"Yes," the sun was just setting. When she turn to leave with him she started to think of her life before she came here. She remember Twilight, how a simple girl got caught up in the weirdness in her life, and like an idiot she stuck with it. Kagome thought of herself smart, she left when it started to look bad for everyone else.

She wasn't inlove with Will, not like the feeling she was starting to have for Atsuko, or Inuyasha is now what he called himself. She remembered his good bye to her

_"Kagome, can't you stay?" Sesshomaru asked. She didn't want to, but it was for the best._

_"No I, I think you guys are freaks. I won't say nothing to no one if that what your worried about." She try to hide her emotions. She didn't mean it, she just wanted them to hate her for what she was, human._

_"Kagome," Kaugra spoke softly, "we didn't mean for that monster to attack you. We swear if we knew ahead of time we would of stay behind or taken you with us." _

_"Mrs. Nelluk its not your fault." It was only her own, she should of left as soon as Inuyasha told her to. She grabbed her bags and turn to leave, it was only a short walk. When she started walking she felt someone arms wrapped around her. "Leave me alone Inuyasha," she said tears ready to form, "I hate you. Can't you see that?" _

_"Kagome," He spend her around and gave her a very hot lava passionate kiss on the lips. Her heart leap, more the reason to leave. "Stay Kagome you don't want to leave. Your eyes want to stay." He said looking down in them, and she looking into his._

_"No," she broke free, she had more will then Sango did when Miroku did that to her. "I see you at school."_

She did finish school, with Inuyasha as her partner walking down the isle. Inuyasha did what he could to be close to her Kagome knew that. He wanted to change her mind and she about did, but she knew she couldn't. After all she was Kagome, and what she did, she did for a real reason.

______________________________________

She worked on her green card for so long that Will asked her to marry him. The thought of it made her skin crawl. Marriage was not for her, it was long way off. She thought of children, then the thought of Kikyou and Keada didn't have a chance to raise a child. So that part had been final that one day she to would have a child, but she would raise him or her happily. One day.

"Kagome, why don't you come to bed, it is a bit late. I know your Japanese and you guys love to work, but get some rest will ya?"

That was the down fall of the relationship between her and him, everything she did cause she was japanese, not human. Now she was just sick of it, "Go to bed Will and leave me alone, I am working." They didn't even share the same bed, and she knew of him and another girl. She wasn't stupid, the look on his face when he came home and everything told him of another women in his life. She would never allow him to kiss her or touch her in anyway that wasn't right.

He sigh in frustration, and she knew it. "You know what I am leaving, I can't that shit anymore from you." he turn and grabbed something and the door slam.

"Yea leave, this is my house anyways." she sighed. Now she didn't feel like working. She started to walk up stairs when she heard a pounding noise on her door. "Will go away. Its over." She said, but he didn't quit, "William go away!" She scream and it continued, her heart thumped, "William if you don't leave I will call the police!" It continued. She grabbed a dagger that she brought from Japan and creep to the door and open it.

"Long time Kagome."

"Atsuko," she whispered, "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she said holding the dagger to his throat without relizing it. She hurried to put it up and walked off leaving the door open for him to come in

"He here Kagome, that monster here." he said.

"I don't care Inuyasha, you and them are not my life no more. Go away, go home." she said

"Entie sees you in its arms taking your soul, don't you care about anyone but yourself?" Inuyasha said walking to her.

"Little as possiable Inuyasha, go away." She turn and went upstairs, she heard her front door shut. "I hate you Inuyasha." she said in a whisper to herself. Alone once again, who cared if that thing was around here? SHe didn't, she didn't want nothing to do with that side of life. SHe was normal still even thought she didn't feel like it at times.

Lifting the shirt to show her belly she felt the large ugly scar there. The Doctors said that they could repair her, but she refused to be at that. She wanted to stay the way she was, nothing changed." The pain at times were there at times when she didn't want or need it, that was no brainer. "I am free from all that." she said and went to sleep.

________________________________

She didn't like America as much as she wanted to, life here was so simple yet complicated all at once. Everyone said she was talented on her writing skills, but on a skateboard she rock it on Mtv. Guitar skills were fantastic, she was always on tv about something. She was ok with that, it was easy to get use to everyone fake personlities. She changed her hair a bit, it wasn't just pitch black, she added blue and pink tips in the front, while in the back were that of red and ornage like fire. She didn't do make up, life was fake as is.

"Tell us Kagome, what it like to come to America and be famous?" Mtv asked her.

She fake smiled it, "It is fun, after all who knew i could jam up Mtv with skateboarding and guitaring?"

"You talk to your friends from Japan?"

"No, we drifted apart a bit. I stay busy here getting things straighten with life."

The questions kept coming and she answer them truthfully, even if they were harsh out they digged out some of her background of her old family Nelluk.

"Was it hard to live with them?" she was asked.

"No, it was nice, I wasn't the only kid adopted by them."

"Really? Tell us about that family?"

Kagome looked around, she now wanted to be saved by a tornado. One thing she try to forget and it had to be brought up.

"Everyone was great. There was four boys and three girls, all of us in the same age group. Mr and Mrs Nelluk made sure we always had some kind of family activity. We thought it was childish for them to make us do that, but I see now how important it was to be together. To be in a family." she reply, hoping that was it, but it wasn't.

"You know how they became orphens?"

She twitched, yea she knew, the darkest secret, she wanted to combine everything in one, truth and lies. "Their parents died like mine did. We were never abanded. We did share that bond, and I really never had a family in the first place until they took me in." she said.

"Oh, what happen?"

"Me and my family were just not a family." she said wanting to leave that alone now. She looked at her watch, "I am going to have to go. I have a story to write and I am sure I am boring you all to death." she stood up and shook hands and left. She wasn't trying to being emo, she was being real with people.

_________________________________________________________

2 years later

"You Kagome?" a young man asked.

"Yes, what you need." two long years have been good to her. Only 22 years old and she was a hit.

"A letter came for you, it says in English Kagome, rest is jibberish to me, sorry." he handed it to her and left.

"Sango!"

Dearest Kagome,

I am happy to tell you me and Miroku will be getting married. We hope you can take the time out of your schedual to come and join us. We miss you lots here in Japan, I will never understand why you left us the way you did with such little words or a reason to leave. The Nelluk been quiet helpful with our wedding plannings, we are hoping to see you here with us in our happy most greatest moment of our lives. It be an honor to have the Star Kagome with us, or better the old Kagome who was once my greatest friend.

-Sango

She shook her head, then sigh "I can't go back," she said. She turn to restart her paper, she kept looking at the letter that was on her desk. It had been over two years since she left Japan. Grabbing the letter she tore it up and through it away. "Sorry Sango, you should know me better then that."

______________________________

"Home," it was three or so in the morning, she was ready to go to bed. She found her keys and started to open the door. It was dark and she of known she would of been out late working, turning on the frontporch light would of been a good idea. She finally got the key in and unlock it then turn on the lamp to just shut the door. Throwing everything on the couch always seem like something she couldn't grow up out of. She laughed at herself, "Oh Kagome you don't change a bit," she said looking at the stuff piled on the couch.

She walked into the kitchen and before she turn on the light she could of sworn she saw some eyes looking back at her and fangs glisting. They weren't there when she turn on the lights. "You need a vacation," she told herself and started walking to the fridge to get some soda. She laughed at herself remembering Shippo little note.

She froze, that feeling in her stomach again. It wasn't the scar either, it was 'that' feeling. When she went to turn around she saw a man in her kitchen. "Hello, Kagome so long since you ran away from me." when he smiled fangs show, eyes were that of purple, but they scream out blood lust.

Taking out the dagger she kept with her she pointed it to him, "leave my house at once," she demanded

He walked to her, "Kagome, don't you see, your not normal." he said. "You quit being normal when you lived with those demons." he said with a smile. He soon vanished and her heart raced when she felt arms wrapped themselves around her and he was there by her ear. "No matter where you run Kagome, I will find you." and he moved his hands down to her stomach and under her shirt. He kept his hand there on her belly. "We soon will have a child together," and then he was gone. She fell onto the ground and broke for once in her life. She broke down crying and feeling unsafe with her body. She looked at the dagger in her hands, she should of used it. Why though?

He had to be like Nelluk's with some kind of special power. She never moved from her spot, she cried herself tired on the floor of the kitchen. She remembered Inuyasha words,_ "He here Kagome, that monster here." _Inuyasha had no clue how right he was and how close that monster was to her.

___________________________________

R&R

Nikki-Hanyou

This one long because I won't be on for a few days, maybe. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 The Secrets Revealed

Chapter 12 The Secret Revealed

"Just forget that happen Kagome" she told herself. She walked down the street when she notice something, four people were behind her. Then they were gone. She laughed at herself. Walking into a building she notice that everyone noticed who she was right off the bat. Pictures, autographs and people asking her questions. She became annoyed when one of her workers came and got her out of that mess.

"I'm sorry Kagome, we didn't think people knew of you coming to us." Said the producer. She thought of staring in a movie something more challenging. She never good at pretending so she thought she give it a try. She felt her stomach hurt, she shouldn't of drank that bad coffee after all. Knowing her she needed that caffine rush.

"Its quiet fine sir, I am not angry." She turn her attention to the subject. "I got a letter about a movie?" She said looking around the office. It was plain, but he was a big shot at making different movies and recognizing the name she couldn't beleived he choisen her for the part.

She took a few days to think about taking a part in a movie, after all she thought herself already in a good spot in life. Guess if she added a few roles on acting then she thought maybe she be known as the girl that could do everything.

"Yes, you being a more famous then anyone at this point, I thought it be great if you try for the leading part in our movie," He wait to see if she had anything more to say, he continued, "Its about a girl who lost her way in the world. And she only wants to find the right path.. .. " He continued on. Sounded like her, she would be perfect for the role. Once she left the Nelluk's house she felt she lost herself.

That feeling never went away, not once. When Inuyasha came to visit, she felt at home just a tiny bit, but she was angry that he would come and find her even when she told him not to. She came here to get away from everyone, she had wanted to be alone again. She got her wish in one way, what she didn't exspect was to have almost everyone be her fan. No one really talk to her as a friend though. That was the lonely part of her life, the one that she wanted so much. Now she felt a arm or leg went missing.

"Kagome,"

She snapped right back, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't sleep so well last night." She said. Thats when he grinned, a grin she couldn't forget, 'his' grin. "I think I am going to go, I will take that part, send it by mail will you thanks." she hurried to the door, but the guy was already there. "What are you?" She backed away, her hands felt sweaty.

He chuckled so dark, "Oh Kagome you take the fun out of everything." Ok now she beleive it was her gut telling her to run her ass off at the beginning. "I am a shapeshifter, if this body doesn't get you going how about this, " he morft then, "Kagome don't go," He looked and sounded like Inuyasha.

He could be anybody, she felt her heart sink, she ran to the desk and he followed behind her going on the other side, making sure she couldn't run. She looked back and forth, no where to run. She could jump out the 15 story window, then she be dead. Without a second thought she shoved that desk and pin him to the wall and she ran fast as she could and shut the door. Locked it and whoever came by she wouldn't anyone in.

____________________

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the preacher spoke and step back to allow the couple to kiss. They held that one single kiss like it was ment to last forever. When they pulled apart they turn around and waved and walked down the isle to the reception area. Everyone talked and seem to have a great time.

Sango became sad, she looked around and she wasn't there. "Kagome, were you that busy?" she felt a tear come.

Miroku kissed her cheek and wiped her tear away, "I'm sure she try to make it Sango, you are her best friend." he said. He looked away to see if he missed her in the crowed.

"Ladies and gentalmen, we are sorry to say the DJ couldn't make it. He cancelled, so we got, "He looked down at some cards, "Anty-pep clubz" He stepped away. Sango and Miroku hearts quicken, when the band came up, hoping for Kagome. There hearts fell, no Kagome. The band started, music and lyrics filled the air of love and passion. As they were ready to call it a day.

The Nelluks were there, having a good time with them, they figured it be good to have Kagome family there with them after everything had happen, they infact paid for the wedding. Rin and keada went all out with the decrations while Kikyou bought the food, Kaugra made it and The guys hammer and saw everything together.

"Thank you Mr Nelluk,"Sango said to Sesshomaru. "This came out so wonderful, its a shame that Kagome is so busy with fame and fortune that she couldn't be here to see it." Sango smiled

"Sango, I am sure if she wasn't so busy she would be here to visit here with you. You two had been best friends since you two were little right?"

"Yes, of course."

Miroku came up and thanked the girls for putting everything so beautifully, "We couldn't afford such a wedding thank you Mr and Mrs Nelluk. Thank you for taking a time out of your guys busy scheduals."

"Sesshomaru and I don't get to do these things very much Miroku, we were more then happy to take what you gave us in your imagination and we create it. Keada has a nack for that." She spoke sweetly. "Who knew my top A students would marry together? I exspect students from you two." she laugh and turn to leave.

"Ladies, Gentalmen, please clear the floor. The husband and wife must dance to this song." Everyone clear quickly. Miroku and Sango looked up, "You think I would really miss your wedding?" She said. Winking and smiling giving her peace sign, "Excuse the way i am dress please."

She started her guitar up, and went for the microphone.

_I guess it is hard to say_

_The words when we look into each other eyes_

_Who knew the future would end this way_

As she sang she looked in the crowed and saw the Nelluks. She saw Inuyasha, and his emotion of happiness. All the Nelluks were clapping and smiling.

_Me in your arms so nicely fitted_

_the sun sets to twilight such a beautiful mess_

_Is this the feeling I want to feel_

_Tell me this is the feeling I want to feel_

She watched as Sango and Miroku danced, both smiling and waving at her while she sang on stage in her baggy clothes. Seem like old times.

_When i thought this life couldn't get any better_

_Getting on your knees, boy please say this isn't a dream_

_Me in your arms so nicely fitted _

_sun set to twiligt such a beautiful mess_

_This has to be the feeling I want to feel_

_Tell me this is the feeling I want to feel _

The song soon ended and everyone clapped. She jumped off the stage and ran to Sango to give her a hug. She has changed, her best friend Sango. A Cheerleader, club member, straight A student, get along with everyone, preppy Sango. "Sango, I would of been here sooner if it wasn't for the plane ride, and I had to finish the song for your wedding.

Sango punched Kagome in the arm,"You never reply. So i didn't make enough food, or anything for you." she joked.

"Sango and Miroku, married? You two a couple such a long time." Kagome said.

"A long time Kagome, what made you come back?" A voice behind her ask.

"Inuyasha, I came for the wedding. I am not going to stay long, I am going back to America." She said unhappy to see him.

"Aw Kagome, we miss you in our family." Sesshomaru came over and hugged her. "My you haven't changed at all. Beauty you still hold on to." He let her go and look down at her. "A star, what cause such a mark on you?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and his wife Kaugra eyes. "You guys, I felt cofedent enough to be what I wanted other some Computer women behind the desk." She said. Kouga along with his brothers and sisters came over. Sango and Miroku made there exit. Thinking it would be good to give them sometime to catch up. They haven't had a clue that it wasn't a good idea for what she knew about them.

"Kiyoshi, " She called Kouga, he was not a bit surprised now she knew, "Kouga, you were such a great man when you were human." She felt the pain, in her heart. "You sacrafice for your people,"

"Kagome," Kouga spoke softly, "It happen, didn't you read what happen to them?" Kouga asked looking at Sesshomaru. She shook her head. "They all died two years later in the same way me and my family did." Somehow that made Kagome happy that revenge came around to them monster.

Inuyasha seem smugged, "I see you found Kouga and not me, told you I was hard. . . . "

"Atsuko, you only try to protect that woman." she said. Inuyasha backed away. "I feel awful about you the most."

"Not here Kagome,"he said between tight lips. She left it alone.

___________________________

Kagome didn't bother to rent a car, she was walking to find a hotel when a car pulled over and she knew who it was. "Kagome, come home with me please." it had to be Rin and beside her Keada.

Kagome didn't want to but before anything she was inside the car with them. She now felt at home. When they reached the house, it may of been dark but she could tell it was just the same as she left. She walked in and no time had changed, everything was in place. "Still beautiful, even being a famous person i could never compete to such beauty." she whispered.

"Funny how you say that Kagome," She turn around and stood Kaugra. "We thought of leaving, this house will no longer belong to us." She said. "We discuss this house and the future of it. As a gift we are giving it to you."

Stund, that what she felt. This house belong to them for such a long time, "I can't take it Kaugra. Its to big, keep it for when you come back another time. I won't live such a long time Kaugra." she said sadly. She turn and left. No more words, Rin and Keada followed behind.

"You get your room back Kagome," Keada said happy.

She would have to dust it and get new sheets. She didn't think they keep it clean after the way she left them, when they unlock the door it had puzzled her that they would lock a room up. When they open it, it was just as she had left it. Clothes on floor, computer desk and computer still there. They didn't even really bother shutting the drawers. What was weird, sheets were clean and everything was dusted.

"Why?"

Before either could answer Entie did, "Kagome you changed our lives in a way that we could never repay you. Do you really hate us?" He walked in.

"No," she admitted. "I wanted you guys to forget me. I don't belong here." She said, but she felt like she did. They loved her like they were family.

"That bastard didn't tell you?" Entie said clunching his fist.

"What?" She said.

"Your not human no more, you quit being human that day on your birthday." Entie said, Rin and Keada excused themselves and ran out.

"How that?" This had to be a joke.

"Kagome, look at your belly? You couldn't survive that. Inuyasha turn you when your heart stop beating."

She remember she felt like she was in water then something shocked her, no, "No, thats the pain i felt!" She wasn't human, thats what the guy or thing told her.Y_our not normal_. "Inuyasha turned me?"

"He maybe ignort, but he has a heart for you. Or did you not see that when I kissed you." He stepped closer, he smiled, "Watch," He lean down to kiss her, but something grabbed him and through him down the stairs.

It was Inuyasha, "Don't ever let him kiss you again," he said. Was he becoming aggrasive with males that wanted her. "No one kisses you."he showed his fangs to get to the point. Did he love her?

She at this point was angry, she punched him in the face. "You turned me and lied!"

He laughed, "I tell you no one should kiss you and you telling me your angry cause i didn't tell you, that I turned you?" He laughed even harder, they had to be joking? She didn't feel different, she felt normal. The desk, that desk had been made out of pure steel, she couldn't moved that.

"You should of let me die." she said

"well I should of let you die when you were eight to then!" Now he was in for it.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him, confused. Her brother died when she was eight.

"You were in that reck to Kagome, I just grabbed you and took you home." He whispered. "I was already in love with you Kagome, I just couldn't see you die. I wanted to change you so you couldn't die, but then what? You be stuck in that body for all enternity." He loved her? He cared for her all her life. "Your scent, it filled my nose, lungs, and i thirst for you. I am not a vampire Kagome, I am something else."

"Demon,"

"Yes, and your not human no more."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked at Kagome. If her life wasn't as crazy as it once was, it just got a whole lot crazier just now.

____________________________________

R&R

Nikki-Hanyou

So tell me what you think?


	13. Chapter 13 what now

Chapter 13 What Now

It had been three days since she found out she had stay 17. SHe never grew a day older, her body her mind her heart stay the same. Looking out the window she thought of Sango and Miroku, they would grow old and she would stay young. It wasn't far, she should grow old to. That would mean before Sango could notice she would have to disappear, fake a death, just to cover herself up. Tear trickle down, her plans just ran down the drain thanks to Inuyasha.

Hearing a knock she wiped her tears and turn around to answer the door to see Kaugra standing there. "Kagome, your aura is sad, what is wrong child?" She sounded so motherly, something she never got to feel cause her mother died in the reck.

Kagome didn't want to talk to her, "Did you know about me?"

She sat and stund, "Entie told you, he sensitive with knowlege." She looked at her up and down, "Yes, infact is was my idea for him to get you out of that reck, we filled your head making you say you were hiding cause you didn't want to go." Kaugra wrapped her arms around Kagome, "Tis hard secret to keep from you, I wanted to keep you so young. That was one of me and Sesshomaru arguments."

"Arguments?" Kagome stayed in the brace. She felt home, in the brace of a mother.

"Oh yes, Sesshomaru said let you be, allow you to grow up. I on the other hand wanted to turn you keep you so small in my arms. I never had a daughter Kagome." Then Kagome thought she heard Kaugra sob, a women who been so strong was ready to cry. "Inuyasha though, I remember his eyes on you. He never showed anyone that kind of passion. So i knew I must let you grow up. " She stood up and look down at her. "I will admit Kagome, life is not easy being us, but I will never forget when you laid in Inuyasha arms bleeding to death." Kaugra shut her eyes tight. "The pain in his eyes, the pleading at me to change you. I told him I couldn't if he wanted you so badly he have to do it." Tears stream down. "For the first time I had to tell Inuyasha No, I felt if he truly loved you as I did Sesshomaru then I must let him do it."

Kagome try to picture Inuyasha the way Kaugra said, she did remember when she thought she was just sleeping. "I died," she whispered.

"Your blood, the smell everywhere Kagome. It took all of us not to feed on it. Inuyasha and Kikyou did what they could, but as you see you have a scar. It going to be there forever, the pain also. Do not hate Inuyasha, hate told me it was like holding your eight year old body again, this time feeling more helpless. He didn't know what do to Kagome, but to make you into us." She walked off, leaving kagome to her thoughts. Now it would be her turn to have a past. And one day she to will change someone cause of fear of death for them. So for her to have children like Sesshomaru and Kaugra she must turn people. The thought of it made her skin crawl.

She walked down stairs after getting dressed, she didn't say much to anyone especially Inuyasha. She walked down to her old house and notice the door had been left open, the windows been shatter. No one wanted to live here. When she walked in she notice how well the dust had collect and the dirt all over the place. She grew up here, she was once a lonley child asking her father to stop drinking and pay attention to her and her needs as a child.

He never quit, he kept on and on about how he was discussed with life. He always left her home by herself no matter what age she was. It was funny how after all these years the smell of liquor floated around the air. She walked to where the stairs are, still intact after all this time. She slowly walked up the stairs closing her eyes in hope to catch something that was once beautiful and gracful from her child hood, but nothing stood out. When was she ever happy?

Reaching to her room she notice it was shut. She figured that someone would of beatin the door down. She try to picture what her room would look like all these years. She never took the time to come get her things, not even her old computer, or paper work she use to do in he room. Someone probly found them and took them use them her own. Her clothes she pictured would have mice or rats holes or nest made out of them. Her bed, had to be filthy, or not even there if someone wanted something. She took a deep breath and turn the knob and notice the creek was still there, she pushed it open and let it swung.

Everything was here, she walked in and notice the pictures still hung on the wall, the bed still in tack. When she walked into her dress and closet she notice her clothes never been touched. Her computer didn't get moved. "Home," she said, it was like a dream, she closed her eyes and picture being little up in this room by herself. Crying all the time, wanting someone to play with wanting her Mother and her Brother to come back from the grave. The sounds were there, stuck in time.

"Kagome," her name being spoken in so symothetic tone brought her out. She turn around to see Inuyasha standing there. "You don't have to stay with us, you can come here." He walked in closer. He was popular in school and he had liked her more then any of the girls. She watched him look around, "This place has memories, more then you can think of Kagome." he said sadly. Walking through, "I watched you grow up, and how you did it is beyound me. Most kids would of given up, but you kept fighting, even in your sleep."

"You watched me?"

"Damn it Kagome some one had to! Your father refused to, I made sure when you were young you had food in your stomach and clothes on your back. Then you cry at night and I calm you down." He said frustraded. "I loved you, i couldn't let you be hurt in some way." Kagome looked at him ,"That day you walking out of that theater Twilight, it wasn't an accidnet. I needed to see you, feel you."

"Inuyasha, it dosn't matter I am leaving soon, don't get use to me being around here." She said, trying to walk off, but he grabbed her lightly and turn her around. He looked into her eyes, "Your rejecting the change, you should be fully pledge by now. Your only half of what we are and human." He said, and it happen. He lean down his lips touched hers and he kissed her, and she felt for once in her life to kiss him. She was in love with Inuyasha. That is why she never fell in love with anyone before cause at a young age her heart was taken and she didn't even know it. Her first real kiss, and he wasn't even human. Maybe Twilight was just the beginning cause when she looked out she notice how the sun was setting to twilight.

"The end of the day," she said

He looked down at her, "No a new beginning of a lifetime."


	14. Chapter 14 Living Life

Chapter 14 Continue to Live

Walking down the halls in America high school seemed weird. Here she was 17 still and going to school. She spoke english so much better then how she spoke 20 years ago. She changed her look, she no longer looked Kagome, but named herself Victoria. Victoria had light brown hair, her eyes of brown, and light tan skin. She didn't wear Baggy close, but she had a touch of tom boy in her. Victoria was infact very popular with the boys. She was the eye candy, and she hated it. As Hardly told her _Change everything about you, complete oppisite, next time you can be the old you_

"Victoria, thanks for joining out class, please sit." The teacher told her. She was once again late. She sat down next to a dark head kid who hair was very long, they exchanged looks, and looked in the front. Teacher kept calling students names "Hardly Nelluk, Victoria Nelluk," she continue on. Victoria wanted to scream 'My name not Victoria Nelluk!"

Things still bugged her, after 20 years she not grown old, but she herself wasn't at all a full fledged like Hardly. Her powers stay low, her running skills grew along with her senses, her strenght was perhaps a tad bit more then what she wanted. She kept breaking doors everytime she open them. She go see Sango and Miroku, but she hid in the shadows, watching them grow old with wrinkles, crying for the fact she herself can never hold them.

When the bell rang she stood up and walked out, she sat down a few day earlier and wrote a letter to them stating that she had a child now who was 17 years old and would like it if she came back to Japan to learn since Kagome herself was very busy with work. She only waited on a reply from them.

Hardly came running after her, "What the hell your problem Victoria?" he said between his teeth.

"I can't take this, these name changes my personilty! Everything I hated I became that." She turn around and walked off leaving Hardly standing there.

Kyle came up to Hardly, "What wrong?" Kyle had cut his long dark hair, but kept his peircing blue eyes. They looked at each other and walked off to a different spot. This was just morning and they knew where Victoria was off to, skipping school again. They exspected this, her depression the first few life changing moments. They all went through it, but Victoria was taking it the hardest.

___________

Sitting on the wall she skipping school once again. Ella was going to be mad again. She skippied school maybe three times a week, and the attention from teachers kept calling the house, asking if there was problems at home, they said no. No normal problems that they could put her in counciling. They had to work with her personally, but she just shut down.

"Victoria," A familier voice sounded, "Your going to be late." She said. Nell didn't get a response from her. She sigh. "Listen its hard, this is my second time changeing my name. Its never the same, we all had a break down and we moved into the woods in Japan so we could not be seen." She said, "maybe that what we should of done for you."

Her thoughts on that seem dark, to hide away from the world. She didn't want to do that, but she didn't want to stay in the light and never grow old. She watched slowly everyone around her turn another minute old, while she stay 17. She was suppose to be in her 40's with some wrinkles, and worry about her health, but not her.

"My name not Victoria, its Kagome." she mumbled.

"Come on let go home." she took her arm and they slid down the wall and ran home.

When they were getting closer to the house the wind started to pick up and that ment Ella was in frustration. Coming to America not only been hard on everyone, but Ella just didn't seem to get use to the new Customs. She was to learn the Lang back in the Late 1800's, it had been her husband Kris Idea. They were better speaking then she did. When they walked in, Ella was in the front room waiting on them. Rin decided to stay home, and never return to school, so that who told her she was coming home.

"Kagome, you need to stay in school!" Kagome try to walk past her, but Kaugra wouldn't hear of it. She stepped in Kagome way, "Listen to me,"

Tears spilled, "Just leave me alone, this is hard enough don't you think?" And ran down the hall. She heard the voices, she pictured them in her mind.

"Kaugra, I think maybe I should take Kagome somewhere isolated for a while. She very sensitive."

"I know, Sesshomaru had a feeling that she would break down. I wanted her to be half way normal."

"Normal? Come on Kaugra when the last time you knew how it felt to be normal?" She heard the footsteps moving around angry like from Kikyou. "We stuff her in school, told her a story she needed to tell and then what? We exspect her to be perfect with the lies she feed to the people?" Kaugra had went silence, along with the wind had died down. "I will take her somewhere quiet very few people."

"Inuyasha won't like the thought of them being apart. Even when she in her room and he in somewhere else he feels that connection. You take her like your asking he won't be happy."

"Then we leave tomorrow," she said. She heard the footsteps coming to her room and she sat and waited to be told she be leaving soon. She heard a knock, "Kagome may i come in?"

"Yes," she brought her legs up, but her clothes were not made for it.

"You heard our conversation, would you like to leave awhile?" she said moving Kagome hair from her face. "We can find someway for you to feel better about yourself."

"Isolation? Away from everyone here?"

"Everyone but me, someone has to stay with you incase you change fully."

Kagome thought of this, "ok, we leave tomorrow?"

"We have to, when Inuyasha go to school. We want you to have time to think. Inuyasha don't seem to give you the room you need to think about what happen to you." She sigh looking around Kagome room. " I think maybe a few months should do it, when ever you feel the need to come back and restart." She kinda laugh, "It do us both good, we need to be away for a bit."

Kagome had to laugh to, maybe she needed it to. She been with them since early 1800s, and it being 2023. She try to imagine being stuck with the same people for so long and not being bored. Kagome being with them didn't change the fact that Kikyou became more socialable. She stay in her room like always, and talk when she felt it was the right time.

Inuyasha had been paying a lot of attention to her latley, more then he usually did. Now that she thought about it Kouga became the same way. Maybe it was because she was the new girl and it was different having her around as along as they did. The main question is 'Do you feel weird?' she found it funny at first, but then she notice that all the girls in the house and Sesshomaru didn't find it at all funny.

__________________________________________

Kagome took sick, everyone beleived but those who knew and Entie. Entie understood the taking off part and not telling Inuyasha. He hurried the boys off stating that girls have their moments to need for rest if something was wrong with them. Kagome being the reason. Kagome was ready to pack her stuff when Kikyou walked in and said no "We must go, we'll buy new things." She said with a smile and they walked out the door waving bye to Sesshomaru and Kaugra and they were off. Kagome didn't know where they were going only that they were headed she thought South.

Reaching the next state over, Kikyou stopped infront of a store, jumping out of the car Kikyou ran around grabbing Kagome and they were in the store. Kikyou was all over the place, infact everyone couldn't believe how fast Kikyou was looking at clothes and then trying them on. Kagome felt nervous of her doing this over and over. Finally Kikyou stopped and looked up and down at Kagome. "i know what be good for you." She hurried to run grabbed something, paid for it with cash. "Come on," taking Kagome to only shove her in a dressing room, she followed behind. If anything else Kagome looked in the mirror and Kikyou had dressed her wore Baggy pants and a tank top that show her belly, it was green, with a blue sparkling black Butterfly. She was who she once was, Kagome, except for her belly showing. "Lets get going, we have one more stop."

When they reach a few town down the road she notice they stop infront of a tattoo parlor. Kagome sat stun, "What we doing here?"

"Getting Tattoos. I remember when you were human you wanted one, now we are getting one." She said getting out. She looked really serious.

Kagome got out too, following behind her. When they got in the place smelled like a doctor office, very clean. They took their seats and waited on whoever did it. When someone walked out Kagome notice Kikyou curl grin. "Kanna, how nice to see you. You never left the business I see."

The girl didn't smile. She was white headed, her eyes show no emotion, not even her voice when she spoke. "Kikyou, who did you bring? Dinner?"

"Oh no, my great great grand-daughter She is one of us." she patted Kagome shoulder. "We need two tattoos, one for me and for her."

"What would you like?"

"Sakura blossom on me." Kikyou said, a tone said missing home, she wanted it on her lower back.

"And you?"

"A Dragon, holding the Enternity Symbol in Chinese on the bottom of my back." kagome said.

Kagome Sigh when they left the parlor. It didn't hurt, she didn't know if it was because she was what she was or what. They got in the car with bandage on the bottom of their backs. Kikyou's turn out so beautiful. It looked like the real thing, where you could pluck it from her skin and smell it. She loved her own Dragon. It came out the way she wanted it, green scales with red eyes in its claws holding the symbol she is to live with the rest of her life.

Kikyou turn on the radio, but kept it low. She look over at Kagome, "You mind if we put the top down?" Kagome shook her head no. They did it, putting the top down they allow their hair flow freely and the men hollor at them. They smiled and let it be, after all they were only women right?

______________

R&R

Nikki-Hanyou


	15. Chapter 15 Whats Normal?

Chapter 15-Whats Normal?

Kagome woke up when the car stopped, she notice that the top was brought down and the heat was on. She thought they were headed South? When she looked outside she notice the snow on the ground. She looked over to notice Kikyou was missing a small letter written to tell her to stay in the car. She did grabbing a blanket, and wrap it around her tightly, she waited for her to come back.

She flipped through the radio and got very little reception. She notice in the backseat her art pad and took it. There was little light to work with, so she flipped on the lights inside the car. She started to draw, allowing her hand to dance around the paper with charcoal.

Her life was upside down, stuck at 17. She lost so much that year, and it felt a wound that could never heal, only scar up, just like her stomach. She lost her father, then she lost herself. She closed her eyes as she allow her hand to continue with the art in hand, remembering the feeling of death. How it felt being in that water and the parts she felt shocked. She figured they were zapping her back to life, not turning her without permittion. An to remind her was that scar on her belly. She finally came out of her thoughts and looked down, she drew a picture of someone she somewhat recoginzed. She turn the picture so many times.

The drawing had a man holding a little girl with her eyes lids half open or some say half closed. And the man had long hair, but black, he looked so worried. his clothes were that of baggy and a long t-shirt. She had drawn a chain near his pants, to she guess hooked his wallet. When she looked closer to the face she notice she drew something from her childhood. "Inuyasha," She whispered. She felt like that child in his arms then at this point. She recoginzed the child as her. Inuyasha then looked nothing like he did then vs now.

She jumped when the car door open and closed, it was Kikyou and she wasn't wearing a jacket. Kagome hurried to put a blanket around her, but she insisted she didn't need it. When she turn her face to Kagome, she notice that Kikyou eyes were blood red, and there was a drip of blood. She could smell the blood from that one tiny drop and Kikyou notice she accidently left it there.

"Kagome, its rare that I go hunting," she started, "It been 70 years since I feed off a living thing." She ended that sentence. That all she said to her, when she blink her eyes turn to the natrual brown color. She turn the key and head to where ever Kikyou was to take her for the islotion part of her life.

After what seem forever, Kagome had to ask, "The blood what was it?"

"Not a what Kagome, a who. That who is a murder running free and no one taking care of him. I did it for all the women out there that had been raped and killed by his hands." she said. Kikyou sounded disgusted, and now Kagome did to. Not the part she ate him, the part where that man had been running around doing what he did without being caught. "Kagome one day you to will have to hunt," That felt like a slap in the face. No one told her this. Must of been one of those on the bottom can't see the fine print.

"Why?"

"Something about flesh Kagome, we don't know. Were not vampires, even though some are out there like that. We usually eat animals. But I am tired of hearing this guy doing what he did to these women." She said. Something about her and what this guy did really ticked her off. Kikyou must of known how her eyes looked. "If you must know, I was that kind of victim. I couldn't fight back, until I became this. I found him and killed him five years later." Everyone had vengence it seem liked in their family. "Don't worry Kagome, you probly be like me, very rare you need it." She had hope so. Kikyou look disgusted at just doing it at this point.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"We are going up north so Inuyasha will leave you alone." She said, when they turn a left they were at a cabin. The cabin looked already lit with light. "We are here." she said, and she got out. Kagome followed behind her. The night sky held very little moon light for them to walk, but she had perfect vision for the night. When they reach for the door it open on its own. There stood a very angry man. He stood there with long green pony tail hair, he was very short.

"Late! Late! You are always LATE!" he squack at them. He turn to Kagome, "Newbie! Don't you guys learn?" He said. He turn around and Kikyou walked in while Kagome fell behind. When she walked in it was like she never left Japan. "You can't stay here long Ms. Nelluk girls. Evil is out there, and you know who I am talking about Kikyou." He eyed her a bit, he turn to leave explaining the rules of the house and soon he was gone.

"What now, and who was that?"

Kikyou laughed, "Jaken, he sorta a servent in the family. He came to us when we were passing by." she laugh,"No we didn't change him, he was already that way." She said.

Her stomach started to hurt, when the last time she ate? "Kikyou when did we eat?"

She stood there thinking, "Day and half ago." Then rethought that, "For you since I fed tonight." she walked into the kitchen and pulled out some Ramen noodles and cooked them. She brought them into the frontroom and allow kagome eat her fill of the food. She must of ate three cups so fast. She wasn't much for the Ramen in the cup, but she felt very hungry and would eat anything. "Slow down kagome, that food isn't going to go anywhere." She laughed.

The girls retired to their room that night. Kagome didn't even bother to see what was in it. She just wanted to lay her head down in a bed and sleep. She remembered at least her tattoo, and put the oinment on it. SHe lay down and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep Maybe a dream.

_"Mommy," cried the boy in the back seat. "Why are we leaving daddy?" He wiped his tears away._

_Kagome wasn't at all happy that her brother would cry over their father. "Well DADDY wanted another family Souta!" She shouted at her younger brother._

_"Kagome!" her mother cried out, "Please your brother is so young." _

_"YOUNG?!" Kagome yelled. "I am the one that found them as they were! He didn't apologize to me!" Kagome said pointing a finger to herself in the front seat. She turn to her brother, "He hates us Souta. Or else he asked for mom forgiveness."_

_Kagome mother thought it be best they stop on the side of the road, but when she went to hit the breaks and the car was speeding up since they were going down hill. "KIDS BUCKLE UP" She try to swirve the cars, but she flipped the vechile. They turned five times hitting everything on the way down the hill, the car didn't stay on the road it went off going down towards the small river below. They scream for god to stop the car, instead of it just stopping they hit a tree._

_Everything went black then, but when she came she looked up to see a mans face. She try to look but instead she heard a loving tone "My Kagome, you will be safe. I bet my life on it that no one will ever hurt you my love." She felt his lips touch her forehead and he held on to her. _

The sun woke Kagome up, she felt more hungry like she never ate. "Inuyasha." she sighed. He saved her and now she was hiding from him and everyone around her. She looked at the room, how simple. No Computers, just a dresser with papers on it, and maybe clothes. The bed was soft and just the way she liked it. But her mind became distracted with the hunger of food, she was craving something. She sniffed the air, something smelt good. She hurried to dress and ran down stairs to see that Kikyou wasn't even cooking.

"Kagome!" She gasp, grapping a mirror she showed Kagome her eyes. They were blood red, with green pupils. "Your blood changed. This is not what I exspected right now!"

Kagome felt her stomach ach for some kind of food. She thought she heard her own heart beating in her ears, until she notice it wasn't her own. The smell of flesh ran into her nose. She sniff the air, and took off running, with Kikyou behind her. Kagome ran so fast that she thought she lost Kikyou, which was far from her mind, she trace it to a cabin. She saw a man, something about him made her hungry. She saw he was carring a dead body, and she couldn't help herself she ran up to him and next thing she knew everything went black.

____________________

The freezing cold water didn't help her body, nor the blood on her body. She felt hot tears run down her cheek. She killed a man, but the hunger was no longer there. Blood, blood was everywhere when she came back to normal. She heard Kikyou on the phone, with worry in her voice of her dramatic change in two days they were here.

"Diachi, I am concern for her. Yes, I understand, but how can I keep her up here? I think it do her good if someone other then me was here with her..... She confused Diachi... Yes she understands that the man had murder people." She heard her sigh in frustration. "Listen its hard to try and explain this to her." And the convertation went on. "How Inuyasha doing?.....He tore up the house?! ....What you mean he not there? You guys were suppose to keep him cool, you know what happens if he comes up here and she not ready!"

Ready? Ready for what? Inuyasha was angry, she knew that. But Kikyou seem lost without the family now. What happen to her? She cover her head, what did she become? She felt so different now, the cold water didn't even feel cold anymore. Her body felt over heated. Had she enter the stage of being what they were?

A knock came to the bathroom door. "Kagome time to get out." she didn't move still, another knock came. "Kagome this isn't good to take it this way, just come out so we can talk and figure out what to do."

She turn off the water and got dress. She open the door and Kikyou stood there, "That is normal."

"Normal?" Kagome became frustrated, no one told her what would of happen if she became what they were. "Thats not normal Kikyou! To have blood lust is not normal! I am suppose to be in my 40's growing old and losing my mind!" She felt frustraded tears poor down. She in her life never cry so much until they came into it. They broke her so easy!

"Kagome, calm down," Kikyou had watched as her eyes turn red again, but that didn't stop there. Her nails grew, and fangs started to show. Kikyou had never had to deal with this before.

"CALM DOWN! You guys took my normal life away from me!" She said, Her body started to heat up. She took her now claws and wrap them around Kikyou neck. She picked her up and threw her across the room. Stepping forward, Kikyou struggled to get up, but Kagome crouch down to jump. Before anyone could tell, a grown man came and jump on top of her.

"Down Kagome! Settle down!" It was Entie, he try to hang on while she try to throw him off, but then Shippo had grapped on of her legs, Kouga was next. They try to restrain her, but she threw everyone off. She looked around and took off running breaking down a wall.

They looked at each other, how in the world could they control her now, she had been angry all this time and that what fed the beast inside of her.

________________

She ran fast, she wanted someone to pay! She picked up trees and threw them into the river. She hated everyone around her! Boulders were perfect to go bowling with.

"Kagome."

She turn around, "Your fault!" and Charged at him

________________________________________________

Nikki-Hanyou


	16. Chapter 16 the threat!

Chapter 16 The Threat

_________________

She ran towards him, her claws ready. _ His fault! His Fault._ the voice rang in her head. _He changed me, he saved me from death, from joining my family_ when she was becoming close to him. Inuyasha pulled out something that looked like a gun, "Forgive me Kagome," he said and pulled the trigger and it shot her down.

_Red, She saw red! Where am I, Help me please help me! I feel so lost._ she felt to curl up in her won mind_ Help thats not me! I an't a monster! I am just a normal woman. I'm normal, not a monster._ She thought she felt herself burning up,_ why is it so hot? Thats right, the cold shower didn't even help. My new body, no not my body, the demon body it finally took over._ The red turn to blood red, the smell came once again. It felt it was going to tear right threw her if she couldn't get something to eat._ My hunger! Its back, must I kill again? 'Yes.' Who are you! Your not my voice! 'I'm you, the new and very much improve you' NO!_

When she open her eyes the sun felt blinding to her, and voices reached her ears. When she went to move her hands they were tide, her legs. What happen to her? That had to be a nightmare!

"I told you she was dangerous!" It was Kikyou voice full of concern. "She could of killed herself!"

"Calm down kagome," Kouga voice said.

"No, did you not see her, her eyes. Not one of us had that when we had that hunger."

"Kikyou," it was Sesshomaru voice."I am sorry that i got here, but living as human its hard to leave a job. You should count youself lucky that the boys got here in time." he had sighed in frustrade manner. "I am going to run some test on her, you have some right to be concern for her."

What happen to her? What they meant she didn't have a normal hunger? She try to keep her head from the sun, it was hard. She wanted to yell, buth er mouth felt hot and dry. She was thirsty, and she felt it was not like for water.

"Inuyasha," it was Rin voice. "You saved her from herself. You don't have to hate yourself."

"I promised to procect her Rin, and when she left I felt I have failed. Now look at her in that bed. She tied up, and not understanding what is happening to her." she heard foot steps and the door open up. He came over and shut the curtains, and turn to see her. He show no emotions at this point. He took some water, help lift her head and she drank as much as she could. When he was done giving her the water he took a chair and sat down looking at her. "Its all my fault Kagome."

She wanted to shout, 'Damn straight' but she felt that be to much for him at this moment. "What happen?"

"Your no longer human, you are us. But what happen is what confuses us all. We have to keep you restraint down, we will allow you up and to walk around, even in the woods. But we have to also keep you islolated. Kaugra will be coming up here and few other of us also." Kagome notice how shaky he was. "The council heard about you and find you dangerous. They may end up taking you to Japan and Keeping you lock down, with special jobs until your powers are kept under control that is." He didn't like that idea it seemed.

"They should kill me." she said looking away.

"No, they shouldn't!" He said, he reached over touched one of her hands that were tied up.

She would not allow herself to cry no more, turning her head "Leave me alone! Look what you have done to me!" yelling at him. "Don't you think you done enough?"

Inuyasha stood up, started to untie her arms and legs, "I think its time you stretch your legs." He turn his back which confused Kagome. When she try to sit up the covers fell and notice her shirt was gone!

"You pervert!" She screamed. Gathering up the covers, "Leave!"

"One of the rules Kagome is never to leave you alone. We don't want you to go." he murmured. "You are our family."

She hated it when he use the word 'family', he seemed to use it a lot and she never understood why he sounded so full of sorrow when he thought someone would end up leaving. She stood up and found some clothes and hurried to dress. " What did you do to me?"

He looked down, "I put a nano bot in you." he hated to say that. "Its what 'us' do when we find out that one of our family goes hay wire. Other then that it was liquid sleeping to make you calm down." He turn around to look at her. "Come on lets go eat breakfast." They walk down the hall to the kitchen, everyone was eating. She sat down then everyone looked at her.

"How you feeling?" Keada asked.

Kagome looked around to notice someone was missing, "Where my grandmother?"

They looked at each other, "Uh she was taken away, we told her she needed to leave." Sesshomaru said, "She no longer stable to be around you." then they went quiet.

"Did she want to leave?" Kagome brows came together. Everyone went silence. "Did she want to?" she demanded. Feeling the blood start to boil again. Everyone notice it didn't take long until her nail grew and fangs started to stick out, and her eyes changed quickly.

"I See," Sesshomaru said standing up from his chair, "Anger is what wakes you up now." Everyone stood up ready to pounce on top of her. "Don't bother, come in now."

Kagome froze, Kikyou came in with a few bandages. Did she do that? "Kikyou,"

"Kagome, your ok!" She ran and put her arms around Kagome. "oh I fear for you so bad."

Fear? They weren't telling her everything were they? Now Kagome became concern with her own life.......seem like she learn something new everytime something went wrong. What were they keeping now at this point of her life?

_____________

Walking in the woods seemed hard, it was like her legs just refused to work. "Kagome, the council will be here today. You must keep your anger under control." Sesshomaru spoke refused to talk to anyone. After this morning, Sesshomaru purposly did it to make her lose control. She didn't feel like a family member, more like an experiment gone wrong. "Kagome, you must understand to keep things bottle up is not good, look at what you done to this one era." They stopped and she looked. The place was bare, the trees were gone, you could see where large rocks once stood.

"I did this?" She became stun. This was her anger when she was that monster.

"Hunger, and anger are never a good mixer Kagome. You will have to be islolated until you can be under control around humans. The council will see how well you are just out here and the way things are looking at this point, not so good." He explain. She was quiet once again, she would have to meet the higher ups, something she didn't know that ruled that side of the world. So she must obey two different set of laws. She was not looking forward to what the council had to say about her.

They turn to walk back, she didn't want to go back inside, it felt to warm just being outside in the snow. Everytime she went to touch the cool frozen water it melted so quickly. Her skin, she couldn't touch the simple thing as snow anymore. When they reach up the hill Sesshomaru had stopped causeing Kagome who was in her thoughts to run into him. She looked up and he looked really worried. When she looked down she notice something strange. Horses and a carriage.

The carriage was made of oak woodm with what look like red curtains, the horses were just as weird to use which were Paints. One was Black and white and the other brown and white. The carriage looked new but the style looked old. Who ever it was Sesshomaru wasn't happy, for he bare his fangs out. "How could they be here already!" He grabbed Kagome arm, to swing her to his face, "Keep cool you hear me Kagome?" She only nobbed at him. Her heart thumped into her throat.

Reaching for the door, they open it slowly and walked in, "Councils, welcome to our home." He said calmly, "I am surprise to see you here, I didn't exspect you till tomorrow or the next day." He said taking off his boots, Kagome did the same thing. He sat down, and Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Oh yes, we have concerns on your Kagome, Diachi." the male council spoke. He looked different then what you would of thought. His hair was neatly tied, and was black and white in layers. He held a cane with a deer looking head on it. His clothes were neatly put into place, a t-shirt and pants. His eyes were of different spring/summer green and blue. "She waited twenty years to change and the last person this happen to was Kikyou. She took five years to change, but her change wasn't so terrifing as I recall."

Kagome didn't know that Kikyou took that long to change. No wonder she wasn't worried as much as everyone else.

The female that sat next to him was Pinkish blonde hair, her eyes held of a childs violent color. Her clothes were of that of ruffle skirt that was blue and a green corset looking type. She held on to the mans arms as she smiled at me showing her fangs.

"Kagome," she had spoken to her. "I am Sipe, and as you can tell I am not what you are. I am a vampire. Will you please show me where your room is so I can see how you live?" She spoke softly and happy.

"No," it was Kikyou standing up, "I can show you Sipe." her eyes were narrow looking at her.

"I rather Kagome, this is about her Kikyou." she said. "Come show me Kagome."

Kagome didn't have a choice it felt like when she looked around everyone looked so worried. She stood up and started walking, she walked past the front door but something she miss cause next she knew she was rolling on the snowy ground. She try to stand up shaking the water from her, but she then flew up into the air from being kicked in the stomach. "What the hell your problem!" she said once she got up on her feet.

"Nothing," She said sweetly, "I want you to turn." she ran towards Kagome and knocked her into a tree.

"No." Kagome yelled when she repicked herself up. Sipe took a tree from the ground and swung at her, Kagome jumped up onto the swing tree and then jumped into a different tree. Kagome for some reason had to laugh "Your phsycotic bitch you know that." then jump to somewhere different when Sipe jumped watched as Sipe looked down and notice Kikyou. She watched Sipe smiled and brought out something silver and very sharp. When Sipe got close she slit Kikyou in the arm.

_Kill her!_ The voice demanded. She felt that pintch of anger in her then. fangs grew, she only remembered red from that time on. No one hurts her family!


	17. Chapter 17 The Anger, the power

Chapter 17 The Anger, the power

_Kill her!_ The voice kept echoing. _Rip that cute little head off!_ She kept running for her, but Sipe kept jumping and giggleing.

"Arn't you a different demon." she said. Everytime Kagome swung her claws at Sipe, she dodge it. Kagome didn't even pay attention to no one no more. She lifted two trees off the ground started swinging them like they were twigs. "Strong one arn't we?"

_**Help me?!**_ _No, Kill her! She try to kill your grandmother. Your only family!_ Her only blood family. She thought that. She had family, Sesshomaru, Kaugra, Shippo, Entie, Keada, Rin and Inuyasha were her family to. Kagome stopped, her red eyes scanned everyone faces. They looked mortified of what she had became. Sipe on the other hand threw a tree trunk at kagome making her go in the air, but that didn't stop there. She fell on the ground, rolling into the dirt, she couldn't stop. She went over the cliff.

"KAGOME!" Everyone screamed.

"Sipe," the man voice rang to her years. She turn around, "what is the point in that?"

"Watch dear." She said with a grin. "i smell something different about her."

"You killed her!" Kikyou yelled. "You killed my grand-daughter!"

Kagome felt her body in the water, was she drowning? _Wake up, wake up and get her!_ Kagome eyes open then, she felt the water push her up. Felt the water bubbling around her. The frozen water didn't bother her at all. It felt nice compare to what she had felt, her body felt like molded hot lava. She finally reached up and the water pushed her up the cliff in a huge wave motion. She watched as everyone faces looked stunned. Everyone but Sipes. "Miss me," she walked towards her. Sipe took few steps back, "Come on Sipes take me on!" she brought her hands in front of her and fire came roaring at Sipe. Sipe couldn't move, but she saw Sesshomaru jump to get her. The fire died down.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru say ,"You tick her off enough! We need to calm her down."

"i can't beleive it, only a myth Diachi." she whispered. She watched as Sipe got up, pointing her finger at her, and kagome didn't think twice but to run to her. Her claws ready, what looked like tiny eletric current in a ball. Then something got her in her neck, she stopped and fell to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Her claws disappeard, her eyes started to slowly fade back to there normal color.

Sipe walk to her and bent down. "You are going for a vacation with me." She smiled, "I am paralizing you, so I can move you to Japan."_Fight! FIGHT! You are being taken away from your family again!_ Kagome head hung. What Sipe was doing to her, it hurt. "Good, let it take its course and you be going home with us." _FIGHT! Become angry again, she going to torture you and your family! Kill her get rid of her, a filthy rat she is._

Kagome head snapped up, her eyes weren't red, they turn maroon blood red. "I am not going with you!" She stood up and put her claws around Sipe throat. "I will never leave my family." Sipe struggled trying to get her hands free of her. Then she snapped her neck. She threw her like she was just a doll. She turn to the council, her eyes turn back. She became her normal self. She felt the tears turn hot, "Council don't make me go."

The man smiled, "You will not have to worry about it, what Sipe got what she deserve. i warn her not to push you to extrem. My caculations are correct you are the year of the dragon demon. You will have to be kept a close eye on you for a long time though. A Dragon demon is not to be under estimated after all. " he turn and stood there stund, all that she been through. She even killed the vampire and he was ok with that?

"Whats a dragon demon?"

"Not a what, a who..." he laugh, "Come lets retire into the house." they follow behind him, but she stay standing confused. She wasn't the only one though that stay behing, Inuyasha had came up behind her and wrap his arms around her. He felt cool against her heated body.

"Your dangerous Kagome, your full of fire that would could unleash any time." he put his head on hers. "You thought we were monsters, but you top us." She felt him smile, "But I love you."

She broke free of his embrace. "Lets go inside." When they walked in everyone looked hopeful, which confused her. So they got the hint and turn there attention to the council.

"Dragon Demon, not demons, demon. Only one lived long ago and she died not being able to control the heat inside her. Aw we see in Kagome, she can not control or really snap out of it once her mind set on it until she kills. When Sipe decided to paralize her, that struck compition inside to kill and be done with her, no more games it was time for the kill." He chuckled. "Kagome you have no clue how powerful you are. I am sure the council will disagree with me when I make the decion of leaving you here."

"What will you tell him?" Kouga asked

"Taking her out of her home will be more dangerous then leaving her here." He took a sip of tea, "When I came here in America I could already sense you in the air Kagome. No wonder demons are refusing to come near here. Your aura screams out killer if anything done wrong." He closed his eyes and smiled. "None of council members wanted to come, but i took the intrest of meeting you. After all you don't get to meet many Dragon Demons through out your life."

Inuyasha stood up, "Kagome dosn't mean to hurt anyone though." he sounded defensive.

"I know and I seen that."

Kagome looked down at the ground. Was she that dangerous? She remember voices, they were of anger, while she scream for someone to help her. She killed a vampire, she didn't know what effect it would have when he return home to see the other council members back in japan. As the Council told her, they refused to come get her out of fear of their lives.

"Kagome, you seem worried." Council said.

"Did she have family?" she spoke with a strong voice.

"No sweet child, I fear i was her only family. I am not sorry though to see her go. Like i said she pushed you and I warned her to not do that." He seem pleased, "After all she was a very strong fear vampire, guess she became to high headed to even know what was coming to her." He sipped his tea.

_______________________________

That night Kagome was put in her room and on watch by Inuyasha. He refused to be replace by anyone else that night. Kagome try to sleep, god she wish she could. But having him there made things uncomfortable. He chose to wear his sleeping shorts which goes lil above his knees, showing his chisel chest area. She had never took the time to look at his body before now. His legs were muscle, she wonder if they always looked like that even when he was human. His hair was kept in a pony tail, long and silver looking. She just notice his ears on top of his head, and a loop earring through it. His face made her want to touch him, so perfectly made.

Kagome notice Inuyasha staring at her, "Can't you go to bed," she said.

"Not until i know you are properly asleep Kagome." he said sitting in a hard chair.

He looked so uncomforatable to Kagome, he kept turn and twisting. "Inuyasha why don't u sit on the bed with me..." what was she thinking?

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to sit on the bed. Kagome turn her back to try to ignore his body heat, his smell, his heart thumped in her ears. She closed her eyes trying to forget it, but he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her body to his. "Kagome let me ask a question in hopes you wouldn't get mad."

"Oh...um....ok" She couldn't think what else to say.

"Are you angry with me here?"

"Oh no, just annoying thats all." she said in a whisper in hopes she didn't hurt his feeling.

"I guess it should bother you...one mineut you are half normal sleeping by yourself, next someone has to stay with you through the night." She felt him sigh, could he be asleep? "Kagome," he said...Nope not asleep. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes became wide, what did he say? He had to be sleeping.... "Please Marry Me Kagome."

__________________________

Read and Review

Nikki-Hanyou

PS I am going to try to continue to write my stories, I am in a middle of gathering for my Divorce......but I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I am trying to make the chapters a little more longer then usual.... Peace


	18. Chapter 18 The body

Chapter 18 The Body Needs

Kagome felt his heart beat, how it kept its rythem, but skip a few it seem. "Inuyasha, I...." what is the answer to this? Sango would of be pleased to hear that she herself would be asked this one question...guilt filled her. She not hardly thought about Sango after all this time. Her best friend, her sister.

"Sleep on it," he said tighting his hold on her, in a comfortable way. She was enjoying this, but could she really marry Inuyahsa?

_____

Kagome woke up, she had to blink a few times. What time was it? She went to move her body when she felt arm tighten and a sound of groan. INUYASHA, he was still in bed with her. She could feel his hot chest on her back. Something tingled, the air around her seem different the smell in the air. She felt Inuyasha rubbing his cheek in her hair.

"Your awake Kagome." he said, she could of sworn she felt him smile in her hair. She felt his hand going under her shirt, rubbing her belly. "Allow me to love you"

She took a deep breath, the air smelt sweet, and willing. _Allow it, your ready,_ she turn in his arms touching his cheek, she closed her eyes and kissed him. He kissed her back sweetly and willing. She undid his hair and ran her fingers through it. _He yours, _she felt his hands rub her back. Soon the kiss became aggrasive, a need.

BAM, BAM they stopped to hear the door and soon it was kicked in, "Inuyasha, Kagome, you two can not be alone!" Sesshomaru yelled, pointing a finger. Kouga, Rin, Keada and Entie came rushing in, the two girls took hold of Kagome and dragged her off, she fought and scratched.

Being taken to the bathroom freezing water was dumped on her more then twenty times. "You ok Kagome?" It was Rin voice, what happen to her?

"Do we need to dump more cold water on you?" Keada asked worried. She didn't want to talk, she felt ashame. What was she doing this morning, that feeling. She could hear the men argue

"I warn you Kouga to keep close to Inuyasha and Kagome! Inuyasha can not be trusted right now, or did you not understand why Kagome had to leave in the first place?"

"Punish me then." Kouga said.

"I want to know why you left your post?"

"I thought they could use some privacy! How wrong is that?"

"You about put us in danger! If they would of mated god only knows what would happen. If demons were near us, and smelled what they smelled it wouldn't of been good, especially her being a Year of the Dragon Demon!"

Kagome couldn't listen, she was more dangerous then she could imagine. "Leave," it was Kikyou voice, she couldn't look at her in the eyes. She heard the footsteps walking out the door and the door shut. "Kagome, you didn't do nothing wrong. It is no one fault, you and Inuyasha need it." she laugh, "He did ask right?"

"What?" She finally spoke.

"The marriage, your hand?"

"Yes,"

"What was your answer?"

"I gave him none Kikyou." she said slowly. She kept her head down away from Kikyou to see her face.

"I see, something you don't like then?"

"Just don't want to think about it right now."

She heard Kikyou sigh, "No matter Kagome, he has his rights. What he just asked is different then what he try to do to you." She couldn't help but laugh, like it was a joke. "just right now it is dangerous to want to mate that is all."

Mating, it made her sick to her stomach, what ever happen to try to make love to anyone? Wait she wasn't human no more, it didn't matter. "I don't know what to do?"

"We all don't Kagome, we are just taking day as the day comes. Come on lets get you in some better clothes."

Kagome stood up, her legs felt they could lock up, but Kikyou helped her out of the tub, with a towl around her. Whens he was walking down the hall, Inuyasha was going past her, he stopped so did Kagome, and Kikyou. "Kagome, I'm sorry." he went to touch her, but Kikyou stopped him.

"Please Inuyasha, she confused right now. We will see you down at the frontroom." She said only nod at her and walked off.

_____________

She waited in the front room where the family meeting had to happen after this morning. She listen carfully, what they were suppose to do wasn't a sin or something bad. Just right now was not a good time and it was dangerous her being a new demon and no just a demon Year of the Dragon Demon, she looked over to watch the council reaction on how Sesshomaru took care of the situation.

"You are not in trouble you two, infact I wish for more then anything to land your marks on each other, but this morning Kagome scent of smell gave off extremelly. To other demons she be perfect to mate cause of her power. Understand that we are threaten with something that is out there." He sigh and looked around the room to everyone faces. "Kagome, you will be put into your grandmother's hands at this point. If you and Inuyasha would like to spend time together it must be with someone outside keeping a eye on you."

Kagome was ok with this, she didn't want to be alone with Inuyasha no more, not after this morning. She felt over heated thinking of what they shared, a kiss, a stupid lame kiss.

"Inuyasha, You have been this way for a long time you should be able to at least control yourself better! I am disappointed in you the most. kagome is new to this world still and this is the first time she had ever, ever experience it! You should of been able to back away." He sounded more firm on Inuyasha, but that didn't stop Kikyou from standing up.

"Kaugra, defend Inuyasha! This is his first time ever feeling something for someone!" She looked at everyone, but they kept there faces down and the council looked pleased at this. He seem pleased that Sesshoamru could hold down everyone in this family.

"Dear, Kikyou has spoken truthfully," everyone seem to hold steal, Kagome looked ar everyone in the face, they seem so surprised right now. "Leave Inuyasha alone, his first offense since the early 1800s." she said

"Kaugra, i am head of this family, I will do what sees fit for Inuyasha he is my brother."

She stood quiet, "Inuyasha had done no wrong in my book, and by everyone elses eyes he dosn't. He shows love and wants what is best for Kagome. He don't want to see her in danger, but allow his emotions to run just as ours did back then, when we were human.... or do you not remember?"

She sounded hurt, wounded..... did their love die? Or did Kaugra felt that her love didn't matter to Sesshomaru.

________________

Kagome stood by the cliff where she once fallen, "So far down isn't it?" it was Entie.

"How could I have lived?"

"Your body wanted to live, your soul wanted revenge." he said sitting down.

"I feel awful for Kaugra, Entie, she seem like she misses being human."

"Things change Kagome, I often wonder what keeps them together. Kaugra shows love, while Sesshomaru seems so far away, so cold. I think he often blames her for his change."

"It so sad for a love like that to be buried. Especialy if you been together so long like that." Kagome whispered.

"I feel awful getting Kouga into trouble like that, but i had to have you two be alone some way."

"What do you mean?" She looked at surprised.

"I pulled Kouga away to help me with something. I think it was about time for you two have a moment, what i didn't exspect that Sesshomaru would catch on so fast."

"You plan that me and Inuyasha would..... that means you know my answer to his question!" She said.

"Yes, but you should know what make you happy. Therefore i will never tell you. Everyone been wanting me to spill the beans on your answer, I just refuse to answer there question." Inuyasha had spoken love to her, but she wasn't sure if she could ever feel the same way back to him... she felt lust and nothing else. But now that she learn that she was more in heat for a demon then anything that made things worse! Love is the same thing as Lust when you were a demon,,, what the point of having sex if you can't receive a child in the making? NONE. She became frustrated with this idea of being what she was. "Tell me, what did the water feel like?"

"The water felt warm.." when she looked down the cliff she notice that couldn't be true, she saw a peice of ice float down the river. "but that can't be right." she lay her head on his shoulder when he sat down next to her.

"You feel warm, must be a dragon thing." Entie laugh at this. "You life has changed maybe for the better. Hopfully better then those other three dragons, or two of them since you knew what happen to the last one."

"What happen to them?"

"Well one became very greedy, destroy herself in the making of power, while the other one was deceived by love. Such a tragic story on her. It funny how Year of the Dragaon Demon so happen to be females and they have to die to just have another be reborn."

So she had three others and all of them being female. So interesting, but this made her think on a lot of things, so now she was different from her human race she was now different from other demons! During her thought she didn't notice until she was on the ground looking up to see Inuyasha had grabbed Entie around the throat and lifted him up. Entie just laughed.

"Inuyasha let him go." Kagome said trying to scrabble up.

"You are never to be alone with Kagome," he said through his teeth.

"Calm down Brother, we are just chatting nothing more, you wouldn't hurt your own brother right?" he smiled. "You know me better then that." next his feet were on the ground.

"I was worried about you Kagome...." inuyasha was cut off.

Kagome stood up, "Leave me alone, don't you know how much damage you have done to me? Not only am i never human again, but I am different from everyone else!" She turn and ran off the cliff, stretching her arms out closing her eyes. she could hear everyone screaming her name "KAGOME," and she landed in the water. The water didn't feel cool at her once she hit it, it felt so warm. She open her eyes to swim away from everyone, once she reach land she took off running. She hated everyone right now. She wasn't paying any attention, she tripped right into a tree and she didn't see the regular black,she saw red.

___________________

Waking up didn't help her any way. She felt the pain throb , she went to sit up but she thought the room was spending around she had to lay down. "My head" she felt what held her so it happen to be a couch. She try to sniff the air see if she could recoginze any thing, but nothing seem to help her.

"Miss, what ye be doing in me woods?" he sounded old.

"What am i doing here, what happen?

"I found ye near one of me deer traps. Me wanted to check them and poof you be there wet, and yer head banged up." She listened to him lip near a chair. "Now who ye be, and where ye came from? Ye can't be no more then 16 or 17."

"I'm here with my family and boyfriend." where that come from? "We are here camping, at an old cabin about a mile from a stream."

"Gramps," it was a younger man voice and the door shut. "Oh gramps don't tell me you are bring in more people. One of these days someone going to be faking it and you will be dead!"

"Oh I don't see her be hurtin me none." he exclaim in his voice.

Kagome finally sat up on the couch and looked over to see a young man coming in with rabbin. "I see, this time its a she gramps, but all the same you need to be careful!" he walked into a different room and came back to shake her hand, "My name is Matt, and you be?"

"Victoria," she had used her name she wanted back in school.

"Victoria? I knew a girl name Victoria Nelluk back in school, she was very beautiful, hang out with Hardly and Kyle a lot."

"I'm that Victoria," she said blushing. So other men found her attractive?

"Hey what happen to you?" he said sitting down quickly.

"Home school, I was feeling homesick from Japan I guess." she smiled.

"Well Hardly and Kyle been angry when you seem not to join them in school. I take it Hardly is your boyfriend?"

She had to grit her teeth, she told the old man she was here with family and boyfriend.... "Yea, I am here with Hardly and the family." she continue to smile.

"Maybe you should get back to them?"

"Oh yea, would you mind walking me back though?"

"Well its dark out side and very freezing, maybe you should stay the night." Matt offered her.

She didn't have to think twice when she said yes, she had to remember humans and her were very different and she didn't want him to think she was no different then what he was.... human. When human you needed warmth, and that what she would be doing right now staying in making him think she was very human.

___________

R&R

Nikki-Hanyou

Maybe little more speed now, I don't have to go divorce until Aug, but I am working on a youtube anime video. So that will take sometime away from here just a bit.


	19. Chapter 19 Yours

Chapter 19

In the morning she woke up, it didn't take her long to relize she wasn't in her own bed. She thought she smelled food, where at she couldn't point out. She sat up to look around and notice something off about the place they lived in, the walls were made out of wood, or cement, but out of rocks... a cave! They lived in a cave, and it was so warm in here. She reached over and felt the walls, they were so warm, she put her head to the walls to hear water. Hot spring! They lived near a hot spring, she hate to see how hot it was in here if it was summer.. wait thats right they were up in the north area where its always cold.

"It was my grandfathers idea." She heard him speak. She turn around and sat on the couch perfectly still, he had brought her some food. "I thought you be hungry." She was hungery, but that sense of need came back now. He looked perfect, _take a bite of the apple it won't hurt_ it said smoothly in her mind. She try to shake it off but it didn't work, _Your thirsty, hungry for that lustful taste of acception_ She fought at that thought of doing that, she was stronger then the others before her. She would not be out of control. "Tell me how long have you and Hardly been together?"

"For awhile, once we got hook to each other we just can't seem to fall out of love." she wasn't sure how well the lie worked.

"Kyle looks like he likes you to?"

"Oh Kyle, he just like my brother, in fact my last name was never Nelluk, we Hardly and I got married in a forgein country where we grew up." Half truthes seem better then full lies.

"Oh, so together forever i take it?"

"Oh yea, Hardly seem great to be around." She seem stutter when she spoke to herself. A knock came to the door. Matt stood up to answer it. When he walked back it was Hardly and Kyle together. "Safe and sound boys."

"Wife," he said in a lovely tone,,, how did he know how to call her that? "You scare me, I am sorry about what I said about not having children as long as we been married. You are right 23 is the perfect age for us to start."

"Thank you dear husband Hardly." she ran to him burring her head in his chest.

"Matt? How school doing, sorry we havn't seen you around."

"No, I was just asking why she wasn't in school, I see now the ajusting is kinda hard on her. " he smiled, but to Kagome she thought she heard Inuyasha growl.

"Come on Hardly, Lets go home."

"Ok, thank you Matt for taking care of my wife." and they turn to walk out.

The weather show snow and so it did. She kept to herself, she didn't want to talk to no one at all. They probley thought she had became more trouble and mis understood then what they wanted her to be. "Kouga leave," he said more plainly and so he left without a second thought, but he only left a few feet away. "Kagome, you are lucky not be dead. Don't you care what you do? To run off the cliff then run into another man cave. Don't you understand what the hell you are doing?" he said. He grabbed her on her arms, "I smelled you, you were ready to be taken. You could of gotten yourself in danger. Don't you care about this family?"

Kagome turn her head away from him, yes of course she cared, but she felt she could never have enough of her own space like she did when she was human. She looked around this scene reminded her of a movie, but what one? she looked at the tall trees, the little sun light, "Twilight" she whispered. "These wood remind me of Twilight." she spoke to him looking at him in his face. "I miss my life Inuyasha, can't I leave?"

"I wish it was simple Kagome, but you are mine." he growled, "You were picked out for me before you were even born. I waited all my life for you. I understand its hard Kagome, but you are my mate no matter what. I thought it be easier if I asked you to marry me so I knew you were willing." He bend down and kissed her forehead. "This family is trying to help you, but we are falling apart and we need you to help us to fingure out what is best for you, my mate." He said moving his fingers in her hair. "You mean more then to me at this point in my life. I think if god strucked you down I would have to go to the council and beg for my life to be taken." He hugged her, and for once Kagome didn't want to fight. Her blood felt like boiling over with heat. Could she marry Inuyasha and be happy? That right she didn't have a choice, marriage didn't have to happen, Inuyasha just inform her of that.

She put her arms around him, to only burry her head deep into his chest. His smell felt calming to her, earth, and air mix into one calming perfume. She felt no choice but to say, "Yes,"

"What?"

"Yes, I will marry you and become Mrs Nelluk." she whispered, she try to sound happy. He pulled her away, and smiled.

"Really?" He picked her up and swung her around in circles. "Oh Kagome you made me so happy. Atsuko could never be this happy as I am Inuyasha." He said bring her close to his body.

"Atsuko didn't have the chance to live Inuyasha, he died sadly." she pulled away and put her hand to his cheek. "But i have to say Atsuko changed into a more vocal man." She felt his lips on hers, and she for once in her life enjoy it. She felt like the girl in Twilight, in love. She took her hand and ran in up to his pony to undo it, allowing his hair to fall down. When they heard Kouga coming back they backed away and held hands to walk on to home.

__________________

Sitting at the kitchen table seem different, she sat between Kikyou and Keada and they just chatter away with her. But she made her mind up. She didn't know how this worked, she wasn't there when Miroku proposed to Sango even though she wished on more then one occasion that she had been.

She heard someone cough, she looked up and saw Inuyasha standing up between Sesshomaru and Entie. He smiled at her and cleared his throat. "Notice we drink wine tonight. Anyone who knows me knows I hate wine. But today Kagome has kept to herself as we seen today. But I want everyone to know that I have proposed to our family member Kagome, and she had said yes." Everyone stood up and clap for the happy couple. Everyone patted Inuyasha back including Sesshomaru and Kouga.

Rin and the girls were jumping up and down, thinking of colors to put together. Who to invite, what dress they should order from. She was as giddy as everyone else. Everyone soon parted for the night. Kagome walked to her bedroom and open it to find Entie standing there.

"Entie?" she couldn't talk, "What you doing here?"

When he walked close to her his form changed to Inuyasha, "Kagome it been over twenty years, and you have stay beautiful. Why havn't you call me."

She felt her hands turn to claws, "Get out." He must of notice of her hands.

"So you are the full demon I have sense."

"What do you want?"

"You of course but I will leave you, for I see you have a wedding to plan. Congrads Kagome, after all you will be a bride on some other day." and he disappeard. She got a better look, rather it was his true form or not she will never know.....

The door open and she spun around to see it was Inuyasha sneaking in, putting his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. He grin his stupid grin. When he came close to her he wrapped his arms around her and his lips press against hers. "I miss you already my Kagome." he said.

Her thoughts were some place else, but she responded as well as she could, "I miss you to Inuyasha." and they kissed. They walked to the bed and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I fear you wouldn't come home when you didn't show up last night. I thought I lost you forever." he sighed, "It took only one night of you in my arms to crave you. Just like when I use to watch you sleep as a child and teenager. I craved you."

Kagome felt like crying for INuyasha, he loved her more then anything it seemed and she felt she could never give him that kind of love. She felt more own then loved at this moment cause she knew that in what he said was true, she was his and his alone and no one elses. She felt his lips on her neck, it felt so nice, until she felt something prick her. "Inuyasha it hurts," thats when she felt suckin motion, "Inuyasha stop, please." she felt herself crying out of pain.

"Mine," he said on her felt her blood boil once more. When he pulled his mouth away she felt him lick the spot knowing there be punctures now. "You are mine no matter what Kagome. For I am your husband."

____________

R&R

Nikki-Hanyou


	20. Chapter 20 ReFlame

Chapter 20 Re-Flame

_______

I OWN NOT A DARN THING!

___________

Last thing she wanted was to wake up to an argument. She could of hear it from her room, knowing it was taking place somewhere farther away.

"You have broken the rule Inuyasha!"

"I have done no such thing, she is mine."

It was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing, Sesshomaru seem under a lot of stress and Inuyasha just made it worse somehow.

"She not a thing Inuyasha!"

"Oh yea? When the last time you told Kaugra you love her? Or told her how beautiful she was? I am not like you Diachi, I love Kagome."

"How my affair with my wife is none of your concern Inuyasha!"

"Really? She looks alone and confused. Whats wrong you blame her for your turning? Maybe I should treat you the way you treat her for turning me then? You asked her to change me! The everyone else followed, she not the only monster you are too!"

"We are not talking about me, we are talking about you and your self control! I am having you removed to someplace a while. Shippo and few others from different tribe are taking you away. I am sorry brother but this is the protection of everyone, including you."

"No! She is mine, i lay claim if I am not around when other demons come around they will try to take her. I will not allow them to take her."

Kagome couldn't take it no more, she finally stood up and got dress. She could feel the bite on her neck, how it burned. It felt it had its own pulse, when she walked past the mirror she stop to notice her eyes glowing? What is wrong with her? She didn't feel angry at all, nor did she want to kill someone. She didn't crave blood or food. When she try to blink to see if it go away it didn't, it just stay. She open her mouth really wide, nope no fangs. She checked her hands no claws, just glowing red eyes stare back at her.

Turning to leave walking out the door she bumped into Kaugra, who stare at her. "Sesshomaru!" she yelled out, he came rushing. "Her eyes, he can't leave now. Her blood excepted it, they can't be parted now." she said.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who looked very angery. Something was missing, something was not being told to her and this caused her not to trust anyone anymore. "Kagome, go back to your room, you can not come out now. Kouga get rid of Inuyasha somewhere so she can't find him."

"Sesshomaru, you can't do that to a female! She will kill all of us to find him!"

"Don't argue with me!

"No more Sesshomaru, I see now Diachi had died, and replaced you forever with cold hearted Sesshomaru!" Kaugra said "I will protect them!" She turn Kagome to the bed room along with Inuyasha and shut the door and locked it. "Kikyou, barrier would be pleasant so the smell isn't so strong." She turn and left, leaving not her husband but Sesshomaru there to stare.

Kagome stood in that room, feeling locked and betrayed. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"That was rude to say to your brother."

"I am tired of it Kagome. He just gets colder and colder each time we change lives. Its like he forgotten who he once was."

"Did you?"

"No, I know what I was and try to change for the better. I changed when I heard of you in Entie readings."

Kagome felt her neck pricked. It hurt so much, "Why does my neck hurt after you bit me?"

"I don't know, i'm new at this."

Kagome had to roll her eyes, great he bit her and he hadn't had a damn clue what was to happen other then they were to maybe have sex. Great she was going to lose her virginity at the age of 47! Now she thought about it, she sounded old. She was married now, sorta. It wasn't like she was breaking any rules right? She turn her attention to inuyasha, his eyes were red now.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. She watched him as he came to her, looking hungry. He didn't look hungry for food, but out of lust.

___________________

She felt sore, and hurting. She smelt blood, but not any blood her own innocents. She notice when the cover fell how she was naked now. She turn her head to see Inuyasha naked body next to her. "What have i done?" she couldn't remember any of it. Her first time and she couldn't remember!? She felt scared and confused, the kagome she once was became this? 20 years ago she was a bad ass and she was never scared and now this? What happen to her?

_You became weak! Your weak with love just like that one dragon demon!_ She shook her head, she wasn't weak. Not with love. She was just confused, wasn't she allowed that? _NO! Gain some power of these Nelluks! Show them who boss, be your Kagome self!_ She was Kagome. But that voice seem to be going on in her head was hurting her head. Seem to never stop.

She found a robe, turning the knob after being covered she walked down stairs to see Sesshomaru at the table going through files it seem like, she sat down next to him. "I'm sorry." what she had to say.

He seem stund, "For what?"

"Why don't you love Kaugra?"

"I do love her Kagome, but to express after all these years seem hard."

"Do you blame her?"

He sigh and lean back in his chair, "At first yes, but then I quit. I just don't know what to say about it to her."

"How about sorry?" she said. Inuyasha had told her sorry too many times to remember. Sesshomaru look like he wanted to fix things with his old wife. He looked sad and lonely."I hope it goes well for you though Sesshomaru." she patted his hand and stood up to leave, no sooner did she leave Kaugra was entering the room.

Walking past Kaugra she felt pain for the woman, no sooner she turn to leave she heard a giggle sound. Kaugra? She was giggling, turning around she saw something she never seen her parents did. They smiled and kissed passionaly. It made her heart feel with joy that they could re flame themselves up just like that.

Now to find Inuyasha and tell him how she felt all this time.

______________

R&R

Nikki-hanyou


	21. Chapter 21 HOME

Chapter 21 HOME

She return to the bed room to find Inuyasha wasn't there waiting for her to come back. What happen to him, where did he go? She try to shrug it off when she went into the bathroom she stop in her tracks when she enter the bathroom when steam hit her face. There stood a very handsome, and yet very naked Inuyasha! Her face turn red, she went to shut the door, but he caught her arm and brought her in. "You have been with me like this before Kagome, don't run away from me now." He said He brought his lips down to Kagome, the kiss was only a brush of lips that seem to be teasing of a breath on her lips.

"Inuyasha," She whispered. She didn't remember though. She didn't remember what had happen only that she woke to being naked next to him. "What happen to me last night?"

When she looked up at his face he looked hurt. He turn his face from her, "Its to be expected, so I heard or read on the demons partner." He said. It looked like a twitch of the wrist he undid her robe and it fell from her shoulders.

She try to cover herself to find that Inuyasha kept her hands from doing so. "You never cover yourself," he growled out of a threat. "You ever let another male do so, I will not only kill him, but give you a proper beating and lashing." He bared his fangs at her.

As if controlling herself, her eyes turn red and her fangs bared. She shoved him so hard that when he hit the wall left a huge hole in it. "You never tell me how things are! I didn't ask for you to take me, so I still have a choice on who I want." _Good girl, show dominance._ She watched Inuyasha face turn surprised. Her eyes went normal, picking up her robe she left to get dress.

Outside walking she was ranting with rage at him. "Stupid Inuyasha," She wanted to tell him how she felt, and he pulls the whole I am yours and no one else can have you talk.. Not only that he bared his fangs at her! He made sure he got the message. She felt she had control of her powers just a bit. At least she didn't rage like usually and went for a blood rage. Kagome had to laugh at that part.

"Hello?" The familiar voice said.

She turn around, it was Matt. "Hello Matt, how you been?" funny she didn't hear the snow crunch under his feet? But there was foot steps behind him.

"Doing good Victoria, I just have a small problem?" He said, looking shy. He looked afraid.

Kagome smiled, "Whats wrong Matt?" She walked towards him_. _

"You see there this girl I liked for a long time and she married, I don't know what to do?" he said turning his back.

Kagome felt terrible for the young man stood in front of her. He really did like her more then anything in the world. She barely ever notice him in school cause he was always talking to his friends or talking to all the girls in class. He was one of those popular but not kind of types.

She walked closer to him, to only put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh she must be special Matt," she started taking a breath in and then out. "I am sure there are other women out there that are perfect for you. If she married I am sure she will never leave her husband. Divorces are a lot and they must love each other so much. I am sorry that you fell in love with her, I am sure you can find someone who is available."

"Thats just it, I can't find someone new, cause she is my destiny." His voice sounded like he became angry with what she just said. This was not her morning no more.

"What you mean Matt?" She gasped when he turn around.

"You see Kagome, I been wanting you for a long time." He smiled, "Your mine now!" He went to reach for her, but she hurried to jump.

"You! Tell me your name?" she said with rage. Her eyes turned, her claws grew and her fangs bared at him. She felt her blood pump into her ears.

He chuckled. "Come my Kagome, You are after all my destiny," He said jumping after where she landed. She didn't stay long, she try to jump into a tree to see the branch to aim for was torn from its tree and she fell with it. She hit every branch on the way down, trying to grab onto something, just so she could regain her balance. Nothing worked, only to see red and black as her sign she been defeated.

_Wake up! I will not be defeated! Get UP NOW!_ The voice screamed and echo in her head. But all she could see was her old life in front of her eyes. High School In Tokyo, she was reliving her life, without complaints. She greeted Sango and Miroku with all the care. She saw her drunk dad sitting by the TV set drinking Sake like there was no tomorrow. She was home.

Sorry so long, its summer time!

Nikki~Hanyou


	22. Chapter 22 My Normal Life

Chapter 22 My Normal Life

_WAKE UP! WE ARE BEING MOVED! DRAGON DEMON WAKE UP! _The voice had been pounding in her head, but she couldn't wake up....no she was awake. She was home............

"Kagome!" she jumped out of bed. "Kagome, you coming to school?" it was Sango voice, a nightmare. She hurried out of bed with her pajamas on to run down stairs. Everything was the way it should have been.

"SANGO!" She wrapped her arms around her best friend she took for granted. "You and Miroku didn't married?" She watched as her friend laugh at her.

"Kagome, we are only 17! Besides Miroku is not the marring man! Such a pervert, I don't see how we would get that far." she said with a laugh.

"I'm not a demon, I am not a monster?" Kagome hurried down looking at her hands, no claws."

"Kagome, did you bump your head?"

"No, hold on." She ran up stairs to get her things, her books, clothes on. She ran back down stairs to grab Sango arm. "We don't need to be late."

"Boy that must have been some nightmare last night?"

"You wouldn't know the half of it Sango!" she said laughing. "I dreamed that I my dad died," and she told her everything all at once while walking to school.

"WOW! Inuyasha sounds cool, like a hunk!" she giggled, "And you were a star! I would love to see that! You have so much talent Kagome, I wouldn't be surprised if you did all that in America." she said with a hope smile.

"Sango, I won't leave you at all!" she said. They reach class she sat down in her seat, every one starring at her. Her teacher came to the front.

"Hello class, I would like to welcome Onigumo Lenluk." And a man stood in front of the class. He look handsome. He had long black hair pulled back in a nice braid, his eyes were lavender purple. His body being toned. He wore baggy pants and a chain, along with a band t-shirt. "Onigumo, tell us something about yourself?"

"I come from America, my grandparents were born here, but my parents moved to America. They chose to bring me here cause they thought I needed to learn more of Japanese. I like Skateboarding and music" He bowed, "Thank you"

"Please take a seat then Lenluk." he said.

He did next to Kagome, she waved hey and he waved back. He was more different then Inuyasha in her dream. He was real, and he seemed nice. Her stomach didn't give that feeling at all about him. They turn their attention to the classroom while Mythology started.

"By Sango, By Miroku," Kagome waved them bye, "see you tomorrow."

What a day! Homework, and more..."I wish I just stayed asleep!" she laughed at herself.

_WAKE UP! WAKE UP DRAGON DEMON!_ That voice again, someone must be playing games with her. She turn around to run into Onigumo. "I'm sorry," he spoke softly. "I'm new here and I seem to have gotten lost." he said with a warm smile.

"Oh its ok, it could happen to anyone!" She said taking his arm. "Tell me what road?"

He spoke calmly, but nervous to Kagome, he so new, she felt sorry for him! To not only move to a new school a new country. How awful it must be to be the only one who knows English so well. The house he spoke of was near hers. He stopped in front of the old creepy house.

"Who lives here?" he asked

"I don't know, its been abandon for years." She said

"Looks creepy, I hope you don't live next to that." He said eying it funny.

"I live a few blocks down, just like you do from it. You get use to it, I am surprised you haven't seen it since you live near me." She said

"I sleep a lot." He laugh "Normal for teenage boys what mom tells me!" they continued to walk down farther showing her house to him, then on down to where he lived. They said their good afternoons and left it at that.

Kagome turn to her home and walked in._ MONSTER! FIGHT, KILL FEEL YOUR BLOOD BURNING TO RIP HIM APART FOR TOUCHING YOU!_ Kagome laughed now, she really needed to lay off spicy foods and get more sleep. Maybe the computer was eating her alive, or maybe her father nagging for more Sake had her going.

She walked up stairs to get her books out and started reading and writing out her homework. So much of it to do, seem to take her forever. "Forever? Yea right, that nightmare was forever! Living forty years and never growing old. Thats a nightmare, then telling lies! Thats a joke." she spoke to herself. Putting it behind her, she continued her work. Putting on music of course to make it go faster.

She was just happy being her old self, nothing more nothing less. Not including now a cute boy in her class name Onigumo caught her eye.

Nikki~Hanyou


	23. Chapter 23 Twitch of Reality

Chapter 23 Twitch of Reality

Sorry its been so long, working on two stories now....and I have a birthday to plan along with the 4th so I hope everyone!!!! Everyone have a great 4th of July. Celebrate with fire works and great BBQ.....I am going camping so I won't even be near a computer to type! : ) and of course at the same time I am making these faces. -_- T_T

"How you do on your homework Kagome?" Sango asked while getting there papers back.

She may have been a punk kid, but she made straight As. "An A like normal Sango and you?"

She frown, "I got a C. How do you manage Kagome?" She laugh, "Having a hard life, with your father being killed."

Kagome felt a slap in her face then her father wasn't dead, he was alive drink Sake. "What?"

"Look the way he lives, he drinks, he just dead to the world around him."

"Yea I guess your right?." That didn't sound like Sango.

_Wake up, Throttle her, she not real. She won't bleed. _Kagome put her hands to her head. "I have a Migraine, will you excuse me." she stood up. The voice seem more willing this time and more angry. _You are going to get yourself killed. She in her forties by now, remember, don't you remember? I SAY REMEMBER!_ She ran into the halls and push her back up against it. "Go away," she whispered.

"Kagome," she turn to see Onigumo standing there. She ran to put her arms around him. She felt his hands run through her hair.

"Make the nightmare voice go away, it hurts my head!" she said in his chest. He paused, this made her look up at him weird.

"Voice?"

"Yes, keeps calling me dragon demon, keeps telling me to kill, telling me to wake up." tears ran down her cheeks.

"I see," he pulled her away. "Your breaking my barrier without even trying." He smiled, she recognized it right away, and pulled away.

"Inuyasha, all them are real? This is all fake?" she felt the color drain from her face.

"Making you happy, you were willing to forget him, and your family. Admit it Kagome, your more willing to live with your drunken father then to live with them." he said walking near her.

"No, No" Putting her hands in front of her. "NO" and fire came out.

Kagome sat up so fast taking deep breathes of air. She wasn't in her room. It wasn't warm or loving, she was taken captive by a man she didn't even know. Why did he want her so badly that he place a fake dream, fake life in her head. 'Admit it Kagome your more willing to live with your drunken father then to live with them.'

Shaking her head, half true, thats because she didn't know how to cope with the changes around her yet. She wasn't into lies about who or what she was.

What Kagome did know was that she had a great family. Everyone loved her, and never asked her to change her personality when she was in the house. They didn't ask her to act dumb either when in school. They asked for little things and she threw a fit.

"I am such a horrible person." She felt tears spill freely.

"Not person, demon." A male figure came in front of her. "Don't forget you lost your human side a long time ago Kagome."

"Onigumo," She whispered.

"I gave you my real name, but I don't go by that no more Kagome. Nor do I go by Matt. My name is simply Naraku." he gave a small bow.

"What do you want from me? Why do you keep hunting me down?"

"Love, same as Inuyasha." He came near her, pulling a seat in front of her. "You know who I am? How I came to be? Who changed me?" He looked angry. She shook her head. "I thought you were a history buff." he laughed. "I am hard to find. Onigumo is my real name, I am drifter, and a demon thief. I had wife and kids. Slaughter for no reason. Sleeping one night, and then next I knew I was on trial for killing my family cause what I do for a living." He looked at her closely, she showed no emotion. "I did execute them, only because they were not their normal selves." he said.

"I don't love you, and Inuyasha kinda in between." Now she seemed confused. Did she not love Inuyasha as much as she thought, or was it t hat of the dream clouding her mind.

He walked closer making her look into his red eyes. "Your power is strong Kagome, you are lucky that I don't kill you. Its what I still do these days since Kikyo and Inuyasha had betrayed me." He showed his fangs. "Demons are nothing, I want them dead. But I crave the companion ship in the long run." He smiled. "You stick out Kagome, you want to be normal and I fell in love with you. Along with Inuyasha I watched you grow up. I watched, I could never come near you, until high school." He came closer, near faces touched and she felt no need to pull away. "I finally hid my scent, I hid everything so no one could find me, track me." His breath felt hot on her cheek. "That want, That crave to be near you pounded in my ears, in my blood veins." He took in his shaggy breath. "I was so close, playing Matt, I wanted you and so close until they show up." He broke contact and walked off. "SO CLOSE AND THEY SHOW UP!" he yelled. Picking up up a chair and throwing it. "You were suppose to be mine!" He walked into the light pointing a finger at himself. "Look at how happy you were when you thought we were in the past together." He turn to pases back and forth. "Can you say you are happy now?"

That question smacked her in the face. Can she really say she was happy now? She changed forms without even thinking about it. Anger has became the control of what she really was, a monster. Then she couldn't remember anything that one night, and Inuyasha passed it off as if nothing to him. But everyone else cared about her thought right? Kikyo did, she always did and Keada. They cared, but she wasn't happy at all. "I may not be the happiest person in the world Onigumo, but I am surrounded by demons who do care." She said sitting there. Moving her hair from her neck, "I am mated though. You are far from to late of claiming love." Could she win so easy?

He came fast looking at her neck, "I see one mark, where are the others?"

"Others?"

"Three more, I see only one. You are far being claim. I have to wait for a few more days and that will be gone and you be free." She blinked confused and moved her head normal angle. He smiled. "No one even told you of this? Of the life you live, the rules you must apply to?" He laughed then growled. "They don't tell you anything! I watched as you ate that man, how blood thirsty you were. The once you were normal I watched you cry. Who do you think is the monster here? You or them?"

Kagome shook her head, no they wanted to protect her from those things in hopes that she wouldn't need that sort of things.

"Whats wrong Kagome, did I make you rethink them? Rethink that family? Trust me I lived with them for a short time. I left when I saw what family is that. Inuyasha care about no one feeling but his own." then turn around to leave.

"Onigumo, I mean Naraku." she said getting up to him. She watch him stop, but she couldn't stop herself from running to him, wrapping her arms around his waste. "You still feel the pain I feel right now?"

"Yes,"

"How old are you?"

"I lost count after 100."

"I am suppose to be in my 40's, I am to be old and yet I feel regretted."

"The feeling will never go away. After you been betrayed." he said. She felt his claws on her hands. Claws? He didn't have normal hands, was he a monster and no human."Noticing I am not the same as the others? I am not ashame of who I am. I stay in this form when I am among those who are as just as me. Can Inuyasha do that with you?"

No he couldn't and she started to feel something different for him. But now she felt something she had forgotten. She only whispered "Naraku" so softly you could of missed it. She felt sad for this man before her.

"When you that name, you make it seem a monster. I like it when you say my real name. You make me sound human." He turn around to look in to her eyes. "Onigumo loved his family, and a demon took them away forcing him to kill them. Kagome do I have to kill you to? For you are Year of the dragon demon."

Once again being left with a decision, she must leave Inuyasha and the Nelluks to side with Onigumo. Could she really leave the family she love for so long for a demon who she barely knows? He spoke of such heart ache of who he was, just as she felt at that very moment.

Could the Nelluks been the evil and Onigumo been the good demon all this time? The would of met everything that they did was out of a lie. That they only wanted her for her powers, nothing more. She felt hot ready tears ready to fall at the thought of over twenty years of living with them had done to her. What of grandmother Kikyo? Did she lie and pretended to love her just so she stay calm? NO that couldn't be true, she try to help her protect her from that one vampire girl.

Kagome notice something, the voice that one thing that always bothered her when she was thinking was gone. The monster inside her, could of it really flown away now? The thought made her happy yet so alone she wanted to scream out the confusing she felt at that moment. 'Dragon, where are you?' she asked herself in her mind. Nothing. Could it because it left her, found something or someone better?

The power was to much for her anyway. She could barely control it when she reached that peak. The blood red peak of hatred that would push her over. She could never remember when she went into that rage. Only that she saw the after math, trees broken, people killed. An that voice rage of KILL. The thought of not hearing that voice now was not at all a relief. Could it be sleeping? Waiting to be re awaking at the death point of her life. To come up to feed on the blood of people before her? She didn't want to think about it now. She felt tired and Onigumo held her more genitally then Inuyasha ever did.

She couldn't help but look into his eyes. They seem simple just as Inuyasha's and everyone else. Kikyo, Shippo, Entei, Keada, Rin and Kouga. Everyone looked that way when they looked for something in her eyes. An answer. Could she give him that one little answer?

R&R

Nikki~Hanyou


	24. Chapter 24 Dragon before her

Chapter 24 Dragon Before her

I had this written down in a notebook, but I lost it somewhere I had about seven pages filled. I am going to try and do this in memory. I hope you enjoy this.

She sat at the dinner table eating with Onigumo. She sat quietly eating and slowly drinking her drink, and occasionally taking glances at him. She notice from time to time that he had been staring at her, like she was some butterfly waiting for her to do something different or unique. She didn't like being in the cave, eating. She felt more like an animal then a person as far as she was concern on this.

"Dragon," he said. Making her jump and looking at him slowly from her food. "Did they tell you anything about your life pass? Like the last dragon before you?"

"That she fell in love and that what killed her." she said sticking a piece of meat in her mouth and slowly chewing it. "No one really talks about it. Their concern about me staying under control and I don't blame them for what I see in the after math."

"I see, fools of not telling you. Did they tell you how your dragon awaken?"

"No, it just happen." She said. This caused him to go into a fit of laughter then take a sip out of his glass.

"Kanna a great tattoo artist, isn't she?" How did he know? "Kanna lived for a long time, she is part of the old family. She lived in one of the islands between China and Japan. It no longer exist thanks to a volcano. She then was a tattoo artist and she still practice it today. You are not the first she had awaken as a dragon." She watched as he took another sip of his drink to only whirl it around in its glass. She to had to take a drink. "Let me off to tell you Kanna and I still talk, she lets me know things. She even told me you got a dragon on your back, and the symbol of eternity with it."

"Kanna has a special talent."

"She does, her people band her after all. I found her on a piece of wood barely breathing. We traveled together for years on end. She awaken the dragon in Kikyo"

The sound of glass hitting the floor caused an echo through out the cave. Kikyo? A dragon? NO it couldn't be. She just normal demon. _Took Kikyo five years to become a demon_ She was the dragon demon before her!? Kikyo planned this all this time. To change her into a monster, not just a monster the most terrible the ruthless monster ever, a dragon demon. Inuyasha and Kikyo were together, does this mean that Inuyasha goes after only the dragon demons? He wants the power?

"Kikyo and I loved each other, until the very end. I killed her, but Kaugra restored her. Now all she does is feed off other people souls who have emotions." She must of look horror, "Don't worry we had a deal. If became out of control she wanted me to slay her without even thinking twice and so I did. I didn't know she plan on coming back to the world of the living so soon or I would of stuck around for her." he stood up. "You are free Kagome, to leave and seek out those answers for your questions." and he walk out. Kanna on the other hand came out of the shadows. She said nothing to her and they walked out.

"You knew what I was when I walked into that shop of yours." Kagome whispered.

"I did, your aura is a monster that needed to be leashed. I warn Kikyo of the danger she was going to go through." She said walking.

"Why were you be band from your Island?"

"I slaughter a bunch of people who had killed my parents. They were high priests and I couldn't take it. I was near death when Naraku saved me. I was beaten and told to rot for the sea goddess Toyota Mahime ."

More sadness, how could these demons live the way they did? How could they change the others just because of their greed? Didn't they know they were destroying people? When they came to end of the mouth of the cave she try to say thank you, but she disappeared. 'Poor Kanna' she said slowly.

Walking in the woods she notice a lot of different areas she knew before. She came to a river she knew would lead to where the cabin was. Did she want to take it? She stare into the river, it was iced over. She got on her knees, stretching out her arm, making a cup out of her hands. A ball of fire came out, she can control herself. She just needed to try and control her emotions. She stuff her hand through the ice and to her surprise she not only melted a hole but nearly the whole river. Power, she had unlimited power. She felt something wet under her to look down and notice not only had the river became unfrozen, but some of the land had no snow, just mud.

She brought her hand out of the water to see fire still burning in its place. She was something other then ordinary demon. A Dragon Demon, she then made the flame disappear without a second thought. A Monster she was, but could she turn into what Onigumo was? A Demon executioner? Walk around the rest of her life killing her kind to make the world a better place. The thought discussed her, she didn't want to kill anyone, but she didn't want to live like this forever. She wanted to be human, grow old and die in her bed or how ever she was suppose to die from her life. She was still known as a star, who never came out of her mansion. Tears started to poor, they took everything from her.

"Kagome!" She turn around and saw Kikyo running towards her, with a bright smile and her arms sticking out for a hug. When she got close she slapped Kikyo in the face when she stood up. Mud dripping from her legs.

"Lies, secrets and deceives is all you know how to do." She turn her head from Kikyo

Hearing the mud squish she knew Kikyo must of took a few steps back. "What do you mean Kagome? We were worried about you. You been gone for six months. Are you ok?"

Six Months? How could that be? Is that how her powers developed in the time she was asleep? "Worried or scared someone took my powers to turn them against you? What am I to you guys a joke?" she couldn't help it no more. She didn't want to hear them say what she wanted to hear, she wanted truth damn it and she wanted it now! "You were the dragon demon before me." She turn to look at her face, so full of surprise.

"How did you know?"

No more lies. "Onigumo told me, you knew how to change me. You lied to me, Kanna knew why I was there. You open that barrier on me, and unleash the dragon. YOU KNEW WHY I NEVER CHANGED UNTIL THAT MORNING!" she yelled it out. Looking up and around to see the Nelluks behind Kikyo. "YOU KNEW IT ALL! YOU EXSPECTED ME TO BE JUST LIKE THAT CAUSE YOU WERE THAT DEMON BEFORE ME! YOU KNEW MY POWERS COULD CONSUME ME!" Feeling the betrayal drip like blood dripping from a knife. She looked up at everyone eyes. She noticed some betrayal from some eyes from the family.

"Don't be angry with Kikyo, Kagome." It had been Kaugra. "It was my idea to have you released. I can never learn my lesson. I brought Kikyo back cause I didn't want to lose my daughter. Tell me I didn't lose my other daughter."

"You betrayed us Kaugra!" it was Sesshomaru. "You have no morals for this family. You could of re killed Kikyo and not been able to bring her back this time." He slapped her with his claws leaving long claw marks on her cheek.

"I deserve that my husband." she said looking at him. "But I only thought of Kagome and Kikyo. You wouldn't allow us to open her up!" She screamed.

Kagome watched for near the first time to see Sesshomaru eyes turning red, claws grew. "Your right! That dragon demon could of stay under her skin! You have no clue what you release on this world? You ever once thought what would of happen if families were around here?" He had grabbed her arms and lifted her up. "I am head of this family!"

Kaugra eyes turned a bright deep purple, her claws also grew, "You are no family. You lose all your emotions. If that demon stay inside of her she would of either died or taken this world with her. Which would you have wanted?"

In a flash everything went normal, Kaugra and Sesshomaru, "I had rather she took us with her." He turn around to walk away.

"What did Onigumo want with you?" Kikyo asked.

"None of your concern." She didn't feel like talking. She walked pass them leaving everyone be. She knew the way to the cabin from here. She hated everyone around her, including herself. When she walked passed Entei he walked beside her. "Go Away," she said

"Kagome, I will say this, please be careful who you trust. Onigumo is sly and very cunning. I am glad you know the truth, but he using that against us. You are very fragile, we are afraid to break you in a huge amount of information we hold."

"You see what will happen to me?"

"I see all Kagome, and I want you to be careful. Inuyasha waits for you at home, afraid that you may not be alive after what I saw of you in a vision."

"What did you see?"

"You were not moving."

"He cast something over me, a illusion spell what I guess it be."

"That would explain why no one could pin point you." he said in thought.

Few days had pass since she came back to the cabin. How could she react to any one in this family. Did they care about her? Entei never once lied to her. He never was given the reason to. He treated her fragile, like a china doll of years of dust had collected on her.

Everyone was happy that she was home, but she felt broke that could never been mended. Sitting on her bed, she always had someone watching her, but never Inuyasha. He never looked at her, and what Onigumo said his mark soon disappear from her neck. He would have to start all over for it to happen, for her to become his.

She felt like everything was bound by shackles of her fear of the never knowing of what she is cable of. She can control herself but no one wanted to hear that probably She felt though she was never strong or good enough for their world of demons. She will never conceive the love she wanted only because it is never love...it was mating. She seen that through Kaugra and Sesshomaru eyes. No matter it died, and it seemed so sad that it did.

The door open and seen it was Kikyo replacing Rin, they said their nights to each other and she was gone.

"What went wrong?"

"I figured you wanted to know Kagome that is why I am here tonight. I can not hide of what I once was. I am you, or you are me, but either way I once was a dragon demon. My body wanted to reject it for love of Onigumo. Reason I went for Inuyasha is because my dragon wanted it in fear of being slay ed. I loved Onigumo so much, but that love does no exist no more for as you were told I am a shell of what I once was. I take other emotions just so I can feel them for a few days. I couldn't take it being from Onigumo, I went to him and my dragon desire went wrong."

"So the Dragon tore you apart in to two demons."

"Love harsh Kagome, I give you that. I can laugh and cry, I can have the emotions, but once again they fail to stay forever inside me for I have to go out and find some. When I try to lay with him the dragon tore through me as promise he slay ed me, killing me. I didn't think Kaugra would being me back though."

"Where you go?"

"I was floating, in beautiful warm water. I think I reached heaven then I was pulled back down. I heard a woman crying and notice it was Kaugra. When Sesshomaru found out he went crazy it seem. He left for a few years then came back. Willing to accept that I became what I am. But Onigumo was cast out without a second chance. I remember begging Sesshomaru to keep him. He would never hear of it. That would be the last I seen of him, of Onigumo." She said.

Kagome felt horrible she struck her grandmother for protecting her. More Kagome thought about more she felt Onigumo never stopped loving Kikyo. He wasn't in love with her for herself, but for Kikyo who once had her own demon soul.

"Grandmother, I'm confused." she finally admitted to the soulless demon who fed on souls. It wasn't Kikyo fault, it wasn't no one fault, only that of destiny that allowed time to pass. Unlike her father who never really show care or love, her grandmother did though for her. Something she took for regret.

She was Year of the Dragon demon. She should be happy now that she maybe able to learn more about herself. Kikyo once went through it, maybe they could find answers.

"Inuyasha wants to see you tomorrow, I told him I would talk to you first." she said.

Inuyasha? "What do I say to him?"

"That my dear great grandchild up to you to decide." she said and smiled. "Now lay down and sleep." she said calmly.

The decision to stay with Inuyasha and to love him or to leave and walk the world on her own. Did Inuyasha really love her or was it the power that was inside her? She felt like sleeping, and that what it did. Sleep took over allowing her to dream about something wonderful.

R&R

Nikki~Hanyou

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I try to make it a bit longer since I haven't wrote for awhile.


	25. Chapter 25 SAY IT 1 MORE TIME!

"Chapter 25 SAY IT ONE MORE TIME!

Kagome woke up, she couldn't help but take a few blinks. She started to feel a burning in her neck. It felt like it was on fire. She reached her hand around to it, the marks were still there. But they should have been gone by now. Isn't that what Onigumo told her? She shook her head, the burn increased in her neck. Jumping at the sound.....

BAM came to the door BAM BAM BAM Kikyo had jumped up, "What you want!"

They heard a growl, "I want to see her!" it was Inuyasha.

She felt dizzy and confused. She felt stress tense into her body. She told her to let him in and he walked in. Her stomach clinched...when was the last time she ate a full meal without being so stressed?Inuyasha stood there, with a smile on his face. He rushed to her taking her hands into his. He wiped some of the sweat off her face, she was sweating? "Inuyasha I..."

"I love you, I won't say something like that no more to make you run off." he kissed her deeply, to slowly pull away. "I don't know what got into me that morning. I had no right to say those terrible things to you." He said. He looked over at Kikyo, regret pin there in his heart. He never loved Kikyo in the first place, but she looked so alone in those days.

"Inuyasha, I feel that..." that was it she hurried to run to the bathroom and vomited. Her damn nerves acted up all at once. So much had happen, does this mean that the dragon demon to became weak under stress? She heard Inuyasha come behind her, rubbing her back.

"Kagome, you ok?"

She finally sat down, the taste was awful in her mouth. "I'm fine the last few days been harsh on my body and mind. I think it needed to be re leaved this way." she said. She had to admit she felt better now, but the bite marks on her neck felt blazing on her skin and deep down. "Inuyasha your bite mark burns."

Kagome felt him lift her hair out of the way to look at the marks. "Looks fresh," to her surprise she screamed....he bit her again. Kikyo had came running in to only laugh at the sight of t he two on the ground, and blood on Inuyasha lips.

"Still claiming her Inuyasha?"

"Of course, we are engaged still.....right Kagome?" he sounded like he was full of doubt on that question.

"Of course Inuyasha." She said, in away she felt re leaved of the answer. She smiled, Onigumo had to be wrong about this family. He was so full of hate he never stopped to ask why these things happen. Looking at everyone eyes she knew she could never kill other demons to just destroy them for being what they were.

Kagome wore socks around the house to only rub her feet across the carpet. She wasn't mopping, in fact things got better through out the morning. When everyone started to tell her things about their lives more freely, things seem to lighten up, everything but Sesshomaru and Kaugra. They didn't share the same bed room no more, better yet Sesshomaru always left middle of the night leaving everyone alone with a very miserable Kaugra.

Kagome felt something tingle on her finger tips to look down, yep bigger effect. She walked up to Kouga and next anyone knew *ZAP *. Everyone came in to see a very frizzy hair and not so happy Kouga.

"Damn it Kagome Not again!" He went to chase after her.

"I should of seen that one coming." Entie said Laughing.

She hurried to jump over a couch and the coffee table. Kouga right behind her, "Come on Wolf boy come get me!" She said laughing ready to run out the door when she smacked right into Inuyasha. They both fell onto the ground and they knew what this meant BUSTED!

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He said looking at her, then he looked past her to see Kouga and his long hair fizzed up. He had to laugh, there was no denying it. He laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face. Finally calming down he and Kagome got up.

"Tell the demon of yours to stop with the zapping at me!" he pointed a finger at her. He had been zapped twice that morning.

Inuyasha had sigh looking at Kagome. "Kagome, I don't understand how you keep zapping poor defenseless Kouga who is a wimp by heart. You need to leave him alone ok."

She turn to Kouga, ok this couldn't be taken seriously, she laughed so hard she lost control. Fire set on her hands and her hair turned Ice her breathing seem to puffing out some smoke. But nothing happen, when she took control of her laughter and emotions, when Kouga left of course, she turn back to normal.

They walked to the couch and sat down. Inuyasha look very serious at this point. What could it be that he had to sit her down to talk with her.

"I know you can control yourself now Kagome."

Now she was surprise, she didn't tell no one she could do it. "What if I can?"

"That is good news Kagome, you be the first Dragon demon to control herself. I am so happy to hear it. Thats why I want to hold the wedding next week."

She couldn't of heard him right.....could she? "Next week?" She said. They have been engaged for almost a year. She wanted to wait a lot longer, but she looked up into Inuyasha eyes.

"Yes, It be a small wedding since it just us and the family. We be the first ones married in the family." He said. "I can't be away from you, I want us to be United as one Kagome." He grabbed her hands and held them, cradling them like they were glass. "I been saving myself for someone like you, my love craves the never ending with you." he said.

One word came from her thoughts 'TWILIGHT' such a movie and she felt she play the role of the stupid Bella! She wanted to be alone and away from him, but he seem to keep pushing this on her. Did everyone want to see them together? She looked around and notice everyone with a smile, but still no Sesshomaru around.

"But Inuyasha, a wedding takes a long time to prepare, how will that happen in such a short time?" she was trying to find some kind of hoop hole that he didn't think of, he did sit there and think. Now a good chance that he had changed his mind. A wedding being put together in a week time was a miracle that only god himself could create for his children...and she didn't know where she stood with him, only that she still pray to him and believed.

"You forgotten we are not like anyone else. We can prepare this even tomorrow. We can start planning this tonight. Kikyo and Keada are preparing the meal, Rin is searching for flowers. Entie is the spiritual so he be giving us our vows. Kouga and Shippo will be helping around the house and out side doing the siting of moving things around." he said. "Kaugra is making your dress as we speak and Sesshomaru hasn't been around so I can't say where or what he is doing for whatever day we choose next week." he smiled leaning over. "Please Kagome, next week be perfect."

She looked at him, she wanted to say something, but the room started to spin and she felt hot. Stupid powers seem to be getting in the way of her emotions. So much stress, "Inuyasha, I" how did she feel about him? She closed her eyes a picture of herself popped in her head as a child.

_She was running around her mother new home, it was a warm summer day in Japan. How beautiful the cherry blossoms never seem to grow old with the smell. She wore a beautiful purple dress with the Cherry Blossoms all over it. Her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her brother was inside taking a nap. So she had the whole yard to herself._

_She stopped when she heard a young man voice speaking to another gentleman. She stopped to turn around._

"_Not sure if that be true," the dark hair charcoal eyed man said. _

"_Well what Entie said after all." A dark pony tail man said._

_They stopped to notice her, they smiled and came over to the fence. "You sure are looking pretty today? You must of a date?"_

_She blushed and looked on the ground. "No, mommy said no dating until I am 100 years old." she said._

_The men laugh at such a cute remark, "In that case I guys we can't ask you to escort us down the side walk?" the one with the loose hair asked._

"_We love if such a beautiful young girl would take us for a stroll to the end of the sidewalk." the ponytail said._

_Her mom never paid much attention where she went, she was gone one time to the candy store for three hours and she never came to find her. She smiled and open the gate to walk them to the end of the side walk. It wasn't far, but a woman called the ponytail over across the street and he took off telling his 'Brother' he see him at the house._

_The loose hair smiled down, "I hope to one day I will get lucky and marry a wonderful woman like you Kagome," he said and walked off._

_She never told him her name, but she skipped back home._

"Kagome? Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha was snapping his fingers. "You dazed out, something wrong?"

She hurried to shake her head, looking at Inuyasha seem like the first time again. "Your that gentleman from my childhood who I walked down the sidewalk with."

"So you remember me? I didn't think you could, you had so much tragic down the line of you life I figure I be the last person you could remember me by." he said, still holding her hands.

"You didn't go there by accident did you?"

"No, I wanted to check up on you, making sure you were ok after your parents problems."

"What did you mean Entie coming true?"

"He predicted your death as a child." he looked at her, "I care for you so much. Coming in and out of your life was the only way to make sure you were ok." he lean over and kissed her forehead. "Marry me next week please Kagome?"

All he did since she was nearly born was protect her from all the evil around her. She wanted to thank him, could this be a away to repay that debt to him? She try to search her heart for love. She remember as a child growing up she could marry such a man like him. She remember telling Sango of a man who had such nice things to her.

Sango, she missed her friendship with her. She told Sango everything about that day, and she smiled and said she was happy that her friend could have a dream of one day getting married to a man who was a gentleman unlike her father. She dreamed of him everyday, that one day like in a fairy tale he would come to her with open arms and ride off with her into the sun set.

This was the man, no demon who loved her every single day. "Inuyasha, I" words could not expressed the way she felt. She had been in love with Inuyasha all this time! The man she walked with, her savior as a child, she was in love with him still after all these years. No wonder why she couldn't allow any other man in her heart.

That man been haunting her, she been comparing men after men to that one on the sidewalk. Even her good friend Miroku couldn't even size up to him. She had to laugh now at herself. She been in love all this time to Inuyasha and not even thought once of it.

"Kagome," He said her name slowly. "Does it make you mad that I was in your life all this time?" he lean back, letting go of her hand. "Have I anger you now that you do not want to marry me at all?"

"No Inuyasha thats just not it." said said, "I found answers that I have been searching for all this time." she looked down, feeling like that one little girl again on the side walk, walking with him again. "Inuyasha I want to say thank you, for all your protecting." She began, "I love you, with all my heart all this time. It taken me time to realize such a huge thing all this time. Forgive me?"

"Kagome, I love you." She watched as he try to grab her for a hug, but she couldn't take it anymore.

She ran to the bathroom and Inuyasha followed behind her, her stomach felt awful and her head ached. She felt all this stress had caused her problems and now Inuyasha wanted to Plan a wedding. She found the toilet and started to vomit all up. She finally brought everything up, and sat down when she finally got done.

"Kagome, you okey?" He sat down next to her, trying to hold her, she stood up. He try to stand up quicker then her, but her legs give d and she fell right into his arms Passed out.

Waking up on the couch was something different. Why wasn't she in her bed? She could hear people mumble about her stress levels, how high they been since everything broke lose, including the wedding being mention.

"What happen?" she asked groaning out the words pass her lips.

"You got sick." it was Sesshomaru voice.

"Oh?" all she could come up with, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," it was Kikyo voice, she sounded nervous. "No one wants to ask you this, with you being my granddaughter it is my duty to ask." what could it be? "How long you been pregnant?"

She sat up quickly. "What you say?"

"How long you been pregnant?"

She was Pregnant? How can this be? She was a dragon demon, she could not conceive children!

Nikki~Hanyou


	26. Chapter 26 The new beginning

Chapter 26 New beginning

How could of happen to her? She was a demon right? A full demon at this point in her life. She hated her life a little at this point. Things became complicated now, she is with a child now. Someone was growing inside her and soon to be born in two months. She smiled while looking down at the river. So icy, yet beautiful. She couldn't help now but to rub her belly genitally. "I will protect you," and looked up at the sky.

"Kagome," she thought she heard the snow crunch. She turn around to see her great great grandmother walking her way. "Kagome, my grandchild you are going to make my heart fail one day." she laugh a bit.

"Can that happen?" she asked with a smile. If she became pregnant then who not to say the the dead women walking couldn't have heart fail.

"To me no, for I have no beating, only a soul." she sat down next to Kagome. "Tell me what is on your mind?"

"I'm Pregnant."

"I know this."

"But I am a demon,"

"Your not normal,"

"Why me? Why now?"

Kikyo sighed then, "I heard that only Dragon demons can give birth, something about the body to keep it warm and the organs can never shut down. A strong demon you are Kagome you just don't notice this yet it seems. Or your a new kind of demon that no one knows of." she said. "Names?"

"I want a boy, maybe a girl I am not quite sure."

"A Boy? You speak of names with Inuyasha?"

"No, I have personal names for the boy."

"What the name?"

"I want to name him Isamu, after your son." She looked over and saw her grandmother tear up. "If that causes you pain then I will name him some other."

She wiped her tears, "So beautiful that you would name your child after your great grandfather." she sigh, "the girl?"

"Sakura." she said softly.

"Names that one will live up to." She stood up, "Come, we must head back, we have important matters to discuss at the cabin."

Entering the cabin she looked around and notice everyone, even Sesshomaru sat in the front room but Kaugra head was bent down as if she was in shame of something that had happen.

"A demon doctor will be here to check on you Kagome. Kaugra is also going to be leaving us, but visiting on occasions that best fits for her befits. Do not worry Kagome, this is an honor for Kaugra to be leaving to work for the council." Sesshomaru held no emotions when speaking about his wife leaving the house.

"But I am pregnant, I want Kaugra here and I don't want no doctor, I have Kikyo."

"I understand, but council find that Kikyo is unable. For she has no soul of her own."

She felt her family was being ripped apart now. All at once. "Kagome, its fine. You must stay calm now." it was Inuyasha voice speaking to her.

"No You don't understand Inuyasha, I want Kikyo with me. Not some doctor." She had turn to Inuyasha, she felt betrayed now by him. She put her hand on her belly, "Then I am leaving." she said.

"Kagome this is not the time to act childish." Kouga said at once. "This is the first born demon. We have to keep an eye on you, and make sure you are fine."

"Yea, not including the wedding in three days!" Keada said with a worry face. "You and Inuyasha are going to be the best demon couple ever."

Things just didn't seem fair right now. Kikyo wasn't going to look after her, some stranger, and Kaugra was leaving also. The top females she needed felt they would be disappearing soon, and she had no say in it. "It not a want, its a need for them to be here!" Kagome said looking at everyone face in surprised. "Don't you understand that? Kaugra you have to stay here for me! We are a family!" The thoughts of of her parents splitting up, and her brother is dead and she be alone again. She turn to run away hearing Kikyo only saying

"You guys brought up a very hurtful past."

How can they do this to her! She felt her blood boiled of anger, but she knew she couldn't do this. Lose control was a huge NO. She was to have a child. "Kagome," she turn around to see Shippo and Kouga.

"Kagome, its ok." Kouga said looking at her.

"Our family isn't going to be ruin at all. Kaugra will be back, Sesshomaru even said so!" Shippo said with a smile.

She seem so childish. How can she look at them, she was a grown adult ready to have a child and to be married.

"Lets go home, everyone wants to see you and Kaugra is making that dress so she needs to fit you with it." Kouga said, with a grin. "Will you spin around and show me what you look like before Inuyasha gets a chance to see." he laugh, she had smiled at the comment "Well don't you think I deserve it since you shock me so many times?"

"Sorry Kouga, but I think no one other then the girls should see her in that dress on our day." they turn to see a grinning Inuyasha. He walk to her putting his hands on her shoulders to pull her in a hug. "Its ok Kagome." he said. "I do understand what your feelings are since you were a child. But remember this isn't the end of the world." He whispered in her ears.

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears pour down. He was right, he had always been there for her since she was such a child. Not knowing him, but felt she had a guardian angel, no a guardian demon looking after her well being. "I acted so childish, how can they forgive me now?"

"You have the right to act this way. You are pregnant with a child." He said running his hands through her head. "Please come back and face everyone. This is who you are now, nothing about you have changed."

She could only nod in his chest and they pulled apart and they held hands following the two back home. They enter the house to see everyone still sitting, seem to be waiting for their return. "I'm sorry," she was soon caught off by Sesshomaru.

"Child, you are forgiven, but understand that this is a great honor for Kaugra and this family has been through a lot. We gain and lost and we are going to be receiving a child along the way." he said smiling. "It is natural that we keep living like there no other day." he said. He stood up, "Now Kaugra shall we leave to go into the next room?"

"Yes dear we shall leave to the next room." she said her eyes to the ground. They didn't seem so happy anymore together. Could they be calling it quits?

"Flowers, Flowers, Flowers." Keada chanted while working with flowers. Kagome watched with a smile on how happy she was.

"Keada, that is so beautiful, how you learn this?" Kagome asked.

"Years Kagome,"Keada grinned. Kagome looked at hers and it.... well wasn't what she wanted. "Your a tomboy Kagome I didn't think you could do something like this. I know it must be driving you crazy that you can not attend what the males are doing the heavy stuff." she said looking at Kagome who only smiled.

"Life is life, I was never good working with nature I guess is what I should be saying." she laugh at herself. She pulled out her sketch pad and started to flip through it with Keada looking over.

"That looks like Inuyasha, who that in his arms?"

"Its me when I was just a girl." Kagome whispered.

"Is this a memory?"

"Yes, I drew it when I was waiting in the car for Kikyo when we first came up here."

"He is a piece of work"

"What you mean?"

"He would shut himself out of everyone. It was like there was no contacting him at all. Until one day he came home with a ribbon, talking to Kouga about a young girl walking them down the sidewalk. That girl must have been you." she said. "You have changed his world Kagome."

'Just as he has changed mine.' she said to herself. She flipped through the pages and notice her last page. What to draw? She had no gift to give Inuyasha, why not a memory? She smiled and allowed her hand to dance around the paper with the charcoal pencil.

Staring at one self does bring someone to question about there looks while pregnant. In Kagome case she couldn't think of one. She found herself looking more different. Her belly showed a bit where a white dress flowed down to the ground.

"Kagome your perfect." Keada said squealed.

"Thank the lord I know how to stitch quiet fast. I am never out of practice." Kaugra said with a smile.

"So we ready to walk down that snowy isle?" Rin said clapping happy. Everyone had been waiting for this one day.

She took in a shaky breath. "Yes." she went to turn to leave but felt a hand on her arm.

"Hold on," it was Kikyo, she put a blue rose in her hair. "This will make you more you." She then smiled. "I will be able to see my family grow more." she turn Kagome around and slowly pushed her out the door to where Sesshomaru stood.

"Ready my daughter?"

Daughter, she closed her eyes and tears of joy spread through out her. Her own father could never of called her that, he mother hardly ever said that word either. "Yes father." she replied and he only smiled back, they walk down the snow where the cliff was and there stood Shippo with a bible. How confusing she was.

"Not to worry he was once able to work as a bonder for this kind of thing." he said whispering to assure her the idea of him. Inuyasha face held a smile and nice Kimono. It looked old, but new "He been saving that since the 1800s he been waiting for this day, waiting for you." he said They reached Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kiss Kagome head and took Inuyasha side.

"We gather here today" Shippo voice went on, and all Kagome could hear was her heartbeat, or that the babies heart? She couldn't tell, she just couldn't help but take glances to Inuyasha who stood beside her.

"Kagome do you take Inuyasha as your husband?"

"I do," she couldn't even think twice, did he already to Inuyasha?

"You may kiss your long eternity bride." Shippo said and without even a thought what he said she felt Inuyasha mouth on hers. She was no longer who she was. She was a man wife, form now to the rest of her life. Everyone clapped and cheered. They finally pulled away, to only see Inuyasha grinning from ear to ear.

"My wife," he said taking her in his arms in the bridal style and spinning around in circles.

"Careful Inuyasha. Thats my grandchild." Kikyo said laughing. "And great grandchild she carries!"

"No, problem Kikyo. After all thanks to you I have her here with me." and he kissed Kagome again and all she could was smile and laugh as he spin around in circles again. Then something moved around in her belly. She put her hand on her tummy and smiled.

"Inuyasha, the baby moved around." she felt him put her on her feet in front of everyone he put his head on her belly and there it was, kicking at his cheek. He kissed her stomach and stood up.

"Our child just congratulated us! The babe just moved!" Inuyasha announced to everyone and once again they cheered out of happiness. Everyone clapped, everyone wanted to touch her belly in hopes to feel something in her move to tell them this was not a dream.

She couldn't stop smiling, or laughing. She was in love she had her family, but in a few days Kaugra will be leaving once again to serve the council.

Nikki~Hanyou


	27. Chapter 27 Huge New life

Chapter 27 Huge New life

- – ----

The ending is coming to this story. I hope everyone enjoy it as much as I love writing it!

--- – --- --- -

Kagome walked around the kitchen, her belly sticking out. She looked around the corner and slowly walked away from the kitchen until

"Kagome did you do these dishes!" it was Kouga. Sounding very unhappy.

She turn around too see a scolding demon looking at her. She only smiled, "Morning Kouga, how you doing?"

"You did didn't you? Inuyasha will be furious if he find out you did this! You are suppose to be resting. Kikyo even said you needed to rest."

"Come on Kouga, I am bored. I can't stay in that bed or in this house. I need to stretch my legs work something out." she said wining like a child.

Inuyasha had to leave three days ago to go hunting he told her he be back today by noon after the hunt with Sesshomaru and rest of the gang. The only two that stay behind was Kouga and Kikyo herself. Kikyo left this morning to get herbs leaving Kouga to watch her, which at the end of the stick annoyed her to the point cause he was always....ALWAYS watching her.

"You are nearly ready to have a baby Kagome and we don't want you to over stress yourself." Kouga said walking Kagome to the couch and they sat down. The door open and close, Kikyo came back and now she was going to hear a ear full of it. Kouga always reported her to Kikyo. She sat now listing to the lecture of 'the do not and the do' list.

She started to feel the pressure in her lower belly. Yea its about time to have the baby, the pain was there then kicks. She smile as she felt her belly. "I wish Inuyasha was here," she said in a passion tone for her husband. Her life has changed dramatically in the last few months. She fell in love with her childhood adult friend, her savior, and the dream. She sat here married, and pregnant with her first child. She couldn't wait to hold her son or daughter in her arms. To feed them, to hug and kiss them.

She stood up thats when she felt something wet, she looked down her water broke! How can this be Entie said not for a bit longer! Now she was ready to have her baby, the pain continued, became worse. "The baby is coming." Kikyo took Kagome by the arm and escort her to the bedroom that was fixed up for this reason.

She felt her legs ready to collapse under her, the pain came so much quicker then she image. "Not now, Inuyasha not here, please Not yet." tears stream down. Kikyo lay her on the bed with just a gown, getting her ready for the delivery. Sesshomaru wasn't here to deliver the baby yet. They heard a door and bunch of foot steps.

"Inuyasha?" She said sweat came to her forehead. Thats who stepped into the room, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Entie said you be having the baby sooner then we thought." he smiled and kissed her head.

Sesshomaru checked her, his brows came together. "Kagome your ready to push now. Ready on the count of three ok?" they took a deep breath. "1... ..2. .. .. 3 Push."

She did, she pushed. "I see the head,push on 3.. . . 1 . ..2 . .3 Push" the baby came out, but something seem different she felt the urge to push again. "A boy, a healthy baby . . ." something seem to catch his attention. Another baby? "Kagome, push!" she did and another baby came out. "A girl. We have two healthy babies in our family."

Kagome smiled as they lay them on her stomach. The screamed and cried, their they were. Her two babies that she been carrying in her belly, under her heart. Tears stream down of happiness as she watched them scream, even though they were bloody and white, they were the most beautiful perfect children she ever seen in her life.

- - - - --- --- --- – – – – – – –

She open her eyes and sat up so quickly to see Inuyasha holding the babies in each of his arms. The slowly moved their arms and made little sounds. "Its not a dream."

"Thank You Kagome, you are a great wife and you brought not just one lucky baby in our world but two. A Demon husband could not ask for more." he came over to kiss her forehead and gave her one of the babies. "Kikyo said you have names?"

"Sakura and Isamu the two names I had picked out." she said holding the little boy in her arms.

"Sesshomaru sent word to the council of our gift. He said they are the most healthiest babes he ever help bring into this world Kagome." She watched as he kissed the little girl head. "A daddy girl she will be."

They had been blessed with lots of hair; Silver for the girl and the boy dark black hair that looked nearly blue when the light hit it. They both were born with tails and dog ears.

"Inuyasha, I am so happy at this moment that I have no words to say." she said looking at the baby boy she held in her arm. They fed them like any other baby with milk. They didn't know any other way to feed a baby. This was the first in any demon history that a demon baby was brought into this world. "Do you think they will be excepted?"

This never accord to Inuyasha to think this way, nor Kagome. They weren't changed like they were, they were born with the blood running through their veins. Dragon and dog demon combined. Could this cause problems for them when they grow up?

"I think they will be fine Kagome, they are after all children."

- - --- - - – – – – – – –

Six Years Later

"MOM SHE DID IT AGAIN!" Yelled a six year old boy. He was sitting at the table, with his cereal.

Kagome ran in to only laugh, the poor Isamu hair had been full of static. She couldn't help it, what she use to to Kouga ran into her head. "Sakura, you don't do that your brother."

"He used all the cereal I wanted, and the milk to go with it!" She said looking at her brother, she started to bawl her hand up with electric static showing.

"Sakura, no. Isamu you should of known to finish all the cereal like that!" She said walking over to the cabinet. She sigh, wow six years. Their birthdays done come and pass and they become wiser every day. Their powers settle in two years ago. Sakura had been using them for payback while Isamu been using his to cause problems with Sakura. It had to be hard to grow up being the only two children in the demon world.

Pouring different cereal for Sakura she sat the bowl down and gave Sakura some of her 2 percent milk. Sakura complain it would of taste funny, but she sat down and ate. Kagome walked into the front room to sit down next to her husband. "Inuyasha, lets send them to school."

"Now Kagome, we talked about this. Sakura can't control her anger, and Isamu refuses to listen to anyone." he said

"I know but think about if they had children their own age. They be more happy and more understanding, we will just have to talk to them about their powers. They know they can't use them in the city when we visit. They are always so well behaved in the stores and we spent that one week up there. Whats wrong with trying to get them in school and Entie even said if problems occurs that he himself would wipe the memory of everyone for them." Kagome try to make her argument. She didn't want her kids to go to school. They were her babies, her kids. But they needed to socialize out in the world.

"I will think about it Kagome. This is dangerous what you are asking."

"Your brother even thinks it be good for the kids. Being here maybe driving them nuts." she smile.

"I will check the schools tomorrow."

"WE ARE GOING TO SCHOOL!" they heard the kids chant in happy union. "WE DON'T HAVE TO BE AROUND EACH OTHER ALL DAY!" They said together with a laugh.

Kagome started to laugh, but soon she felt sick to her stomach. She grabbed her stomach. "Kagome have you eatin anything at all this morning?"

"No."

"Your doing it again arn't you? Skipping meals? Kikyo told you not to do that no more Kagome. Your not a teenager, or a human adult." he said putting his arms around Kagome.

"You worry to much like I was that one little child."

"A beautiful child you were though Kagome. And now you are a beautiful Year of the Dragon demon who is my wife and a wonderful mother." He lean and they kissed. They kept hearing the kids laughing with the idea of going to school.

- - -

Kids in the back seat jumping with excitement to go to their new school. Inuyasha and Kagome read up on all the schools to see if any of them allowed them to wear hats or Bandannas to cover their ears. The tails were a little tricky at first, but the kids seem to find certain ways to make hidden.

Sakura found dresses that could cover her tail, after all her tail hang down and was super furry. But it was very silky and well kept.

Isamu on the other hand had a thin short hair tail that kinda seem to go everywhere. He wore large shirts and baggy pants sticking his down the sleeves of his pants or around his waist hidden under his shirt.

Grabbing their things they were very much excited, even though they could not use there powers, but the bright side they get to see other kids their age.

They pulled up and they kissed their mom and dad good bye and ran up the stairs to stop and wave good bye to them. Inuyasha face his wife, and saw the tears of happiness drip right down.

Her babies were no longer babies, they were growing demons. Needing school needing social skills, they were so little at one point it was hard to see them so big.

--- ---- –

Inuyasha and Kagome waited for their kids to get in the car . They ran to them with a smile on their faces and jumping right into the vehicle. They started to talk all the same time with excitement of school.

"We score higher then a average Middle school student!" Sakura said with a grin.

"I hope they keep us in the same grade with everyone else!" Isamu said.

"We made lots of friends!" She said

"Your were mostly Males!" He frown.

"So?"

Inuyasha and Kagome knew the look on Isamu face, he was going to become a protective brother.

– – – – – –

Pulling up the home they been living in since after the twins births. It was Inuyasha idea to buy the land and build on it. Kagome thought it was ridiculous, cause they would have to be moving sometime soon. Kagome wanted to move back to Japan, so she kept the kids in check on how to speak the language and manners.

They shut the car off when reaching the house. The kids rushed out of the car and into the house. They lived in the woods so no one could bother them.

Inuyasha walked inside the house and Kagome right behind him, but she stopped to pull out the mail they got on the way back to the house. It was from Sango and Miroku Daughter. Sango hands were getting old and were hurting, and Miroku sight was just not working with him with his old age either.

She ripped it open and tears stream down, her hands came to her mouth and fell to the floor. Inuyasha saw his wife reaction and told the kids to go to their rooms to get in their play clothes. They ran up stairs chatting away, and Inuyasha took the letter and read;

_I know you became use to me writing, but I am sorry to inform you that both of my parents passed away in two days. My father went first in his sleep, they said he felt no pain as he went. My mother soon followed the next day over the grief of my father. It pains me to ask you to please come and speak at the funeral. You are their closest friend and they spoke of you so much. Please I ask for them for you to come, thank you_

_Love Kirara_

"Kagome you must go, it is the best. I will call Kaugra to do your make up so you look just as frail as they do." he said coming to his knees and to hug her with all his might. Her fear became real, she lost her two dear friends who were human to gods hands. Where would she go if she died too?

- - – – – – – –

Nikki~Hanyou


	28. Chapter 28 i love you

Chapter 28 I love you

--- – –

I am not sure what to do next, I think I am going to finish one my other one before I do another Inuyasha. A Fruit basket one should be put up next. I hope everyone enjoy this so much! I love writing this one. It really makes sad to put an ending this one! It became one of my big hits on fanfiction! Along with my Fruit Basket. Thank you everyone for liking this story prescribing to this story, or just glimpsing this story!

- - – – – – – – – – – – -

Off they went to their school and off she went to Japan to say her goodbye to her friends. She sat on the plane as she waited for it to land. She walked down the stairs waiting for a sign or something to tell her she was looking for was Sango and Miroku daughter. But a smell came to her, she followed her nose to see a young petit female holding a sign saying "Kagome" Her hair was dark like Sangos, but her face looked slightly like bother Miroku, but her eyes were Sangos. She walked over and the young girl eyes sparkled.

"Auntie Kagome?"

She then wrapped her arms around her. "I'm Kagome." she spoke in a voice she felt not her own. She walked beside Kagome happily and bouncy. "Mom and Dad always spoke so highly of you Auntie. I couldn't be more happier to meet you.

As they enter the limo she sat down, "Kirara, I am sorry to hear about your mother and father...." she paused, "But I know your not Kirara, you wrote that letter Onigumo. I am the only one who notice your sent. Why?" she took a rag out and started to clean her face off of the makeup.

"Kagome, you never stop to seize to amaze me." She spoke in a man voice and changed her body to his old fashion self. "To have you alone. I am more then happy to have you alone for once." he chuckled. "Year of the Dragon, you never changed."

"Now what do you need from me?"

"Since you refuse to leave that clan, better yet have children, I figured you should die." He brought out a sword. "This sword killed over three hundred demons. This was made for you though, to stop the year of the dragon ever to be born again!" He try to slice Kagome with it, but she quickly moved out of the way.

She busted through the sun roof and kept herself planted on the limo. They were going down the highway. A sword came from the bottom, almost getting her feet. She moved back, and turn around, she lit her fist on fire and ram her fist into the Limo catching everything inside a blazing. She looked both ways to see a tree, she counted down and jumped watching as the limo caught on fire, but soon she saw someone jump from it. Onigumo had escaped without a burn. She turn around and jumped into the river.

_'Wake me up! LET ME KILL HIM!" _it beg inside her. All these years and the thing inside her woke up. She felt herself sink into the river, she mis calculated the water depth. She looked up to see a shadow figure looking down at her _"The family! Let me kill him, I want his blood on my hands, on my body! The warm liquid that beats in that things body!" _She started to see red, the color of what she presumed the demon trying to free itself from her body. It wanted to consume Onigumo, tot he point where it was more revenge then anything. _He destroyed my body! He destroyed your grandmother! Let me have him!" _Crimson red turn dark in her eyes, she felt her body go limp then. No more anger, but then something pulse inside her. The water felt more it wrap around her like a fitted coat. Purple fire around her hands, she open her eyes and she felt herself changing into the Year of the dragon. She was no longer Kagome. She for once wouldn't fight back for the need to kill.

It became more of a payment to the year of the dragon. For the quietness it allowed her, the husband that was given to her and the children she had. She felt though her soul leaving her body, and being replaced.

Year of the Dragon body shot out of the water, it holding her up with the purple blazing fire on her fist as she looked down at Onigumo.

"So the true form of the monster of all monsters show its self. How grand." he spoke of poison in his voice and a touch of fear? She didn't care, the Dragon didn't care. Dragon saw that he was pulling out the sword, the dragon laughed as a ball of fire with lighting rolled around it headed towards him, he jumped quickly, it hit the side causing a massive hole in the ground and the water to splash everywhere.

"Onigumo the real monster here is you! You were given the chance as a second life to live, to love, to help others and you have ruin it!"

"What of Kagome all her doubts? She didn't want to be this thing!"

"Kagome, is use to being alone. The feel of warmth and wanted was alien to her. She chosen to except it at the end. She knew, and she was smart. What Inuyasha gave her was a family she can be with."

"You disgust me Demon!" He swung his sword then jumped after her and she dodged. He swung left, she moved right, he swing right she moved left. He jumped higher she moved backward, she even went higher then him. "Hold still monster!"

"I will not give up like you did." Dragon spoke, the water pushed her up her hands clapped together, ball of water with electricity formed around it hitting him down to the water. "My soul will stay in this body. I will keep feeling." She felt herself go down word to the water. She found him knocked out she looked at his miserable body. "I will not kill you, but instead lock you away. Cause this is what Kagome wanted."

Their bodies glowed, and but the Demon felt someone pulling her out and it was "Inuyasha,"

"Dragon," he said. "Don't do this. I have a family with that woman body you live in."

"She sorry Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Kagome said 'I love you'" she shoved him and dived into the water grabbing hold of Onigumo. A glow started then the light left the water and shot up into the air. The light held a beautiful soft pink with fire blazing around it.

– ---- – – – -

20 years later

It was hard growing up what we knew. I didn't know how to take it when dad came home from his trip from Japan and our mother wasn't with him. He asked for forgiveness. I didn't understand why he ask us such a stupid question, to forgive him when there was no reason for it.

I remember mother face, her happy shining face. She loved us so much. I never did get to sit down and ask her questions when she was human. Dad took care of that, along with everyone in the family. I often wonder how they knew so much? I did find out, in a box of things my dad hid in the closet of their bedroom lay a bunch of photos when mother was a child. I read letters she wrote to herself of a man with long silver hair she had fallen for.

I found her sketch pad one day in her art box. It was greatly sketched and I beg dad to let me hang it in my room. When she was in dads arms, everyone would think it weird to have such a sketch in their room, but I loved it.

Mommy and Daddy loved each other very much. I remember only a few arguments they had. Mostly over schooling. Mom won like I knew she would. She was so charming in the family. Everyone love her so much and till this day they miss her. I think dad misses her the most. He cried last night, he try talking to Uncle Sesshomaru about it, but it didn't work.

I am 26 years old, I was only six when my mom died, she died for a good cause. I look in the mirror, I may have silver hair, but I look just like my mom. "Sakura!"

My twin yelled I can hear him concern for me. I understand, it was time to move now. They think its best to move back into the cabin where my mother demon first woke up.

Oh In case no one told you, I am the next Year of the Dragon demon.

--- – – – – - --- – -

my pleasure in the story for everyone to read

Nikki~Hanyou


End file.
